Back from The Abyss
by Ark Shiranui
Summary: A restless soul, haunted by the sole memory of endlessly falling down to the abyss reaching for the fading light is called out of the darkness. A voice called out, drawing back someone who had sunk to the abyss back to the surface of the sea...longing for something. A former comrade soon discovers that an old friend has returned, but is no longer the same.
1. Resurfaced

**Author** : I wrote this for fun. I hope you enjoy reading this short chapter in the perspective of someone.

* * *

 _What a strange feeling..._ _._

Sunken and alone at the bottom of the ocean. That's what I felt...the memories that remained inside this malice filled soul. An Abyssal; It's what I am now...what I was before? I can't remember...

"The sea is beautiful..." I told myself

Free of anything. That is what I want. I'm not interested in pointless wars as nothing will result in it but never ending death. The urge to destroy ship-girls is still persistent as I'm an Abyssal after all.

"How does it feel to come back?" That woman asked me when I first woke up

I couldn't remember anything before I woke up. My memories are only limited within the other Abyssals and Princesses. Among the first one I came to known is a young one that always carries 'a toy' with her.

"Are you a Princess too?" That child excitedly asked me

"Prin...cess...?" I tilted my head in confusion

For some reason, I could barely feel anything. Did I ever had other emotions before? I couldn't remember anything that it felt like who I was before was entirely wiped out...

"She is..." A horned one with huge clawed hands answered

"Looks like another addition" A pale one with a side ponytail answered

"It's been a long time since a other one showed up" An elegant one with a mouth covering sighed

(I guess...they are Princesses too) I shrugged my shoulders

A moment has passed and the child suddenly tugged my sleeve. With eyes fu of wonder, she raised both of her hands presenting her toy.

"Do you want to play?" I guessed

"..." She nodded with a bright smile

Unlike the small one, the others looked...somewhat amused. It's like they expected something and got what they desired. What it is...is not my concern. The little one kept running around me while I held her favorite toy. Then suddenly, when I held up the black toy plane...

"...!" A vague scene of a plane flying under the sun flashed to my mind

Soon after, static scenes of heavy fire and explosions followed. There are people whom I don't recognized. I was there...I think...I'm not sure.

"Is there something wrong?" That woman asked

"It's nothing" I had to lie. I feel like I shouldn't easily trust her

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am" I knew it. She's the cunning type

Even with just the memory of falling beneath the ocean is as clear as day, I couldn't help but wonder...was I a different person before?

"A name...?"

Whenever I wander in the ocean, I keep seeing and hearing someone calling out a name. That someone is reaching its hand to me...calling out over and over again.

"Who am I?" I'm more than a Princess...there is something missing inside of me

War. And more war. The same battle kept playing over and over in my that it's becoming unbearable. I wanted it to stop. I wanted it to go away! The only way for it to go away is fill that missing piece...and so I left...

"A lot of things has happened" Refreshing my most recent memories is a bit unpleasant

Sooner or later, they will find me and force me to come back. Before that happens, I have to figure out what's the missing piece inside of my head.

"I like this. The light...the sea...the peace"

Where have I felt this sensation before? It seemed too familiar and impossible to ignore. This pleasant feeling of solitude...I like it...being left alone...

"Akagi..."

What was that? Why did that word suddenly crossed my mind? Is it a name...of someone I knew? My memories are blank before I woke up from the sinking darkness. Yet the sea seems to bring back something inside of me...that had been forgotten...something that had sunk to the abyss.


	2. Forgotten Memories

_How long has it's been?_

The war will never end, won't it? It's been some time yet the instinct to destroy a ship-girl persists. Then again, whenever I'm wandering in the sea...I can hear voices...strangely familiar voices. Is it a memory that continued to persist? That forces itself to resurface from the bottom of the sea?

"Planes?" Suddenly, I spotted scout planes in a distance

Those doesn't look like Abyssal planes so they must belong to a Aircraft carrier ship-girl. I fled from the scene as there might be a squadron of them somewhere.

"Planes..." A vague scene appeared in my thoughts

Another battle. More explosions...When will it end? I suddenly remember the feeling of standing amidst the battlefield seemingly deprived of hope.

"I am an Abyssal" I want those visions gone

They won't stop haunting me day and night. What did the sea do to me?! What do you want from me?! Stop it...stop it...stop it!

"Why won't it go away?!"

I can't help but pace back and forth on the sandy shore of an unknown land. The peace calmed down my nerves, but the sound of cannon fire and bombing interrupted the serenity. In a distance two opposing forces clashed with one another.

"No...I have to resist" My instinct as an Abyssal urges me, but I refused

It's they're fight so whatever is happening is not my problem. Yet for some reason, one of the ship-girls is awfully familiar...someone I know by instinct? The details are vague, but the feeling persisted.

"What is this feeling?" I wonder

Their decisive battle caused both sides' troops to be quite damaged from the exchange of blows. The next thing I know is I felt myself being in the water once again...slowly nearing the battle.

(No...!) I stopped before I could be caught in their crossfire

I simply watched from a distance and one of the human destroyers suddenly notice me. She deeply stared into me as if she is deeply shocked, but somewhat puzzled.

"...!" Her lips moved uttering a word...a name

Her face. I remember seeing her in a dream...the dream before I woke up as this Abyssal being. Tears shed from her eyes, uttering the same word again. Why did that word made me feel a pain in my chest?

(I have to get out of here)

I fled the scene without a second thought. Before I turned away, I saw a brief glimpse of that ship-girl seemingly reaching out her hand.

 **Come back...**

"Those words..."

I stopped when I can no longer hear the crossfire and see their exchange of firepower which is a hundred meters away from where I used to stand.

"Huh? Tears?" I couldn't explain why did I start to cry

Seconds turned to minutes, Minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to days. It's been a few days since I wandered off as a lone Abyssal...unsure of what to do next. I want to fill this emptiness in my mind...I want these haunting visions to be gone.

 _An island..._

 _A battle..._

 _A fleet girl..._

 _A...person..._

The image of the person inside my head. It reminded me of the ship-girl that uttered those strange words. She looked at me as if she knew me very well. But why was she shocked and tearful?

"Ggh! More of them?!"

It's not just the aircraft's carrier but other people as well. It's bright...they're all smiling. Why am I crying? What's with the pain in my chest? Tears won't stop falling while I gripped my suffocated chest.

"A place..."

Savo. Along with the pain, that word resurfaced. It keep ringing in my head, but I don't know what's the meaning of that word. Just then, a sudden instinct drew me...

"Argh!"

I have to trust this urges as it seems to lead me to anything...worth noticing and important. I wish I was just like the others, but strong feelings lingered inside me. The other Abyssals who are simply driven by their primary instinct to destroy any fleet girl in sight. The same thing goes for me, but to fulfill this emptiness is my top priority.

 _Sinking...below the water..._

 _Fading sunlight..._

 _Someone...reaching out..._

 _Falling down...to the abyss..._

I keep coming back to the one place that is scorched within my thoughts. What's with this place that keeps me here? This is the one place where my instincts pulls me, but for what reason?

"Still...nothing..."

Right now, I see no hope of filling the emptiness inside me. I'll just be another Abyssal whose sole purpose is to annihilate every ship-girl in sight. I don't want to be a part of a war with little purpose...not until I accomplish my goal.

 _Come back..._

I heard those faint words just before I disappeared from that scene. Why was that human destroyer made me feel very strange? Was she someone I knew? If I did...why can't I remember?

"M...mu..." I barely uttered a sensible word

Something is trying to come out. A word I don't even know so that's why I can't speak it properly. The more I force myself, the more I see those dreams of sinking as the sunlight fades away.

"..."

The feeling of the water pulling me down and the loss of strength overwhelmed me. It overwhelmed me that the feeling became as if it's real. I couldn't breathe while my body slowly sinks to the dark abyss.

...

"A name..."

Right before that "sinking" feeling, I can see someone with me. A ship-girl? Right before I fell, she called me out over and over again with tearful eyes and pleading cries.

"She called me the same thing"

It wasn't just a word...it was a name. Was it mine? It kept me wondering. I couldn't see anything else...anything else but explosions and cannon fire.

"Did I really sunk? Did I..."

I sunk beneath the sea. Right now, I'm holding that fact with little basis as a part of the missing piece. It is there for a reason and it haunted me for a reason. Perhaps because it's telling me to find out how I sunk.

"But..."

Other than that, 'that ship girl' kept appearing in my mind. That short haired destroyer.

"...!"

In a distance, I saw a scout plane. One? I'm certain that it's scouting the area. Why else would they send one in this kind of place.

"Tch! How annoying..." So I prepared to leave

Sooner or later, there would be ship girls here so I fled the area at top speed. But...

"Abyssal planes?"

Several flew over my head, flying towards the island I was in. I watched as Nu class and more Abyssal planes arrived. It's only been a few days and they're battling again.

"Luckily there is no Princess around to drag or sink me"

When I feel comfortable lying down then these people started with it again. I didn't leave, but I watched them clash from a safe distance. From the looks of it, the human side is being overwhelmed by numbers.

"What is this...feeling?"

I keep feeling things and I don't like it. Why won't I stop feeling?! It was then I found myself approaching the battlefield.

 _It's you..._

She told me those this time. Just then...I instinctively shot down the two Abyssal planes that almost bombed the distracted human destroyer. She stared at me, hesitating on what to do, but I can see she is surprised...almost about to cry. The other ship girls are distracted, but before they can notice me, I decided to leave.

"Why would you...? That face...No..."

"..." I turned away

"..." She called out...my name?

"..." I paused and turned my head

"It is you, right?"

"..." I left without saying anything

My name. Is it really my name? But would it matter now? Ha ha ha...I don't think so. The battle raged on even after I left, but I was thankful enough since I resisted my primary instinct as an Abyssal.

"That ship girl..." I shook my head

Was it really my name? This is the second name that same ship girl refer me by the same word which I presumed is a name. I know there is still doubt inside me and I can't blame it. That human destroyer is the one that could tell me the truth to why she referred me by that word...but an Abyssal like me would get instantly shot down once a they see me.

 _No...I don't want this..._

 _But...this is really the end..._

 _I don't have much of a choice..._

 _Goodbye..._

Those were my own voice? Those words echoed in my head...while my body slowly falls to the abyss. Aah, the sunlight is fading, but I'm still reaching for it...

That is when I came to a stop...

An island stood steadily hundredths of meters in front of me. Beneath me is the gentle ocean wave sweeping to my feet. The serenity is opposite to what I'm seeing inside my head...

Stop it...go away...!

Explosions. Explosions everywhere. Abyssals sinking from one to another. Battleships raining down type three shells, carriers launching their planes, and destroyers...taking down the enemy. This place is bringing back something from inside of me.

"This place...this..."

 _Sa...vo..._

"I was here before..."

I couldn't remember, but the sound of explosions and cannon fire are all too familiar to forget. I couldn't remember what happened, but a 'light' showed me...

It made it clear to me...

"A battle. Then I was in a battle"

I circled around the area and unfortunately, there's nothing else that triggered any strange feelings. Yet it feels like I'm attached here...there's something here that I can't explain...

"Ah...I'm getting tired"

Even with the pitch black darkness of sinking to the abyss pulling me, I can see a faint light pulling me back. That light just happens to be a voice calling me out, but something is keeping me from reaching the li

choed inside my head...wait-I've heard this before. Beneath the darkness of the abyss, I was helpless...and almost lifeless, but a voice called me out...

Who's...there?

Something touched my cheeks and whispered to me various things I can't interpret. This 'thing' is the reason for my emptiness and my frustrated longing.

"What did you to me?!"

Consumed by rage, I fired my cannons blindly and furiously. I screamed at the empty seas and island. I'm not just an Abyssal, am I? I was someone else before...but is it really the truth? And so I fell into a not night slumber once again.

 _This...will never end..._

 _A never ending cycle..._

 _It will repeat...over and over again..._

 _All the pain...and suffering..._

Terrible screams and explosion woke me up just like the other night. My left arm filled with scar like markings begun to hurt for some reason. It hurts...it felt like it once had been...severed...or maybe disintegrated? All I could feel is a stinging and unbearable pain in my arm.

"Urgh! Why won't it go away?!" For hours I endured the pain

It's so painful I felt like it's better to rip off my arm, but that would limit my fighting capabilities. I could barely move it, my arm that is. I stared at my left hand, forcing the slightest move.

"No use...it felt like it had gone partially numb"

Just then, I saw someone. Someone I felt like I deeply knew. She stood there smiling quietly.

"Who are you?" I angrily glared

"..." She placed her finger in the middle of her lips

The unknown girl walked away, but she turned around for a brief second as if she's gesturing me to follow so I did. She continued to walk on the shores until she stopped at one point.

"Why did you lead me here?"

Eerily silent, she tilted her head and pointed over to the horizon...to the seas. I don't understand. What is she trying to imply?

"I don't...understand..."

"..." It's as if I heard a faint laugh from her

What is this person trying to play? Is she even trying to tell me something? Whatever it is, I'm getting annoyed with each second that passes.

"...!"

Looking at the gentle waves brings back feelings that are awfully familiar. I can feel something inside my mind so I let it flow...just this once...

"Mutsuki...Mut...suki..."

At this very place, I emerged out of the water and weakly forced my body to head to the shore while tightly clutching a small object. My consciousness is starting to fade that moment, but I continued to walk until I collapsed at the land.

"I can't forget...I must never forget...who I am..."

Every part of me was becoming numb at that time, but I struggled to gain control over my weakening self. What was I so desperate to cling on at that time? It looked as if I'm holding into something and refuses to let go no matter what.

"Mut...suki..."

I repeatedly uttered those words until someone walked towards me. A woman with long black in a short black dress smiled down. I could barely feel anything...until I lost my grasp on the object at my hand. That was the end of that waking dream...

"Is this what you want to show me-?!" The girl disappeared

For some reason, she looked like...me? But she looked much more human and full of life compared to me. Whoever she is...an object is left not far from where she stood. I can see something golden being mostly covered by the sand. I slightly dug and found a necklace of some sort.

"What is this supposed to be?"

It looked like a necklace, but its pendant isn't the type of thing you would use for a necklace. I suddenly remembered it looked like the one I was holding 'before I passed out in this shore'.

"Did my mind led me here?"

Perhaps my memories are trying to come back on their own, but something inside me is preventing that. For now, I'm keeping this sort of important object. As I hung it around my neck, I gently touched it feeling the cold metal against my fingers.

But there's still a question left in my mind.

 _What was I desperately trying not to forget?_

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Not the same (?)**

I wasn't imagining it. I couldn't have...

At that day, I looked at her in the eyes and she looked at me. I know it's her...it can't be anyone else...

"Fubuki...chan"

called her out and she turned around...even for just a moment.

"Come back"

I pleaded, but she didn't lookt at me anymore. It has to be you, right? It can't be anyone else...because I just know...

And it was the same expression you made...before you sank...


	3. Fated to meet again

_At that day, I lost another comrade...another friend..._

The deafening sound of explosions and gunfire never ceased the battlefield. Its battle to another battle, but it can't be avoided. I lost a friend when I wasn't there and I lost another when I was actually there...

"Mut...suki..."

Her words haunted me ever since that dreadful operation...at Savo Island. Everyone did their best to comfort me, but it's not enough to remove the feeling of helplessness that day. I watched her fall below the water surface, all tattered and damaged.

"Fubuki-chan!"

I gasped for air as I woke up. It's another dream. I thought I could stop dreaming that painful memory, but seeing 'that Abyssal' reminded me of her...to be specific, it could be her...it could be Fubuki. Though is it possible that Abyssal is really her?

"Could that Abyssal be really Fubuki?"

I remembered it like it was yesterday. We were supposed to do just a simple mission against a small fleet of Abyssals that camped out in Savo island. Going back to that place made my heart twist in pain and regret.

"Are you okay?" Yuudachi tapped my shoulder

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it"

She's probably worried that going back to the sea reminds me of that painful memory. I know I should accept the painful truth that Fubuki is gone and she's never coming back, but I just can't...not the way she went down.

"We're approaching the proximity area. Be ready"

Kongou-san reminded the rest of the group. Though...Shimakaze is barely paying attention at all as she does is freestyle cruising. As we approached the area, one Wo-class, four destroyers, and two Ru-class Battleships.

"Alright then, start!" Kongou-san grinned

Kaga-san and Akagi-san pulled their bow strings and the moment they let go of the arrow, bomber planes manifested and engaged the opposing Abyssal planes.

"Mutsuki, to the right!" Yuudachi pointed out

A Ri-class Heavy cruiser positioned itself to the right of our formation. While the others are occupied with dealing with the bombardments, I dealt with the Abyssal and took it down successfuly.

"We need to take down the Wo-class"

It may be just one Wo-class, but it launching fighter and bomber Abyssal planes can be a nuisance. Two more Ri-class backed them up during the ensuing exchange of firepower.

(I will get stronger...and continue for Kisaragi-chan and Fubuki-chan's sake)

If Fubuki was here, she'd tell me right in the eyes that crying would do no good and we move forward for the sake of our friends and comrades.

"Aah!"

I was moderately damaged by an Abyssal plane, but I shot it down before I could damage me further. But then...another one flew by and as it was about bomb me...it exploded mid air.

(Huh? An Abyssal?)

In a distance, A white Abyssal with red intricate patterns on its black left arm shot down its own ally. It took me a moment to realize that the black horned Abyssal strongly resembled Fubuki. It didn't say anything and as it turned around to leave.

"Fubuki-chan!" I called her out

"..." The Abyssal turned around hearing me mention that name

"It's you...right?" My heart skipped a beat

"..." Again, she just stared at me

The way she looked at me, I can't be imagining that it's actually Fubuki...but as an Abyssal? It can't be a coincidence that a random Abyssal that looked exactly like Fubuki would suddenly appear and save me for no reason

"Come back..." I weakly pleaded

Our eyes locked into each other before she speed away not looking back again. Those eyes are a little different, but for some reason...I see Fubuki-chan.

"Spaced out again, Mutsuki?"

Yuudachi came by the open grounds and noticed me sitting and staring in the open space.

"What's wrong, Mutsuki?" She sat beside me

"Mmm...you would think I'm crazy if I tell you?"

"I would never"

Where do I start? How do I tell Yuudachi that I think the Abyssal who saved me on our last operation together could be Fubuki...though I am not fully certain, but I am hoping.

"Well, remember our last mission?"

"Yeah..."

"There's this Abyssal that saved me"

"And?"

"And I think it's Fubuki-chan" I hurriedly said it

Yuudachi blankly stared me for a few seconds before switching to a confused expression. I knew Yuudachi would think I'm jus imagining things.

"But Fubuki-"

"I know, but when we looked at each other...I thought of her as Fubuki-chan"

At first she was a little puzzled, but gently smiled at me and tapped my shoulder in a friendly manner.

"But I'm also scared. What if that Abyssal is really her? She's not a ship girl anymore"

"You'll know if you see her again"

Yuudachi's right. The only way I would truly know if it's Fubuki-chan is when we see each other again. That might be impossible as I don't know where that Abyssal is right now.

"Maybe it's because I still blame myself for unable to do anything that day"

"No one's to blame, Mutsuki. We can't save people all the time...not even our closest friends"

"I know..." I felt a little sad remembering it

I guess I' was weak back there I wasn't able to struggle against faith. I wonder if Fubuki-chan stopped fighting faith at that point...when...when she was...

"Anyway, I have an expedition to attend to. We'll talk more later"

Not long after Yuudachi left, Akagi-san appeared out of nowhere and startled me when I was spacing out again.

"A-Akagi-san?"

"Sorry for listening the whole time"

"Heh?! You were listening"

Akagi-san is the ship girl Fubuki-chan admired the most. I would still remember how she was lovestruck after being petted in the head by Akagi-san. Those were the fun times I could never get back to.

"Then you think I'm imagining it too?"

"Of course not...because you believe in it with all of your heart"

"Then do you think it's possible?"

"Perhaps. None of us knows that limits of this world's possibility"

"I-I see..."

"It's hard to understand Abyssals as they are driven with malice from the past"

Hatred. Grief. Anger. To think those unfeeling monsters that sent two of my close friends to the bottom of the sea are filled with chaotic emotions.

"Thank you, Akagi-san"

Anyway, I thanked Akagi-san for the small talk we had. At the very least, I'm not imagining what I saw the other day. If only I realized what Fubuki-chan meant that day then it wouldn't have happened.

"Tomorrow's our big operation, right?" I was nervous at that time

"..." Fubuki-chan looked depressed at that time

"What's wrong, Fubuki-chan?"

"Nothing. I just thought what a great friend you are"

She spoke as if she is saying goodbye, which was actually the truth. Her smile was filled with pain and regret...

"It made me think after remembering all the great times we spent together"

"F-Fubuki-chan?"

"Ha ha ha. Sorry for saying something so weird"

She brushed it off as if it was a just joke...a really, really bad and worrying joke.

"We're going to be together in the operation so don't say weird things like that"

"Yeah..."

"And after it, we're going to celebrate our victory. The three of us..."

"Yeah..."

Her expression changed as if she was longing for something, sadly looking at me. Fubuki-chan, is that why you're smile looked so saddened at that time?

"So we're going back together"

"Mutsuki..."

She tightly hugged me at that time and for a brief moment, I thought I heard her say 'Thank you' while crushing my arms. It made me think what Akagi-san said before...

 _Appreciate the people you loved because there might not be a tomorrow..._

I guess that's what it meant...to cherish everyone all the time. If only I realized what you meant back there, then you would still be here...laughing, smiling, and growing together with us...

"Today's a bit stressing with all the thinking and remembering"

In the hallway, the Akatsuki class are playfully chasing after each other with Hibiki holding up Akatsuki's hat freely in the air.

"Wait up!" Inazuma has a hard time catching up with her sister ships

To think those young girls are also ship girls fighting in a seemingly endless war against the Abyssals. If only there's a way to end this fighting...Right now, I should be resting back in my room and prepare for the next day.

"I hope I get to see you again"

All I can do now is wish that fate itself would allow her to see the Abyssal that looked exactly or at least greatly resembled Fubuki. As I closed her eyes, I fell into a deep slumber.

"...!" I would sometimes see Fubuki-chan's last image in my dreams

Well, at least morning came and I can start a new day. I woke up earlier than usual so I'm a bit sleepy.

"Mmm...you're up early" Yuudachi rubbed her eyes

"He he he. Sorry to wake you up" I scratched my cheek

Looking to the upcoming sunrise, I embrace this day...as usual. It reminded me how Fubuki-chan would wake up really early and train during her early days in the Naval district. She would always had that determined and serious face whenever she would train alone. At one time, me and Yuudachi caught her running in the rain

"Fubuki-chan, it's raining. You'll catch a cold!"

I was holding an umbrella and worried about how she would get sick being in the rain and all.

"It's fine. I have a high resistance to cold" She laughed while jogging

"This is no time to joke around" Yuudachi pouted

"Ha ha ha. Fine, fine, just don't look too upset"

She finally stopped and ran towards a shed. I immediately gave her a towel and she rubbed herself while smiling.

"Don't push yourself too much. You might get sick...you won't be able to go to missions"

"Yeah, yeah" She gently smiled

"Hurry up and change your clothes" Yuudachi reminded her

It's been three weeks since that "incident" yet I miss the times the three of us spend time together. It's a bit lonely that it's me and Yuudachi even though the others are still there.

(Kisaragi-san...)

After Kisaragi-chan was...gone...Fubuki-chan was the one who helped me into accepting the painful truth of my loss. I wonder what will would you tell me in this situation? I know you wouldn't want me to be trapped within my own grief.

"I know you wouldn't want me to blame myself, but I just can't help it"

At what happened, my helplessness at that situation is the reason you were taken away so early. I was weak back there...the shock of seeing you fall right in front of me is still haunting me.

"Still thinking about Fubuki-chan?" Yuudachi startled me

"Y-Yuudachi...chan?"

"I know how it feels, but you had it the hardest" She sat beside me

Yes. At that time the three of us were together in that operation. I guess she was referring to the fact that Fubuki-chan and I were important to each other and I saw her fall right in front of me.

"No matter how much I try to forget it...it would just come back"

"That's because you need to forgive yourself"

I guess Yuudachi knows I blame myself...I felt so helpless...but I mustn't feel this way again for Fubuki-chan's sake.

"I know..."

"It may not be now, but the time will come when you can look into yourself and let go of your own guilt"

"Yuudachi-chan...?" I never thought Yuudachi can be wise

"W-well, I'm sure it's what Fubuki-chan will say" She scratched her cheek

Yuudachi does have a point. It may not be know, but I will learn to stop blaming myself and realize that there are things that are beyond my control. I know that fate has its own way, but I never expected this kind of fate...

"A follow up...operation...?" We were called to the Admiral's office

"At Savo island" The admiral directly stated

Like always, Nagato-san and Mutsu-san are with her...well the secretary ship are the Admiral's assistant. The Admiral stood up with Mutsu-san assisting her in walking to the front of her desk, in front of us.

"Didn't we just...did an operation there?" Yuudachi tilted her head

"Another Abyssal fleet has been seen in the area" Nagato-san pointed to the map

"It would seem they won't let go of the resources there that easily. Ever since we cut off their supply lines"

"Admiral, you're facing the wrong way"

Nagato-san helped her face the right way. We know of the Admiral's condition...but we can't help but take note of it. Kaga-san, Akagi-san, Kongou-san, Yamato-san, the Sendai class, Yuudachi, and me were just staring unsure how to react...

"A minor cleanup operation is needed to prevent them from getting all the resources there"

"The operation is 24 hours. Dismissed" The Admiral ordered

I don't really understand the full details, but I'm sure Yuudachi listened throughout the mission briefing.

"I never thought of going back to that island again" I lied down on the floor

"It'll be fine. I'm sure of it"

"If you say so..." I groaned on the floor

Yuudachi patted my head, maybe to comfort me or make me feel better...or something.

"Even if that place holds a painful memory..."

Savo. I would never forget that island...where Fubuki-chan fell...and it became her grave. The night where the worst thing I could imagine happened right before my eyes.

"Yuudachi is here for you" She gave me a thumbs up

"Right"

Right before I knew it, tomorrow came which left us four hours before the operation. Kongou-san is the most excited among all of us...and also Naka-san...

"I will show Admiral my greatness!" Kongou-san posed

"That's Kongou-neesama for you" Kirishima-san clapped

Kongou-san has very...supportive and enthusiastic...younger sisters. Right now now all I can do is prepare and double check everything before the operation. I must be prepared both mind and body for the operation.

"Naka will be the star of this operation...like always" Naka-san stepped her foot forward

As we launched, I suddenly thought why the Admiral send nine of us rather than the usual six. This is no time to question the Admiral's decision.

"500 meters before the destination" Jintsuu-san reminded us

"Those Abyssals will taste the power of my Burning Love!"

"Honestly..." Kaga-san looked a bit annoyed

One hundred meters before we reach the target point, Abyssal planes already welcomed us with their machine guns and bombs. Oddly, there are those that passed by us...ignoring us and heading towards the island. We knee there are going to be enemies, but we never thought they would be this early.

"Naka-chan hates unwanted fans!" Naka-san angrily fired

"Why are there so many of them" Yuudachi could barely handle the enemy planes

It was then when two Wo-class carriers arrived along with their escorts. A total of four destroyers and two Ru-class battleships arrived at the scene. The Admiral is right in sending the right amount of ship girls here.

"Burning Love!" Kongou-san took down one of the Wo-class

(Huh?)

It's a bit far and me constantly moving made it hard to see the white figure with three Abyssal planes trying to shoot it down. The figure looks really annoyed and ticked off.

"No...way..."

As I stood still, I recognized the figure to be the white Abyssal I saw a week ago. While the others are taking care of the remaining forces, I headed to the Abyssal trying to shoot down Abyssal planes.

"Mutsuki!" Yuudachi called out, but I continued

I rushed without hesitation and helped the badly damaged Abyssal by shooting down the remaining Abyssal planes. She's heavily damaged and looked like she can't fight anymore. What am I doing? Why did I helped an Abyssal? I asked myself.

"Fubuki...chan...?" I slowly reached out my hand to her

My heart raced uncontrollably as I gazed at her dead in the water, unable to stand up with the damages she sustained. When she noticed me approaching, she violently smacked my hand away and backed away instantly.

"Stay...away..." She's badly damaged, but she forced herself to move

"Fubuki-chan. Is that really you?" I looked at her in the eyes, determined to confirm my suspicion

The necklace she's wearing...is the same one I gave her before our last operation together. I didn't know she still had it even after sinking...so this means that this Abyssal is indeed the Fubuki-chan I know because there's no way a random Abyssal would just happen to posses the exact same necklace I gave Fubuki-chan on our last operation together.

"It is really you..."

Now that I've seen her closer, I saw how she looked almost the same, the same Fubuki-chan I knew and loved. Her eyes are hostile and filled with unexplained anger...but she seemed so confused and scared.

"It's me, Mutsuki. Remember me?" My heart says this is Fubuki-chan

"Mut...suki...?" She understood me

"That's right. You're my friend, Fubuki-chan"

"Fu...buki...?"

"It's your name"

I tried to approach her, but she backed away instinctively with that threatening glare in here eyes. In this situation, Fubuki-chan is like a cornered and injured animal.

"My...name..."

Before we could continue, we were both interrupted by the rest of the ship girls...

"Mutsuki!" Yuudachi rushed

"Stay away from that Abyssal!" Kaga-san yelled

They all looked like they want to sink Fubuki-chan, but I can't let them do that. I stepped in front of Fubuki-chan who can barely move and held my ground.

"Fubuki-chan is not an enemy!" I insisted

"What are you talking about? That's an Abyssal!" Sendai-san pointed out

"That's right!" Naka-san agreed

The others are obviously hostile and ready to take her down because Abyssals are our enemy as we are ship girls.

"How can you be so sure that Abyssal is the friend you knew?" Kaga-san questioned me

"Because I know Fubuki-chan more than any of you!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs which I never knew I had this much voice inside me. Even if they don't believe that this is Fubuki-chan, I know from the bottom of my heart that it is her and no one else.

"And I was the reason she sunk in this place! I watched her fall right in front of me...and I couldn't do anything about it!"

I need to let out all the trapped feelings out of me...to lessen this pain...to lessen this regret...

"While you guys see an unfeeling monster, I see my friend who can't remember who she is!"

Tears burst from my eyes, reacting to my uncontrollable grief and anger. I was surprised to see them stand there looking quite shocked.

"I believe you" I was surprised at Akagi-san's response

"Akagi!" Kaga-san is in disbelief

"Kaga, if you look at those kind of the eyes of someone who wouldn't waver...you can't help but believe in those eyes"

"..."

"It is the eyes of someone who wouldn't lie from the bottom of their heart"

Kaga-san is unable to answer Akagi-san's reason and silently stood there...with little reaction. Kongou-san, on the other hand...

"Abyssal or ship girl...Bucky is Bucky, right?" Kongou looked a bit conflicted, but smiled as if she believes me

"..."

Yamato-san remained coldly silent while Yuudachi-chan looked concerned as she walked towards me. She nodded her head when she touched my shoulder.

"Do you remember me?" She asked Fubuki-chan

"Poi...too much...poi" I think she remembered that part from Yuudachi-chan

The others stood there unsure what to do. They're feelings are torn too, I'm sure.

"I'm your friend. Can't you remember?"

"Mut...suki..." It looks like all she knows is my name

"We were...close friends...you were my dear friend..."

I couldn't help but cry again when Fubuki-chan looked at me right in the eyes and weakly spoke.

"For once...stop...crying..." She softly spoke

Fubuki-chan said those words before succumbing to her damages. She almost collapsed, but I caught her right in time.

"We can't just take an Abyssal back at the base, can we?" Jintsuu-san looked at the others

"Argh! Why do I feel so conflicted?!" Sendai-san became frustrated

"What should we do, flagship?" Kongou-san looked at Yamato-san

Yamato-san and I intensely stared at each other for a while, both of us not giving any sign of weakness. Fubuki-chan, I lost you before...I'm not going to lose you again. I know you're still in there...trapped in that deep abyss of your mind...

* * *

 **Chapter 04:**

 _What do you want to do with the traitorous Princess?_

 _For a new Princess, she's quite the stubborn one..._

 _I'll deal with the runaway traitor on the right time_

 _And get your revenge on that female Admiral..._

 **(P.S: Next chapter is still on Mutsuki's perspective. Just a bit of "foreshadowing".)**


	4. Hidden Intentions

I'm nervous. I don't know what to do, but Yamato-san said I should face this without fear. It's hard to do that because the Admiral doesn't look to happy and so does Nagato-san. I can feel my whole body sweating and shaking with fear.

"You have a lot of explanation to do" Nagato-san is really angry

"As the flagship, I take full responsibility" Yamato-san looked calm

"No! I'm the one who insisted!" I must take responsibility as well

"..." Admiral narrowed her eyes

"But it was my decision. I should be the one to be punished"

The commander just sat there not saying a word. It's really hard to guess what she's thinking. Admiral can be easygoing and calm, but her anger is quite terrifying.

"You brought back an Abyssal to the base" Nagato-san reminded us

"But that Abyssal used to be one of our own" Yamato-san defended

"..." Admiral moved slightly

"Admiral, say something"

Nagato-san wanted the commander to say something as she just sat there looking at us with an expressionless face.

"You said this abyssal was your old friend. Special type Destroyer Fubuki to be exact"

"Y-yes" I confirmed

"And I heard Yamato over here and Fubuki were a bit close"

"We had a bit of a bond..." Yamato-san looked a bit shy looking at the Admiral

The atmosphere is getting a bit heavy with the Admiral's gaze focused on the two of us.

"But if I remember correctly, Destroyer Fubuki sank at Iron Bottom Sound a few weeks ago"

"But she is Fubuki-chan, Admiral!"

"How so? And you better have a convincing reason. Ha ha ha"

I guess the Admiral wants to confirm how certain I am that Fubuki-chan is indeed Fubuki-chan. The others are in trouble as well because of this, but I have to stand my ground.

"Because even though she can't recognize herself, she still recognized me to a degree"

"What kind of excuse is that-?!"

The commander raised her hand and gestured Nagato-san to stop. She sighed then she stood up from her chair, walking in front of her desk.

"You know the protocol, right? Destroyer Mutsuki"

"I-I know"

"Oh, and Yamato..." Admiral turned her head to her

"..." Yamato-san didn't say a thing

"We're going to have a talk about this later"

The atmosphere is intense, I can tell...and not knowing what the commander is planning to do is making it worse.

"..." Nagato-san looked puzzled

"Alright then, I'll give this...unexpected...situation a chance"

"What?!" Nagato-san is shocked

Still, the commander looked at us with a calm yet expressionless face so it's hard to tell if she's happy or angry.

"Nagato"

"But commander..."

If I remember correctly, bringing an Abyssal to the base is a a severe violation and the punishment is quite heavy. She's the admiral so I guess she can decide whether to punish or let it slide.

"You know, I was thinking of discharging or scrapping all of you..."

Scrap! The worst punishment I could think of and not hoping to happen to any of us.

"And yet knowing this is huge violation, you still proceeded anyway"

The commander laid back on her chair using her arm to rest her head. The Admiral is being serious despite being young looking.

"Why?"

"Because Fubuki-chan didn't deserve this fate. She doesn't deserve to suffer this way!"

Also, we can't leave her there since I think the other Abyssals attacked her when their planes fired their machine guns at her.

"It should have been me...not her!"

"..." The commander stared looking slightly shocked

She then switched to a smile as if she heard what she needed to hear from me. I must have overdid it when I raised my voice in this serious discussion.

"It seems I heard enough"

"You're letting this slide, Admiral?"

"Don't be mistaken. I want to make use of the enemy you brought within the base" She smiled

(I knew it...) I just breathe deeply

"I understand, commander)

It looked like Nagato-san accepted the Admiral's decision, but looked puzzled and curious about the reason.

"That

I'm a bit relieved there was a bit of a catch' to us being let off without punishment.

"For now, I'll deal with the Abyssal myself until further notice"

(I'm very worried for Fubuki-chan)

"We'll discuss more of this matter after I see how this situation will turn out"

I swallowed my breath the moment I think what the Admiral would do with Fubuki-chan. My heart felt a little tight just thinking of hearing the word sink.

"Yamato, come by to my office at 1600"

"Roger that"

The commander made it look like she's just curious and cautious, but I know there's more to it than meets the eye.

"That will be all. Dismissed"

"Admiral, are you really-?!"

"Let's talk about it later after supper"

Right before Yamato-san and I left, I heard Nagato-san and commander talking. It's none of our business so it's best if I don't know. Outside, I stared up at Yamato-san.

"Yamato-san, thank you" I bowed

"No need to thank me" She smiled

(Back there, I feared for the worst)

Four hours ago, when Yamato-san was staring down at Fubuki-chan who is unconscious...

"We'll bring her back to the base" I was surprised at her decision

"Yamato-san..."

"What?!" Sendai-san is shocked

I'm a bit relieved that Kongou-san, Akagi-san, and Yuudachi-chan supported me...especially Yamato-san.

"What will the commander think of this?" Kaga-san asked

"She'll probably listen" Kongou-san laughed and waved her hand

"Probably?!" I don't think Kaga-san is very happy

The Sendai class are just staring, probably unsure how to feel at the situation. I lost Kisaragi-san, I can't afford to lose Fubuki-chan...twice!

"I'm sure Admiral will understand" Kingou-san is too optimistic

"I'm scared" Jintsuu-san shivered

"Hang in there, poi" Yuudachi-chan helped me carry Fubuki-chan

When we returned to the base, the others who are waiting for us were all greatly shocked to see us bringing an Abyssal to the Naval district. They were all speechless, and so are we. Just then...

"What's the meaning of this?!" Nagato-san angrily marched to our location

We all stood there still speechless, waiting for the secretary ship that just arrived. I know Nagato-san would be very angry when she found out about this.

"Oh my" Mutsu-san is the opposite though

"I can explain-"

"Enough! Yamato and Mutsuki to the Admiral's office...now!'

She angrily stomped her feet, scaring all of us with the exception of Yamato-san.

"Mutsu, bring the Abyssal to a detention room"

When Mutsu-san walked towards me to take Fubuki-chan, she smiled...

"It will be alright. Trust me" I'm trusting she means well

"Right" I voluntarily give Fubuki-chan

While Mutsu-san walked away with Fubuki-chan in her arms, Nagato-san turned back her attention to us.

"The rest of you go to your rooms until this matter has been settled!"

With an angry roar, the others hurriedly left, but before Yuudachi-chan walked away, she tapped my shoulder.

"You can go through this, poi!" Her support is comforting

And so we head to the Admiral's office and received a half hour scolding from Nagato-san and an intimidating gaze from the Admiral.

"Yamato-san, why did you agree on bringing back Fubuki-chan?"

"Fubuki is the type of person who would help others doing all she could do to help them. I guess I'm just paying back a gratitude"

It looks like Yamato-san is very happy when she was spacing out. I guess she might be referring to when Fubuki-chan first met Yamato-san.

"I was conflicted and shocked when I saw Fubuki...as an Abyssal"

"Really?"

"I didn't know what to do...I couldn't say a thing..."

In a way, we both felt the same thing. Though I felt strangely glad the thought of Fubuki-chan still alive. Right now, I have to focus on making her remember which she was.

"How was it, poi?" Yuudachi-chan looks...thrilled

"Uum...Well, I guess?"

The commander suddenly letting this kind of serious matter slip is unlikely of her if I recall. Perhaps a hidden motive or personal interest?

"But we're not allowed to see Fubuki-chan for a while"

"Why, poi?"

"The admiral said something about checking the matter personally"

"I see, poi"

I hope Fubuki-chan's alright...I just couldn't help but feel really worried for her. I don't how Fubuki-chan end up as an Abyssal, but even if she is like that she's still my friend.

"What's wrong, poi?"

"I'm just a little scared..."

How should I put it? There's this nervousness I couldn't deny...and makes me feel scared.

"Maybe because Fubuki-chan as an Abyssal us still a bit shocking"

The moment I realized that the Abyssal I saw is indeed her, my mind was in chaos. I didn't know what to do and what to even say at that moment.

"I'm more shocked when you stood your ground back there, poi"

"Ha ha ha. Really?"

"Yeah. You looked very serious when you defended Fubuki-chan, poi"

That's right. When they all looked like they wanted to sink Fubuki-chan because she's an Abyssal, I just couldn't let them do it. Luckily, there were people who supported me.

"Yuudachi-chan"

"Yes, poi?"

"What I'm really afraid of is what if Fubuki-chan could never remember us"

Yuudachi-chan jolted when she heard my worst fear. I know it's too negative, but I have to assume for the worst...because that's what the Admiral told me.

"What if...she'll be just another Abyssal we have to sink?"

"Then we'll give her peace"

"Peace?"

"Being trapped like that not knowing who you were...must be painful..."

I saw the pain in Fubuki-chan's eyes when we looked at each other. She doesn't remember me, but it was as if she's trying to...but just can't.

"Yeah. It must feel like being trapped in a darkness with no memories"

If the time comes, I must be prepared and I want to send her off to peacefully rest in case the worst case scenario happens. All that depressing talk made me go outside and feel the night breeze.

"The moon is beautiful. Huh? Isn't that..."

As I wander in the base, I saw the Admiral standing quietly on the shore. Her eyes were firmly focusing on the bright moon illuminating the dark surroundings. She looked so relaxed hearing the gentle eaves brush against the sand.

"Admiral..."

I don't want to disturb the commander and her 'alone time' so I walked along before she could notice. On the other hand, I saw the Sendai class out at night...

"Come on, Naka. Night battle with me!"

"Why did you drag us out for this?" Naka-san looked a bit angry

"How about you Jintsuu? Night battle?"

"Heh? Why me?"

As always, Sendai-san is still a 'night battle maniac' who would sometimes drag her sisters for this kind of things. As I continued my walk, I looked over into the ocean and deeply wondered.

"Kisaragi-chan, I wonder if you can come back like Fubukimission

It may be just wishful thinking, but I pondered whether there's a chance Kisaragi-chan can come back like Fubuki-chan.

 **The next day...**

Because of the ongoing operations and the large number of our fleet, a lot of destroyers have been busy on going to expeditions. I guess a lot of resources are needed to fit the entire Naval district...not to mention the appetite of a certain ship girl.

"We're still not allowed to see Fubuki-chan, poi?"

"I guess not. Secretary ship Nagato or the Admiral haven't said anything"

Yuudachi-chan and I tried to take our minds off the heavy issue. Until the Admiral gives her word, we're not allowed to go near the detention room where Fubuki-chan is held.

"But I want to see Fubuki-chan, poi" Yuudachi-chan pouted

"Me too...but..."

"...?"

"I'm not sure what to say once we see Fubuki-chan again"

Where would I start? I know it wouldn't be easy to take to her in that say. Last I remember, she was hostile and looked like she's angry at ship girls.

"Do you think Fubuki-chan's doing alright right now?"

"I'm sure she's fine, poi"

I just can't stop worrying at Fubuki-chan because we can't see her so we don't know whether she's fine or not.

"It's still unfair the Admiral is sending us on a tedious expedition, poi"

"I think the Admiral is just making us compensate for that...thing"

For some reason, I suddenly remembered the Admiral last night. She looked unusually serious and lost in thought. I wonder if it has anything to do with discovering one of her ship girls came back as an Abyssal.

"Why do have to go on an expedition today as well, poi?"

"It can't be helped. The other destroyers are in the docks since Abyssals have been getting in the way of the expeditions"

"I just want to sleep today, poi"

"Besides, we are Tone-san and Chikuma-san replacements after they were damaged badly"

It's adorable to watch how even after remodeling, Yuudachi-chan prefers to relax rather than go on expeditions...though it's a bad habit.

"Come on now, Yuudachi-chan. We better get prepared"

"Poi..."

Come to think of it, the others say an Abyssal called the Supply depot Princess have been collecting resources as well. It's probably because of our attacks on their bases.

 **Later...**

It seems Yuudachi and I are teamed with Zuikaku-san, Shoukaku-san, Kirishima-san and Haruna-san. Two battleships? Hmm...usually the commander would only send one. Oh well, no time to think about it.

"How long till we get there?" Zuikaku-san looked at Kirishima-san

"According to my radar, about 100,234 kilometers"

That's a lot of kilometers. Well, at the very least we will be able to reach the target area with little to no problem.

"For some reason, I have bad feeling about this" Shoukaku-san sighed

"What do you mean, Shoukaku-san?" I curiously asked

"Something like a feeling you get when there's a bad weather"

"Don't say things like that, Shoukaku-nee"

Zuikaku-san shuddered as if she had goosebumps. I also felt a bit of a bad feeling as we drew closer to our target location.

"70,0024 kilometers before we reach the target area" Kirishima-san updated the status

As we are able to finally see the target are even though we're still far, four Abyssal fighter planes appeared and attacked us.

"Since when-?!" Zuikaku-san is surprised

Along with those planes...is their flagship Aircraft carrier Princess and her escorts. Five destroyers and one Wo-class.

"A Princess class?! Here, poi?!" Yuudachi-chan is shocked as well

We didn't expect a Princess class Abyssal to show up here! Since when did they get here?

"Hmph! I thought the little runaway would be here"

The Aircraft carrier princess clicked her tongue in disappointment. Was she expecting someone else?

"I came here to find that little traitor and I get is ship girls?! Sink in flames!"

Runaway? Traitor? Who is shed referring to? Does that mean she wasn't expecting us?

"I really hate looking at those destroyers, poi!"

As Yuudachi-chan blasted one Destroyer, she remarked in disgust. I guess I hate looking at them as well since they look like mutant whales.

"Eat AP shells!" Kirishima-san yelled

"Grr! Why do you all have to get in my way! Just when I'm not in the mood!"

The Wo-class launched more planes, but Shoukaku-san abs Zuikaku-san outnumbered the enemy planes. With two battleships, taking down the enemy destroyers is not that difficult.

"Hmph! I'll find that runaway Princess then I'm going to sink all of you!"

As we take down her escort one by one, the Aircraft carrier Princess retreated, declaring her sort of grudge to us. Among the Abyssals I encountered, she's the angriest and most talkative one I've seen.

"She ran away..." I was a little disappointed

"What was she talking about?" Kirishima-san adjusted her glasses

"Beats me" Zuikaku-san shrugged her shoulders

At least, our encounter with them ended with us receiving minor damage. They don't seem to be bothered, but I am really curious to what the Aircraft carrier Princess is shouting about.

"Is there something wrong, poi?" Yuudachi-chan stared at me directly

"Nothing. It's nothing" I smiled to reassure her

As we collected what we came for, we head back as soon as we finished our expedition. I can't still forget the Aircraft carrier Princess' words.

 _Runaway..._

 _Traitor..._

When we returned back to the Naval district, I came to find the Aktasuki class moderately and heavily damaged. It's not just them, but Atago-san, Takao-san, Hiryuu-san and Souryuu-san as well.

"I wonder what happened, poi?" Yuudachi-chan is curious

While they head to get repaired in the docks, Yuudachi-chan and I had to rest for while, but before we can go to rest...

"Destroyer Mutsuki..."

Secretary Nagato stood on the hallway along with Mutsu-san. The atmosphere looked serious, matching Nagato-san's expression.

"The Admiral wants to speak with you" Mutsu-san stated

As I was lead to a part of the Naval district I've never explored before, I saw the Admiral standing in front of a small and really closed building. It looked like as if the Admiral, has been standing there for a while.

"Admiral" Nagato-san called

"Oh, thank you Nagato and Mutsu. That will be all"

With a nod, Mutsu-san and Nagato-san left me to face the Admiral. For a fre seconds, she stared at the door sealed by a strange lock.

"Do you know why I called you here, Mutsuki?"

"No..."

"It's because there's something I want to confirm..."

"What would that be?"

I swallowed my breath at the suspense of this silence. What will happen to this face to face...discussion.

"How much you believe your friend is still there...within that Abyssal?"

"..." I was speechless

"Souls work in mysterious ways. How it affects the desire to return is somewhat tragic and enigmatic"

"Admiral?"

"What I'm saying is...the outcome might be unpredictable. Depending on how each being is driven by an instinct"

I don't really understand, but for some reason I feel like the Admiral is fearful on what will happen in the future. After fidgeting with a lock, the Admiral gently turned the knob and I was surprised to see what's inside...

"Fubuki-chan...?"

I wanted to raise my voice, but I managed to control my overwhelming emotions. She peacefully laid on the bed, probably still resting.

"Destroyer Fubuki had just finished repairs. It wasn't easy repairing an Abyssal"

"Admiral, what are you really planning?"

"It's best if you don't know, but I intend on making use of a captured Abyssal"

I silently walked towards where Fubuki-chan is sleeping. She looked like her usual self when sleeping, except for the pair of horns and white hair and skin. I need to get used to that...

"There are a lot of things I'm curious about after Yamato and I talked about this"

(Yamato-san)

"Commander, why are letting me see Fubuki-chan?"

"Like I said, Yamato and I talked, but I have my personal motives as well..."

The Admiral waved her hand as she turned around. As we left the room and before the Admiral walked away...

"I forgot to mention, I don't think that the Central Princess would take lightly on a Princess that ran away"

The Battleship Princess? I don't really understand what the Admiral has been saying, but I guess she thought this is the best for Fubuki-chan? Also, I wondered what the commander and Yamato-san talked about that changed her mind...

* * *

 **Chapter 05:**

 _You're looking for something...aren't you?_

 _If so then, what are you desperately looking for...?_

 _Something that remained even after you sunk..._

 _And it kept tormenting you until now, hasn't it?_

 _Well then...how about we make a deal?_


	5. A Deal is made

**Author:** I was supposed to upload this chapter a few days ago, but I had to rush to get Gangut...for no apparent reason. And now I shall grind my newly recruit Gangut so I can add her to my main fleet...because reasons. I'm also going to level my Commandant Teste so I can marry my french girl.

* * *

 _I want to go back..._

Water. Faint light. Falling...helplessly below. Is this...sinking? I wonder. I can remember a feeling of being below...it was dark...I was lonely. How did I get there?

 _I'm sinking..._

 _I sank..._

I couldn't move. It was lonely...I want to go back...I want...to go back...

 _Fubuki-chan!_

"...!"

I gasped for air when I woke up hearing that name again. Huh? Where am I?

"Ugh...How did I get here?"

If I remember correctly, I was back in those waters again. Sa...vo...? It hurts when I forced myself to remember. I was found by the Abyssals...they tried to drag me, but I fought back...then they came...and she came...

"Fubuki-chan"

A ship girl. A nostalgic face shot down those annoying planes. I was no longer able to fight...she kept coming closer...calling me by that name again. For some reason, I felt a flow of warm emotions when I saw her.

"She called herself...Mut...suki...?"

She was both happy and tearful while looking at me. Who was she? Why did it felt like I knew her? I wonder if she's someone I met...a long time ago. If so, then I want to see her again and get the answers I'm looking for.

"Locked..."

There is a door. Unfortunately, I can't open it from my side...maybe locked from the outside? Great. I'm stuck here. Now that I'm going to have a lot of time to think about, I placed my hand on my chest and felt the flow of unusual...emotions.

"What are these feelings...?"

These are the same feelings that I experienced when I first resurfaced. How long has it's been since I came to the surface? A month perhaps? I don't remember...All I remember is being below the water...in the dark and lonely bottom...

"Is there even...a purpose...to my existence?"

Being alone and stuck inside a room I don't know where and how I even got here, it made me think about a lot of things. I lied back down and closed my eyes as I wander off in my mind...

"Vroom! Vroom!" The little one played with her little toy

"You like playing, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah! But ship girls would come and ruin Hoppou's fun"

"Ship girls..."

I'm the most recent 'Princess' that appeared according to the others so I never really encountered any ship girls yet.

"And you fight them anyway..." I sighed

"I don't really like being bothered so I tell them to go away. I only want to play"

This one is a child both body and mind. I kind of feel a little pity as someone like Northern Princess is obligated to fight in this war.

"An Abyssal, huh..." I stared into my arm coated by a black and sort of metallic substance

As I stared endlessly, that woman showed up. Long black hair and short dress...how...normal...Her gaze is someone I shouldn't trust and let my guard down.

"Why don't we have a chat? Just you and me" She wanted me to follow her

"I'll be back later, Hoppou" I petted the little one's head

"Okay..."

Near the shore where the gentle waves would swept the sand, she stopped so I did. She stared at me with a serious expression.

"It looks like you have doubt inside you" She said

"Huh?"

"You're doubting yourself as an Abyssal, aren't you?"

As expected. She's good at knowing what others are thinking. She's the cunning yet terrifying when angered.

"That's..."

"As part of the Abyssal fleet, you don't hesitate even for a second"

"..." I clenched my fist while I steeled my expression

"Our goal is to annihilate those pesky girls. Nothing else..."

"I know that"

What for? I know that as an Abyssal, I have this primary instinct to sink ship girls as they are our enemy...but because of this doubt, I'm hesitating on whether I should follow this instinct.

"You're an Abyssal...A Princess, remember that" She reminded me as she passed by

Now that I ran away, I'm sure 'she' would have the others drag me back so she can sink me herself. She's the type of person who doesn't tolerate disobedience and stubbornness.

"...!"

The same scene of explosions and cannon fire that haunted me before returned. This time...the noise is much louder and clearer.

Sink in the...Iron...Bottom...Sound...

A laughter echoed inside my head. In a perspective, everything I see is static and brief. It's annoying that I can't clearly see the scenes flashing in my head.

"I wonder if I'm better off not being able to have visions of who I was..."

I'm beginning to lose hope on discovering the truth behind these visions. Even so, I didn't regret leaving the Abyssal fleet despite the fact I'm an Abyssal myself.

"Hmm?" Noticing something, I stood up

I widened my eyes when a familiar figure stood right in front of the locked door. It's the same person that led me to find the necklace I'm wearing.

"Who are you?"

"..." She smiled innocently

The person...the girl in front of me...why does she looked so much like me? Even with the difference, I can identify I am looking at a face that is almost similar to mine.

"What...are you?"

"..." Her lips moved, but no words came out

When I look at her, flashes of those horrible nightmares surfaced and tormented me. The pain is becoming unbearable. It felt like my mind is about to collapse.

"What do you want from me?!"

At that moment, my senses have been overwhelmed the moment the scene of 'a tragedy' flashed to my thoughts. Yes...the regret and pain inside me stirred up and consumed me.

 _I'm sinking...huh..._

I couldn't move my entire body. All the sensations felt like it faded away. What is this feeling? Why am I falling further and further? Aah...the light is fading away, but I was still trying to reach it until I could no longer feel my body moving...

"...!" The door opened

"Looks like you regained consciousness"

A girl in some sort of white uniform entered. Ah, she's completely dressed in white from the hat to the shoes. She doesn't look like an Abyssal...a ship girl, maybe?

"I never seen such anger in those eyes" She commented

She looked so calm, and I hate it! Still...I can sense she is somewhat threatening and the mere look on her eyes already says it all.

"You must be confused right now"

"What...?"

"You're in the Naval district, a ship girl base"

I'm within enemy lines. This is annoying, but any place is better than back to the other Abyssals. Sometimes I wonder how my life could have turn out if I decide to remain as nothing but an Abyssal vessel.

"It's not just anger. I can see longing. You're searching for something..."

(Who is this person?)

"What are you looking for? Or perhaps someone...?"

I don't want to look at those eyes with a glare as sharp as a knife. I heard a sly remark on her, but I ignored it.

"Answers..." Why did I say that?

"Answers?"

"Vague memories..."

When I look at her, I see someone who looked like who had gone through...sinking. I can't describe it, but I'm certain this person knows a lot of secrets.

(I shouldn't be telling this to someone like this...this person)

"Vague memories, you say? I see..."

"Just who are you?"

"Just someone who has a horrible past with Abyssals"

I hate it when people toy me with their words. Is this person trying to act calm and mysterious to intimidate me? Reminds me of a certain Princess...

"Tell me, Fubuki. Do you remember sinking?"

"Sin...king..." Perhaps that memory of helpless falling to the depths of the ocean

"Or is your mind empty of any memories?"

What does this person want from me? It's like she wanted to know what's inside my mind. I don't like this person...

"What do you want...from me?"

"I just want to know whether an Abyssal can retain a part of their...former self"

"..."

"More importantly, a Destroyer named Mutsuki still sees you as her friend"

Mutsuki? If I remember correctly, I think it's the name of the ship girl that I last saw before...I blacked out. Her name rung something in my mind, but I don't what it's supposed to mean.

"You reacted when I mentioned her name"

"..." What is it to her?

This person is getting on my nerves. She kept looking as if she is observing me intently and keenly.

"I guess parts of your old memories still lingered, huh"

"You...don't know anything about me"

"You're right. I don't anything about you..."

"Grr..."

"This would be easier if you would just cooperate with me"

Cooperate? I may have left the Abyssal fleet, but there's no way I'm cooperating with...with ship girls! I clenched my fist angrily as this person's smug is making me feel annoyed.

"Or do you want me to throw you back to the depths with the other Abyssals?"

"Like I'd go back to them"

"I know what you mean. Central Princess doesn't take lightly on a run away"

(She knows about that woman?)

"If you have nowhere to go, then you might as well cooperate with me"

This person is narrowing my choices. If I go back to the sea again, I'll be relentlessly hunted again and Battleship Princess will definitely sink me. Can I...really trust this person?

"W-what do you want?"

"To understand more about the Abyssal as I no longer want to see any ship girl sink"

"Huh?"

"Help us fight the Abyssal fleet. In exchange, I'll what I can to help you"

"...?!"

"Don't be surprised. I know a lot about Abyssals, especially your case"

(This bastard...!)

What do I do? Argh...I'm left with little choice. If I refuse, I will probably have to face my punishment for running away. Then again, if what she's saying is true, then I'll be able to make sense of these...vague images.

"What do you say, Abyssal Destroyer Princess? Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand

"You're asking me to betray the Abyssal fleet just like that...?"

"A lone Princess wandering in the seas. It doesn't seem you're on their side either"

I'm on no one's side. I am neither on the Abyssals nor the Ship girl's side, but this person...is toying with my situation. This human is very unlikable...

"So what's your decision, Princess?"

"...Fine"

I stared at her gloved hand for a few seconds. I hesitated to reached out for the hand, but I steeled my will and told myself to endure this...sort of punishment. I touched her hand and she shook it.

"Who is this...Mutsuki?" I've been meaning to ask her

"A good friend of yours...and the ship girl who saw you sank right before her eyes"

"What?"

"That's right. You sank right before Mutsuki's eyes. It's something she was never able to forget..."

The ship girl who saw me sank? Right...before her eyes? Argh! Every time I'm reminded of sinking, my head hurts and it's unbearably painful.

 _I want to go back..._

Those words kept repeating on my head. Who's voice was it? The voice sounded lonely even though its deep echo tormented me. It sounded like my own voice...but why it's as if...there's pain?

"Your expression tells me Mutsuki is familiar to you"

"...?!"

"I guess even after sinking, you retained the feeling that she is important to you"

What is this person saying? Only if I could get her to stop talking such nonsense.

"For a commander to spare an enemy...how laughable"

In this endless war, you do what you have to do...and destroy the enemy at all cost.

"Like I said, I saw you as someone who could be useful in this war, and besides..."

(There's more?)

"You're not the first one I saw. This kind of thing already happened before"

She turned around. There's bitterness in her words, as if she's upset about something. Before that human could leave, she stopped in her tracks and turned her head around.

"By the way, Do you happen to know Seaplane Tender Water Princess?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"No reason..."

With an odd smile, the human left...and I'm left alone again. To think I'm siding with the enemy just because I have little choice left. Thinking about that person's words...

 _I guess even after sinking, you retained the feeling that she is important to you..._

"Important...? Is that why I keep seeing her in my head?"

It's just nonsense. It doesn't matter to me...It doesn't concern me. In the end, I'm still an Abyssal. I'm not a ship girl.

"A voice...?"

A cry. A whisper. A call. I remember this voice. This voice was the one that woke me up from my sleep. In the deep dark and cold grave, I was called by a voice. I followed it...a light. It echoed...

 _Come here..._

Because of it, no matter how far I go, I can't seem to reach "that place". It just goes further and further...I can't reach it. Whenever I try, my mind wanders off...as if my consciousness is always being taken over.

 _Come here..._

Again it whispered to me. I can see someone...a figure in front of me. It wants me to go back up there. Back at the surface. If only I didn't listen to that voice. If only I could remain asleep under the sea...then I wouldn't go through this trouble.

 _I wish this kind of peace could last forever..._

"Mutsuki..."

Huh? Why did I say that name? An echo of another voice. Someone's warm smile. Who did it belong to? Who is...Mutsuki? If I remember that humans words...

You sank right before Mutsuki's eyes...

Don't tell me the person in that vision...in the middle of a battle...the one. I can remember the sound of explosions and the sight of flames. It's vague...very very vague. I can see someone. Someone who was reaching out her hand...with tears on the cheeks...

"What are you trying to say?"

I can see that person reaching out her hand. Over and over again, her lips moved...it's as if she's shouting at the top of her lungs. Was it...Mutsuki? I'm not sure...

"...?"

I opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep again. I wonder how long I dozed off. Anyhow, the door opened and a strange person walked in. A woman with long black hair and two pointy things on her head walked in.

"Who are you supposed to be? Another ship girl like that girl in white"

Anyone with that kind of clothing isn't an ordinary person. Honestly, I thought Abyssals like to stand out.

"The commander isn't a ship girl, Abyssal"

I can already tell she dislikes me as much I dislike her right now. There's no one to blame as it's only natural for a ship girl to detest an Abyssal, and vice versa.

"Just what do you want?" I have very little energy in talking to her

"To confirm whether you really are Special type Destroyer Fubuki"

"Then you're just wasting my time"

Fubuki. She is the third person to call me by that name. Is it my name? There's a high possibility, but how I come I can't seem to remember it? This isn't something I should be surprised about. After all, my memories are blank...except for these 'pieces' that kept appearing as dreams and visions.

"You people keep assuming I'm someone you knew. Guess what?"

"..."

"I'm not. Whoever you ship girls see in me...isn't here"

"..."

I don't like talking too much, but it seems I overdid it by a bit. Maybe being contained in this place is getting to me. Aah...I don't like being a prisoner. I've had my experience in the hands of that 'woman'.

"Is that so...?" After a while, she finally spoke again

"..."

"Then I'm really wasting my time here"

Without saying anything else, she just left...just like that. To think there are ship girls this enigmatic.

"I don't understand...those people at all"

At the very least, I'm imprisoned somewhere a little brighter than the last one I was in. For some reason, I feel a faint longing back with the Abyssals even though I no longer wish to return. I know I'm deemed as a runaway and now a traitor...

 _Fubuki..._

In this maddening loneliness, I thought of that name. It felt so calming and warm for some reason. When I closed my eyes, I repeated that name again and I saw something...

"My...name is..."

The day I surfaced. The day I was brought into the sea of endless war. My consciousness back there was blurry and chaotic. I couldn't think straight

...I could barely remember...

"It looks like you're still clinging"

A woman whose entire body is somewhat exposed. I remember the red gaping cracks on her body, her long white hair along with those two horns, and her glowing red eyes glaring down at me.

"Can't...forget..."

At the island where I found the necklace I'm wearing, "she" was there. It was as well if she was waiting...as if she was expecting.

"A Princess class, huh?" She walked towards me

"..."

"Stop clinging. It will only hurt more"

Her cold cracked hand reached out to me and held my cheek. At the very least, it was warmer compared to the bottom of the ocean. As if mesmerized, I looked up to her.

"That's it. Slowly listen to the voice of the Abyss" Her voice was alluring

I wasn't able to resist, but my mind continued to struggle. It struggled to keep 'something' inside me intact. Why? What was the thing I refuse to let go.

"Feel the hatred. Feel the anger. Feel...the malice of the Abyssal"

"..." I couldn't speak. Only listen

"You are...an Abyssal"

"Abyssal..."

After that, everything went black. It was the same feeling being under again in the cold dark water. No light...no hope...just hatred and chaos...

"Guah!"

Feeling that memory again gave my entire body a shock. It felt so awful I want to forget it. At least, I didn't dream of the worst experience I had while I was still on the Abyssal fleet.

"I don't want to remember that damn memory again"

I touched the pendant. It calms me down...for some reason. I concentrated on feeling the cold metal on my skin. The markings on it...I'm feeling it as well. This kind of thing seems awfully familiar

 _Hmm? Are you nervous?_

 _It's a big operation after all_

 _Don't worry. We got each other's backs, poi!_

I can't fully make out the faces, just the words and some parts of the scenery. The realistic feeling of touching the necklace in my vision is the same one I'm wearing right now. The closed and metal covered scenery. Light, equipment, people, and a large gate that slowly opened.

 _I can do this. I have to fight against it..._

The feeling inside me. What's with this...strange sensation? Something inside me is drawing me here...familiarity never ceases. These feelings...I've felt them before, haven't I?

* * *

 **-Extra-**

With the awkward silence, I just couldn't help but quietly look at the Admiral sitting across the room with a calm yet intrigued expression. I know the Admiral does a lot of strange things, but...I want to know what's actually on her mind.

"Are you here to question my decision as well, Yamato?"

"I just want to ask the commander what's the true reason. There's more to it, isn't it?"

"Hmm...curious, are you?"

She smiled and laughed. Did I say something I shouldn't have said? Maybe the Admiral thinks I don't trust her decisions. Then again, she regained back her calm demeanor.

"Do you know about the Seaplane Tender Water Princess?"

"The Abyssal Seaplane Tender?"

"The truth is...that Abyssal was actually..."

"...!"

My hands shook as I became lost in thought after hearing what the commander had just said. Admiral, all this time...you knew about _it_. I just can't help but wonder...How does the Admiral have this kind of knowledge?

"Admiral...you..."

The commander just sat there, smiling calmly as usual. Honestly, Admiral. I guess like the Admiral, I have to see how this will turn out...whether this situation will result in a good ending or bad ending.


	6. The Secretary ship

_Just what is the Admiral thinking?_

To think the Admiral let this thing slide off without punishment and vaguely speaking her reasons. I've been her secretary ship for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen her do something like this. Mutsu doesn't look like she is bothered by it...how unsurprising.

"You look excited" Mutsu's smile told me so

"It's just that it's rare for me to see you get this...bothered"

"..."

I just continued to walk. I have no time for this. The Admiral wants me in her office at exactly 1900 and that's what I'm going to do. Mutsu is going with the flow and barely takes this situation seriously.

"Admiral" I entered her office and saluted

As usual, she's just casually sitting there while looking at a picture frame I never seen before. Her eyes are grieving and filled with sorrow, but her expression returned to her normal calm self when she hid the object in her desk's drawer.

"Now that you're here. Let's talk about what occurred earlier this morning"

I wanted to talk about this since morning, but the Admiral preferred it to discuss it tonight. The Admiral may be young, but the way she acts and speaks...it was as if she was a veteran of this war.

"Why, Admiral? I want to hear your reason"

"Hmm...Why indeed?"

That look of hers. She's barely taking this situation seriously. Even so, she is my and this Naval district's Admiral.

"It's an Abyssal we're talking about, Commander"

"I know that, and I know our duty is to wipe them out"

If you know that...then why choose to let the enemy live? Not to mention letting 'it' stay in our base.

"And I know that they took countless lives when they attacked the mainland"

"..."

"Nagato, you as a ship girl and me just being an ordinary human...there's a huge difference in our perspectives"

That may be true, but it still doesn't explain her unexpected decision this morning.

"That still doesn't explain, Admiral"

"To put it simple, I want to learn more of their nature and how they exist"

Her tone changed. I recognized that type of voice. It may be just simple, but I know the commander has ulterior motives. After all, every time the Abyssal Destroyer Princess is mentioned, her expression changes and her hands become tensed.

"I want to end this war. I don't want anymore of you to sink. I...don't want to see another one...sink"

She clenched her fists. The Admiral...is becoming emotional again. This is most probably because of that ship girl...

"Your former secretary ship..." I couldn't help but utter those words

"...!" Her eyes expression became darker

"Forgive me. I'm not supposed to say that" I bowed apologetically

I would always wonder whatever happened to the Admiral's 'tragedy'. I wonder what happened back there...that the commander could never forget...

"I'm planning on speaking with Fubuki as soon as possible"

"What?!"

"Maybe she'll nicely reveal a few information about the other Abyssals"

She laid back in her chair. Admiral, please take this situation seriously. If the higher ups were to find out about this...she'll be charged with treason and be executed.

"Admiral, have you ever thought what would happen if the Grand Admiral discovers you're keeping an enemy?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

I can't believe the Admiral just said that, but then again she looked as if she is ready to face any type of consequences to achieve what she wants.

"Just what are you planning, Admiral?"

"I want to prove something...or at least, prevent something"

"I still don't understand..."

"Of course you don't. No one does..."

This suddenly reminded me of the operation more than a month ago. The operation at Savo Island...the Battle of Cape Esperance. It was almost like this, the commander and I are in the office planning on the next operation.

"So it's decided that our next target is Savo island?"

"Mmm...Yes..."

She seemed a bit uncertain, but somewhat determined. The commander looked at the map where the pieces symbolizing each fleet are placed on the red markings.

"What's wrong, commander?"

"I feel a bit uneasy. That place is the grave of countless ships"

"Admiral..."

She laid back on her chair with her head resting on her arm. I can't blame the Admiral if she's somewhat tensed.

"It's going to be a a large operation so I have to expect the worst"

"I understand that..."

"Though the fleet is decided, but the details need to be reviewed first before being discussed with the other flagships"

"I'm guessing this has something to do with the Battleship Princess gathering Abyssals in the Solomon Islands"

"Maybe..."

The Admiral nodded. During this kind of operations, the commander is always uneasy and spaced out since she's the one planning all the details in the operations. My only duty is to relay her orders and act as the second in command.

"Until my next order, Destroyer Fubuki is to be detained. That means no inflicting any sort of harm to her"

"...I understand, commander"

"I can't blame you if you doubt me, Nagato. I mean what kind of Admiral would spare our worst enemy"

Sometimes I don't understand how can the Admiral smile and laugh at this kind of things. Maybe barely having any sleep finally got to her?

"Besides, I can see how sincere Destroyer Mutsuki was when I saw that pure determination in her eyes"

"But that's just relying on your instincts, Admiral"

"You wouldn't understand now, but once you got to the point where you no longer exist...you'll understand"

"I still don't understand..."

"Heh! You could say when I looked at the hope and determination in her eyes, it reminded me of someone I knew"

The Commander is having that nostalgic longing in her eyes. Perhaps she's referring to one of the ship girls she handled once...but sunk.

"Thinking logically though, this is a good opportunity to study an Abyssal. How they act, how they function, and how they think"

"I suppose that could be a good reason..."

"Besides if I let Central Princess retrieve one runaway Princess...I'll just be making the same mistake again"

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing..."

In the end, I just have to trust the Admiral's decision...even though her reason made little sense and seemed like she's has a motive of her own. I still remembered a few days ago when Yamato's fleet returned with the 'surprise'.

"Nagato, Nagato!" Mutsu came running to the office

"What's wrong?"

"S-sorry for interrupting, but Yamato's fleet..."

The commander tipped off her hat, meaning she's prepared to listen. I, too, is interested to listen.

"They brought an Abyssal back with them..."

"An Abyssal?!" I was taken by surprise

"Admiral, what do you want to do with the Abyssal?"

When Mutsu asked, I looked at the Admiral only to see her darkened expression with that threatening glare. Her fingers intertwined with each other, setting her in a thinking position.

"An Abyssal...huh..."

(Commander...?)

"What kind of Abyssal?"

"The...Abyssal Destroyer Princess..." Mutsu's voice slowly fell off

There was a silence in the room, and it makes me intrigued on what will she choose to do.

"Who and why did they brought a Princess class to my base?"

"Destroyer Mutsuki claims that the Abyssal was Destroyer Fubuki"

"Fubuki...?!"

The Admiral widened her eyes, but that was just for a brief moment. I wonder why...

"I see now..."

"Admiral?"

"Listen. Nagato, Mutsu, detain the Abyssal...for now"

(What?!) I just reacted silently

"What about Yamato's fleet?" I just asked

"Call Yamato and Mutsuki here. They have a lot of explaining to do"

She sat back in her chair, looking a bit stern and uninterested at anything else.

"Understood!" With that, Mutsu and I saluted and head to Yamato's fleet immediately

We head to where Mutsu had the fleet waiting and I was a bit surprised at the Abyssal being held Destroyer Mutsuki. She looked at me with a worried face while she tightly held the unconscious Abyssal that somewhat resembled the sunken ship girl, Destroyer Fubuki.

"..." Mutsu silently gazed at me

I held out my hand and cut her off before she could say anything else. Yamato understood that. The rest of the ship girls looked tensed except for the Standard aircraft carrier Kaga.

"I can explain-"

"Enough! Yamato and Mutsuki to the Admiral's office...now!"

I stomped my foot, letting my anger for this unacceptable actions.

"Mutsu, bring the Abyssal to the detention room"

While Mutsu brings the unconscious Abyssal to the detention room, I glared at the rest of them.

"The rest of you back to your quarters until this matter is settled!"

With one command, I had them running back to the dormitory with only Yamato and Mutsuki left at the scene. How it turned out is not what I expected, but I respect the Admiral's decision.

"You looked stressed" Mutsu gave me some tea

The only thing I'm stressed about is what will happen if the higher ups were to find out the Admiral is keeping an Abyssal within the Naval disnaking Every time I would think of the Abyssal Destroyer Princess who resembles Fubuki, who sank at Savo Island during the Battle of Cape Esperance.

"How long are we going to wait?" Mutsu looked bored

"Until the strike fleet reports back"

Ooyodo sat in front of the radio control while the commander silently drank her coffee. She kept herself busy by viewing over the operation's details.

"The night can be a little scary, huh?"

"There's nothing scary about it" I don't like Mutsu's teasing smile

"No need to be so serious, Nagato"

I'm not sure if this is her way of comforting me or anything. I don't really understand Mutsu's behavior.

"How about you, commander?" She turned to ask

"I can say it's terrifying in its own way"

"...?"

With a single sip from her cup, the Admiral responded with such a serious and stoic face. I'm not sure whether she was being honest or not.

"Our surface radars are still on the developing stage. It's hard to detect the enemy at night...while they silently wait there, knowing your presence in the darkness"

The commander talked as if she was basing it from experience, but it's just my imagination.

"Like how a battleship standing on the water, unaware that a submarine is just right down below...waiting to strike with a torpedo"

As a battleship, that puts me on a bit of an edge...but the commander has a point. Battleships are the main force of ship girls, but we can't counter against Abyssal submarines and their torpedoes.

"...!"

While we're all silently waiting, the radio beeped. It must be Aoba sending morse codes. Ooyodo keenly listened to the messaged and widened her eyes in shocked.

"Aoba's fleet is under attacked by an large force led by the Battleship princess"

"What?!" The Admiral stood up out of surprise

"T-they can't retreat because of the Battleship Princess overpowering them"

"Admiral"

I looked at the commander who was surprised, but regained her normal composure a few seconds later.

"Send Yamato's fleet to rescue the secondary assault fleet and retreat at top speed!"

"Understood!"

Ooyodo immediately conveyed the message to Yamato's fleet who is sent on a mission as well.

"You're in a deep thought" Mutsu stared at me

"..." I just sighed as I stood up

"Where are you going?"

"I have work to do"

There's something I want to talk about with the Admiral...something I really needed to know. At first, I don't want to bother her, but this concerns her knowledge about the Abyssals. On my way to the commander's office, the first Aircraft carrier division walked down the hallway.

"Secretary ship Nagato" They both saluted

"Were you two from the Admiral's office?"

"Yes" Kaga answered

"I see. Carry on..."

I have nothing else to ask so I went on my way without a second thought. For some reason, I feel more seriousness from those two from usual, especially Kaga.

"Admiral"

"Yes?" She looks exhausted even though it's still morning

"There's something I've been meaning to ask"

She raised her back and unexpectedly regained her energy. I hope the commander takes this matter seriously this time.

"It's regarding your knowledge with the Abyssals..."

"..." The Admiral was silent while she lowered her head

"It's fine if you don't wish to speak about it"

The Admiral tilted her head as if she is deciding on something and I just stood here waiting for a response.

"I guess I should trust my secretary ship since you act as my right hand"

"...?"

"From your look, I can tell you think I don't trust you"

To a degree, I thought of it that way. I guess the Admiral noticed it more than I did.

"It's time to tell you why I made such unlikely decisions"

"Admiral..."

"A day before the operation at Ironbottom Sound, Fubuki spoke to me"

"What do you mean by that?"

I don't understand by what the commander meant. I'm confused right now.

"Destroyer Fubuki knew she would return right where she first ended"

Great. I'm more puzzled and confused than I was two minutes ago. I wish the Admiral could be clearer with her statements.

"For short, Fubuki knew she was going to sink at Savo island, but still struggled to fight her own fate"

"But in the end, it was inevitable..." I softly answered

"Yes..."

The Admiral lost a few of the ship girls she once handled here in the Maizuru Naval district. Before I even came to this Naval district, she already lost about two ship girls.

"I told what would happen...and she accepted it..."

"Then how do you know that Abyssal is Destroyer Fubuki?"

"Even after sinking, Destroyer Fubuki managed to cling on to her memories as a ship girl"

"But it doesn't seem that way"

As of the current situation, Destroyer Fubuki is hostile and violent on rare occasions. It's like we're keeping a dangerous predator in the base.

"I know, but speaking with her made me realize there's a chance she can regain what she lost"

"What do you mean by that, Admiral?"

"She still remembers...by feeling...the ship girl closest to her. The same ship girl that saw her sink right before her eyes"

The Admiral. By her look, I knew she's planning on something...unlikely.

"I want to see if that ship girl can bring back the sunken ship girl inside that Abyssal"

"By ship girl...you mean...Destroyer Mutsuki..."

"Correct!"

Again. The Admiral is planning something that makes no sense and will probably end horribly.

"Whether her instinct as an Abyssal or memories as a ship girl will become dominant is up to fate itself"

"So you're gambling with the slightest chance, Admiral"

"Yeah..."

Sometimes I just think that the Admiral is bit...way too hopeful, but sometimes I also think...she knows what she is doing and she is ready to face the outcome.

"Then there's a chance you might lose this bet"

"I know that" Her smile is somewhat filled with sadness

"..."

"When the time comes...it will have to end to that"

The Admiral removed her hat and put it down on her desk, revealing the red linear streak on her snow white hair.

"It wasn't easy talking to her, but I had to use her cornered situation to get her to help"

"Are you really sure about this, Admiral?"

"Now that's a silly question"

Silly. I guess you could say that, commander...but still, I couldn't take off the curiosity on whether you have an ulterior motive.

"It reminded me when you and Mutsu first joined the base"

"A-admiral...let's not talk about that"

"Ha ha ha. I'm not planning to"

The serious situation became a light one when the Admiral mentioned when Mutsu and I first arrived here.

 **The next day...**

While the Training cruiser Katori trains the Yuugumo class destroyers and Training cruiser Kashima trains the Kagerou class destroyers, I spotted Hyuuga watching the Destroyers do practice exercises.

"Hyuuga, can we talk?"

"Oh? Secretary ship, what's wrong?"

I'll take this chance to discuss something important with this cryptic and mysterious Battleship.

"The Abyssal...what do you think they are fighting for?"

"What a strange question..."

It's true. I wouldn't ask such things...but I feel like this is something I can speak with Hyuuga.

"I believe it's because fighting is the only thing they know"

"..."

"They don't question their purpose, they just keep going. Just like us"

As expected, I got a deep answer with a lot of meanings from Hyuuga. Her gaze is somewhat sorrowful and longing.

"The only thing that differs us from them is that we value hope and bond. It's because of hope that we continue to move forward"

Hyuuga gazed at the destroyers practicing with a bright smile on their faces. Everyone cares for each other, cherishes each other and it what keeps them going.

"Yeah. You're right"

Resuming my duty, I head to the Admiral's office only to see her a bit anxious, but serious. She gazed at the papers on her desk and on her hand.

"Admiral, here is the result from the last sortie"

"Good"

The commander answered blankly as if she didn't here what I said and just answered absent mindedly.

"You looked distressed"

"You can tell, huh"

The papers on her desk are all mixed up. Some of them are the information on the foreign ships that are planned to be assigned here two months from now while the rest are reports from the other Admirals.

"The planning stage for the next operation has begun" She pressed her temple

"Another operation?"

"Operation AL in the Northern AL waters"

The Northern AL waters. Judging from the reports, the plan is to strike the main center where a Princess class Abyssal is said to inhabit the area. I guess that's why the Kure Naval district was slowly cleared the area for the past few weeks.

"A combined fleet from two Naval districts, huh..."

"Yeah. The Maizuru Naval district's main fleet along with the Kure Naval district's"

According to the paper, the Operation is still on the planning process. On operations like this...

"Whenever I think about an operation, it brings out a nostalgic feeling inside me"

"Nostalgic? Why is that, Admiral?"

"I don't know. It makes me feel both excited...yet anxious"

"It's just stress, Admiral"

This is similar to when she reported to the Admiral of the fleet after the Operation at Savo island. At that time, when the operation ended...

"The operation was successful...but with one loss"

"..."

Not long after our 'victory', I reported to the Admiral only to see her with an emotionless and darkened expression.

"Aoba's fleet are all heavily damaged from the surprised attack and are now at the docks"

"..."

"Even so we lost one. Destroyer Fubuki of Aoba's strike fleet"

"..." She's still silent

"Despite with the single casualty, we succeeded in clearing Savo island"

I'm guessing the Admiral is greatly affected as well since she lost another ship girl under her. I can't blame her...because this isn't the first time she lost a ship girl.

"I see. This is an acceptable result" The Admiral's voice...it's...restrained

"Admiral..."

It's like she's forcibly holding back her emotions even though she displays an emotionless and serious expression.

"It was fortunate enough we didn't lose a single fleet..." She just sighed

"Aoba said it's her fault for mistaking the enemy as one of ours"

"..."

"...and flashing her searchlight on them"

"I'll speak with the Flagship tomorrow. I'll let the girls have their rest"

She breathed deeply, controlling each moment. The Admiral's hand tensed up with her squeezing her fist. I didn't bother mentioning about how she felt about this...she would get mad instead.

"Admiral, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How do you plan on using the captured Abyssal as an advantage?"

It's been a few days yet the commander hasn't spoken on her plan to use the harbored Abyssal against the war with the Abyssals.

"I just need her knowledge on the Abyssals, namely the Demon and Princess class"

"Demon and Princess class..."

"If possible, I want her to cooperate with us...but I don't blame her trust issues"

Cooperate? The Admiral has some very unlikely ideas...but all of them unexpectedly ends the way she intended to. Even so, this plan of hers is almost impossible...

(Admiral, what are you planning to do? Knowing you...there's a hidden intention behind your decision)

All I can do right now is observe and not further question the Admiral's intention. I have to resist the urge of this doubt and just trust my Admiral.

* * *

 **Chapter 07:**

 _At 0200 on October 11 20_ _XX, ..._

 _Special type Destroyer Fubuki sank..._

 _At the "Battle of Cape Esperance"..._

 _I wonder if this what fate itself wanted..._

 _To have history repeat itself..._


	7. The Admiral's thoughts

At 2200 while awaiting for the status report on the Express sent to meet up with a convoy from Savo island, I just sat quietly and spent my time reviewing some documents.

"The Yokusaka convoy should be nearing the target area now, Admiral" Nagato reported

"I see"

"Mmm. All this waiting is wearing me out" Mutsu looked bored

"Have a little patience. In these situations, first one to give out loses"

"That's right" Nagato proudly nodded

Twenty minutes later, the allied convoy radioed to report over the situation. At the same time, I thought Yamato's fleet should arrive at enemy fleet location in the Solomon islands.

"This is flagship Chitose of the Yokusaka convoy. There are no Abyssal fleet spotted in the vicinity. I repeat, there are no Abyssal fleet spotted in the vicinity"

"Copy that, flagship Chitose"

Ooyodo then relayed the message on Aoba's fleet after the status report was updated by the flagship of the allied convoy. It seems the situation is going down smoothly than expected. At 2340, Aoba updated her fleet's status as well.

"This is flagship Aoba. The fleet is 50 kilometers south of Savo island and an allied fleet has been spotted"

An allied convoy? It seems Yokusaka's convoy is in the target point faster than I expected. Despite it...a fatal mistake has been made...at that time.

"The Express fleet is under attack by an enemy surface combat fleet!"

Ooyodo told me in a loud tone while continuing to listen to the radio message.

"The enemy fleet is composed of four elite Battleship Ru-class, three Heavy cruiser Ri-class...also elite, One standard Carrier Wo kai flagship, and two Battleship Ta-class!"

"What?! That many?!" I was shocked

"Led by Battleship Princess!"

The Battleship...Princess. That Abyssal...has the most number of ship girls decimated next to Central Princess. At this rate, the fleet will be wiped out.

"Furutaka and Aoba has been moderately damaged"

"Admiral" Nagato looked at me

"Send Yamato's fleet at top speed...and retreat as soon as possible"

"Roger!"

Of all the time I sent a fleet not meant to take on that many Battleships, especially the Battleship Princess herself.

"Didn't the Yokusaka convoy said there are no Abyssals in the vicinity?!" Mutsu's right

"Ooyodo, radio the Yokusaka convoy"

"Roger!"

"Just what are those Yokusaka girls doing?" Nagato bit her thumb

"Admiral, the Yokusaka fleet isn't responding!"

"Don't tell me..."

"The Abyssals got the Yokusaka fleet as well..."

They didn't radio about the enemy. Were they intercepted before they could even do it? Or did they failed to fail to radio it on their part?

(This kind of situation...bring back horrible memories)

On October 11 20XX, at the aftermath at the operation in Savo island...the Maizuru Naval district succeeded, but at the cost of one casualty.

"According to the flagship Aoba, the enemy seemed they've been expecting the fleet. Furthermore, they were overpowered with the Battleship Princess' ambushing them"

While facing the higher ups, I had to report myself along with the written one...as they changed the protocol.

"Who's the casualty?"

"The Special type Destroyer Fubuki of Aoba's fleet. She sunk after suffering cannon fire from the Battleship Princess"

"At the very least, you managed to keep minimal casualty at a dangerous operation"

It makes me uneasy mentioning and hearing at the single loss of one of the ship girls I'm handling. Maybe...I just got a little too attached with those girls.

"Yes. The main force, Yamato's fleet arrived in time to eliminate the enemy fleet"

"On your report, it says...about a standard Wo class?"

"It was a Flagship version which explains its ability to launch planes at night"

These people haven't seen a living Abyssal up close. They just sit there and bark orders, not caring if it sends ship girls to die. These fools...who only care for themselves...

"It was fortunate enough that the first express fleet suffered moderate to heavy damage, despite the ambush and one loss"

"Well this war is getting increasingly difficult with the Abyssals learning each day"

(It's not the entire Abyssal. The Demons and Princesses are the ones that have human level intelligence)

It reminded me of that one Hime a long time ago. They don't know about what really happened at that incident so it's best kept a secret.

"Though we didn't manage to clear the island of the Abyssals"

"Then we leave the cleaning of the area to your ship girls" The Admiral of the fleet gave me an order

"Yes sir" I saluted

"That will be all. Dismissed"

With that, I saluted and left the room still feeling annoyed and ticked off at those officials. I lost a good friend out of a rear admiral's foolishness, but they brushed it off like the loss meant nothing.

"Someone looks really pissed" Sajin spoke to me in a teasing tone

"Just annoyed" I sighed

"You came here to report as well, huh"

"Yeah..."

I guess he is here with the same reason as mine...reporting to our higher ups. Ugh, I just wish I could see his face less often.

"I heard you lost one of your girls"

While outside, he lit up a cigarette and smoked. He tried to offer me one, but I shook off my head. Damn...I guess he heard about the operation as well...

"What about it?"

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I? It's not like this is the first time"

His face softened; It's strange for a man in his late twenties. This good for nothing Admiral may look a bit scary, but he cares for his girls.

"There's no point in wallowing over it. We're adults, you know"

"Ha ha ha! Same as ever. You would always look past what happened and move on in an instant"

He's making it sound like I'm some sort of heartless person. This bastard would sometimes get on my nerves.

"It's weird for a twenty four year old woman to act like that. It's like you're a battle hardened survivor"

"Survivor..."

It reminded me of the memory of that time. A base was bombed and she was with me at that time. The Central Princess attacked with a cold glare on her face. For me to live...she had to sacrifice herself...

"That little destroyer you believed in...it's a shame you lost her"

"Yeah..."

"How's her teammates doing?"

"Not good, especially Mutsuki and Yuudachi"

Those two. When they returned to the base, they cried with their sorrow echoing from the bottom of their hearts. Mutsuki had it the worst as Fubuki sank right before her.

"But it was a sacrifice, right?"

"Not really. Fubuki saw it coming...her fate I mean"

He looked confused while he took of his cigarette from his mouth.

"You wouldn't understand"

I stood up and walked away. I don't want to talk more to this annoying bastard that I call an acquaintance.

"Before you go"

"...?" I looked back

"I hope I can visit your Naval district again and see your wonderful ship girls"

"..."

His sadistic grin is also annoying, but I smiled as a reply and tipped off my hat. It's only been a day since the operation and I can't blame if the other Destroyers felt a little grief. They lost one of their comrades after all. When I returned to the base and head straight through my office...I sat on my chair thinking everything that has happened so far.

"This is a war. Casualties are to be expected" I told myself

Even if I tell that to myself, I can't help but feel sadness like any human being. It's been a month ever since that operation, huh. I don't want to see another one sink, because the first time it happened...it hurt so much. While I laid my back on my chair and is about fall asleep, someone knocked and enter.

"Admiral, new orders from the main Headquarters has been issued" Nagato handed over a few papers

"New orders?" I wasn't expecting that

As my eyes looked over the words in the telegram, I was a bit taken by surprise at first.

"Operation AL is postponed? Why would they cancel this operation?"

The telegram sent from the main command doesn't explain why the operation for two Naval districts have been delayed for just a small scale operation.

"Intercept the large enemy fleet planning an assault towards the Malaya anchorage in the estimated route...Sink the Southern War Demon that will head into the anchorage...hmm..."

"..."

"This is a lot of details..."

An assault...this will be slightly problematic. Well, this is my duty as the Admiral after all.

"I guess I can use the the submarines to tail their movements if they're sending large capital ships"

In addition, the report that came with the order stated that a Southern War Demon is on that area. It's just another large scale operation after all...but I can't underestimate the Abyssals, never again.

"What will be your next action, Admiral?"

"Arrange three fleets for the operation within twenty four hours"

Since the details on the strategy for the operation already came with the order, all I have to do now is arrange a fleet. One of my options is to send a torpedo squadron accompanied by a carrier led fleet.

"Southern War Demon. Brings back old memories"

"A War Demon class. Then...the enemy flagship is not ordinary" Nagato has a point

"As long as it doesn't evolve or anything, the operation will go as planned"

A Demon or Princess class that evolves can wipe out a heavy fleet singlehandedly if we're not careful. The only thing assuring right now is that the enemy flagship has weaker armor compared to the other Abyssals.

"Is there something wrong, Admiral?"

"No. It's just this uneasiness of mine"

I've gotten used to this uncomfortable feeling, but it keeps bothering me whenever there's an operation. I don't know if this is fear or excitement...or both.

"As time passes, facing the Abyssals proves to be more increasingly difficult"

"Admiral..."

"I'm not planning on giving up though. If an Admiral like me succumbs to doubt, what will you guys think?"

The cycle never ceases to end. The seas just keep claiming the lives of both ship girls and Abyysals. This is why...nothing will ever change...because of the way we are now. Even I am stuck in this cycle...

"I still believe that the tides of war will be turned and end for good" Nagato told me in a comforting voice

"You just returned my own words"

"..." She smiled

With that, I dismissed my discussion with Nagato and she left the office. If only I knew back then...the Abyssals...then this wouldn't have happened. I lost a few ship girls in the past and I could never forget every single one of them.

"Especially you" I brought a picture frame from the drawer

As I put back the picture frame, I thought of how am I going to deal with the Abyssal Destroyer Princess who's been quiet lately. At the very least, I want to gamble in this small hope...that there's still a chance for her.

"I have to do something about her"

...So I went to visit the currently detained Princess in this base. When I entered, she's silently staring to nothing and lately notices my presence. As always, her expression is blank and empty.

"Fubuki"

"It's you again..." I'm not sure whether she's happy to see me or not. I can't tell

"We have something to talk about"

It's about time I tell her what I'm planning to do with her situation. Whether she's interested or not is a mystery for me.

"Those visions...dreams...What can you see in them?"

"...A battle. There were explosions and it was dark, but there was a light"

Explosions? Dark and a light? Maybe she remembered the battles she had as a ship girl, but vaguely.

"Someone called out to me. She was crying while I was falling"

I now think that she is referring to her last operation as Fubuki. Maybe all she can remember is the last horrible battle she had...

"And uttered a name..."

"What name?"

"...Mutsuki"

Mutsuki, huh. Does this mean she has a piece of memory about Mutsuki left in her? It's still unproven, but that journal stated there's a chance of retaining a "familiarity" to the person closest to the Abyssal.

"I want to know who this girl really is...and why she is always on my head"

"This only meant you're still clinging, Fubuki"

"Clinging?"

"You're still holding on to the memories you don't want to let go"

In this case, Fubuki's soul and consciousness doesn't want to let go of the memory of her friends, especially Mutsuki. All this time...you're still fighting...yourself. Her Abyssal self is struggling to destroy everything of her past as ship girl...

"Why?"

"Because Mutsuki was the person you cared about the most. She was an important friend to you"

"Important...friend"

The way she reached, it is as if she wanted to remember...but she just can't. If this continues she might lose against herself.

"There's a still a chance to regain some, if not all parts of your memories. It depends if you're willing to cooperate"

"I want to...make clear...of these images..."

I guess I'll take that as a yes. At first, talking to her was difficult as she was a bit violent and hostile, but she calmed down not long after.

"Why won't it just go away...?!"

"It would never go away as long as you're you're ship girl self is still fighting"

"My...ship girl self?" She looks confused

"You'll understand soon"

Fubuki's eyes are filled with uncontrollable emotions. The pieces of her former self, Is it tormenting her this badly?

"We'll talk again later when you made a decision"

Right now, she's conflicted whether she wants to regain her memories or not. I guess I need to give her some time to process all of this. When I head back to my office, I began to think about the aftermath of battle in Savo island.

"How did Destroyer Fubuki sank?"

"By cannon fire from the Battleship Princess" Yamato reported

"Is that so...?"

Another ship girl under my command sunk. It's been a long time since a ship girl sunk...and this brought up old wounds from the past. Nagato stood beside me, silently observing.

"They were just waiting at the entire time, in the cover of darkness"

"It was unexpected for them have superiority over detection" Nagato commented

That night where there is no moon to light down the sea and knowing our surface radars are still developing...they struck. I'm only angry that they caught wind of what we were planning and used it to their advantage.

"This just to show that the Abyssals are more organized than we thought"

With the Demon and Princess class serving as their commanders, it's going to be difficult to entirely wile out the Abyssal fleet. Not to mention, the power of both the Demon and Princess far exceeds even of a battleship.

"I really...have to stop making stupid mistakes"

"Admiral..." Yamato looked as if she's pitying

"At the very least, I didn't lose a fleet"

The death of one person to save a hundred is worth the sacrifice...is what my former commander told me. The question is, Where is the sacrifice in this? Even though they're ship girls...they're still humans.

"To think the convoy of two Naval districts were attacked and overpowered that easily"

The Yokusaka Naval district's convoy was wiped out in the island itself while we were attacked 50 kilometers south of the island.

"Commander, if the other Naval district fleet was ambushed as well...why didn't they radioed for backup?"

Yamato was probably referring to the fact that the two "Express fleet" was supposed to meet up at the island an begin the collaborated operation.

"That's because they were easily overpowered and wiped out. Then there's Aoba..."

"According to the Express fleef flagship Aoba, she mistook the enemy fleet as an allied convoy" Nagato reminded me

(Aoba...I am going to have a long talk with that girl)

I still have enough patience to not dismantle her, but I'm still going to scold and suspend her for a while.

"Hmm..."

Not to mention, the closest fleet available at that time was Yamato's fleet who were on a different mission. If they haven't arrived in time...then I would lose six of my ship girls.

"Those Abyssals were already aware of the two Express fleets meeting up and devised a counter attack plan"

Battleship Princess...I'll definitely get back at you. Knowing that the two Express fleets were not meant to take on a large number of battleships which are included the Battleship Princess herself and the fact that they're not equipped with radars at that time. Not to mention the low visibility at the night where the moon has set.

The events of the past that binds us here

Akagi's words reminded me somehow of an old memory. Aah...Now I remember the last talk I had with Akagi and Kaga regarding the situation with Fubuki.

"Akagi? What is it?"

For some reason, she looks tensed and nervous at something. Kaga, on the other hand, is calm and shows little emotion.

"I want to talk about the connection of the Ship girls and Abyssals"

"Hmm..." I'm intrigued by her expression

"Akagi, it's fine if you don't want to voice it out right now" Kaga tapped her shoulder

What are these two talking about? I'm just here sitting, not knowing what they want to tell me.

"No. Kaga, this is something I should have talked about with the commander a long time ago"

"If you want to tell me anything, just say it now. I don't like idling around"

Not that I'm angry or anything, but I hate it when people make me wait more than I should.

"The ship girls and the Abyssals. Both of us are bound by fate's endless cycle"

"What are you trying to tell me?" I tilted my head

"Admiral, I..."

"Just say what you have to say. It's not like it would surprise me"

"Commander, when I first sunk...I remembered coming back as an Abyssal"

"..."

"I remembered everything when I was the Midway Princess. It's then I realized the truth"

I continued to sit here, gazing silently and observing the mood of these two aircraft carriers. She told me about her experience as the Midway Princess. She first told me that about a year when I was first assigned at Maizuru, but this time she gave more details about the nature of being an Abyssal.

"Admiral, it's very painful...my old memories. Slowly, my consciousness as a ship girl were fading"

"Akagi-san wanted me to sink her before she could fully lose herself"

"I may not know how it feels so sink someone important to you who had become an Abyssal, but I do know how it's painful for both sides"

"Admiral..." Kaga's finger twitched

"I know a lot of the Abyssals since I have a horrible past with them"

I wasn't surprised at the truth Akagi told me. I was surprised that Akagi knew that she sunk and remembered being an Abyssal. No wonder she both feels uneasy yet determined when talking about fate.

"So why did you tell me this?"

"Akagi said it's about time because of the situation with the Abyssal in our base"

"Is that so?"

"Also because I knew the Admiral would understand" Akagi smiled gently

"Hmm..."

I thought for a while. With the information Akagi just revealed to me, a new door of hope just opened up for this situation. I ended up smiling as if I found something...satisfying.

"Admiral?" Akagi looks confused

"Thank you for telling me this, Akagi"

"H-huh?"

"Thanks to it, there might be really a chance for Fubuki to regain her memories as a ship girl"

If a ship girl like Akagi who after her sinking retained her memories as an Abyssal even now...it gave me one theory. There could be a possibility that Abyssals who were once ship girls can retain their memories as a ship girl...

"At first, I found it curious that Destroyer Mutsuki recognized the Abyssal as her friend Fubuki because of the lingering feelings"

"...?!" Those two looked a little surprised

"I had to hold her to confirm it and its true after a bit of interrogation and observation"

"So that's why you made an unlikely decision, commander" Kaga faintly smiled

It's only fair for me to tell this information to them since Akagi told me something I should know. Though I do know about Akagi and Kaga's past...mostly.

"By the way...Akagi, did you tell anyone about this?"

"No, Admiral. Only you and Kaga know about this"

"Good. Keep it a secret from everyone else...even from Nagato"

"Roger that"

"You too, Kaga"

"Understood" Kaga nodded

It seems I'm not the only one, huh. Well this stupid plan might just work, but I have to be careful or the higher ups will discover I'm harboring an Abyssal. Even if I tell them the truth about the Abyssals...they'll probably dismantle the ship girls and just bomb the all the oceans with warheads not caring about the damages.

"We never had this discussion. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Alright. Dismissed"

They saluted and left my office. I had to admit I'm surprised that Akagi has "post sinking memories". Sinking is a horrible thing that it brings out the hatred and grief within the soul of a ship girl, thus resulting the existence of Abyssals. If this possibility can come into a reality, maybe...I can save her as well.

If it's okay...I want to leave my last wish, commander

 _Your...last wish?_

 _Yes_

 _...Alright. What is it?_

 _Commander..._

There were tears on her eyes when her lips begun to speak those words. At that time, I was both moved and speechless at what she said. I can admit...it hurt my heart when she left her last wish to me. Don't worry...I always keep my word...


	8. Someone Important

_Who am I...?_

I keep asking the same thing to myself over and over again. An Abyssal doesn't question its own identity...yet I can't help but feel the need to question my existence.

"Why am I like this?"

"That is a question you should ask the deepest part of your soul"

We've been here, sitting and facing each other for who knows how long. This person...she acts as though she has her own ulterior motives. Sometimes I think why I even trusted this human to begin with.

"Your reason of existence. Your identity. You're the only one that can answer that"

"..."

I'm the only one...that can answer that...? It is something within myself...so maybe...the I have to look into myself...

"All I can feel, all I can see inside me...is darkness and this unexplained longing"

"..."

"I feel empty and hollow. It's like...my chest feels so cold and lonely..."

The moment I came to be, I couldn't feel a thing. I have no purpose but to follow a voice. It was the same voice that woke me up from a seemingly long sleep. The next thing I knew, I was standing on the water's surface...

"Light...a...light..."

When I opened my eyes, I yearned for it...the light I mean. I followed an unknown urge to go for that light. That was when...I was greeted by soft breeze and the sea itself.

"The surface..."

Beneath my feet is the water's surface. The wind felt so calm and the light felt so warm. It was unlike the cold and dark bottom. Even so I feel so empty...I was longing for something...

"I don't what I was longing for"

"..."

"It's like I'm blindly searching for something I don't know"

The human stood there, lightly nodding her head and looking like she's in deep thought.

"I feel like giving up, but this Mutsuki...I feel like...reaching to her..."

"I see..."

(Is she even paying attention?)

"I need to consult this to Akagi or Kaga...I could barely remember it...I don't think I want to relieve those moments..."

She kept mumbling words I could barely understand. Our conversation ended nowhere as that person didn't give me any clear answer...not even an advice.

 **The next day...**

Every time I close my eyes, I would always see visions of fading late as I keep falling into the depths. I couldn't breathe...I just keep...sinking...and sinking...

I wonder...if I was able to change something...

I smiled as a mysterious power pulled me down. Before everything went black, I saw something else.

A pillar of light...

A pillar of dark light pierced through the sky and the clouds encircling it. The waters became filled with crimson colored corruption and the surroundings are like an illusion. That dark light is filled with terrifying power, as if I would be absorbed into it if I get near...

"The...heart of the Abyss..."

I opened my eyes upon realizing what did I see. I don't where it is, but it's there...somewhere. The power I felt is similar to the one I would always feel. It was the same power that binds me similar to the metallic restraint on my neck and right hand.

"I will not let it take a hold of me..."

I refused to be held down and bound by the Abyss or Abyssals itself. I may be an Abyssal, but I will not let anyone dictate my reason of existence.

"I will do as I please"

"Heeeeh. Is that so?"

The voice of the human commander startled me and made me almost jump. I quickly reacted and tried to hit her with my Abyssal metal clad left arm, but she easily blocked it with her one hand.

"Hmm? You're arm...reminds me of Aircraft carrier Princess" She let go of my arm

For a human, her grip is strong enough to stop an Abyssal. Here I thought Abyssals are physically superior than humans.

"You...why did you bother me this time...?"

"Hmm...let's see. To finish our discussion last time"

"...Is that so?"

"Yeah" She nodded

After a while, she held out her hand and seemingly gesturing something. I looked at her, confused to what it symbolizes.

"Take my hand. Let's talk somewhere open...outside..."

"..." I am suspicious

"I'm not going to do anything to you. Just grab my hand"

I hesitated, but I decided to trust this person as I am curious to know what she has in mind.

"You could go outside if you want to"

"..."

"Staying indoors for a long period of time is bad for your health. Trust me...it happened to me..."

She uttered words I could barely understand the actual meaning as she led me outside.

"Hey...why do you people continue fighting in this war?"

Thinking about her ulterior motives, that question came into my mind. I always thought of thr Abyssals reasons, but I never thought of the ship girls.

"To retake our once peaceful seas of course"

"If so...then how long are you planning to keep fighting?"

"..."

She stopped and let go of my mind. This person's silence can be a bit terrifying given the right trigger.

"Until the day every single Abyssal is wiped out from the face of the planet"

Her hand clenched in fury and her response was restrained. This human is definitely holding back her anger.

"I won't stop until I can find the source to cut off the cycle for good"

"What?"

"It's something hard to explain..." She breathed deeply

The human loosened her grip and regained her normal composure.

"Do you have a reason for fighting?" I personally asked

"I'm in this war because I want to fulfill my duty...a-as an Admiral"

"..." Her response was a bit off

"Since I couldn't fight anymore, I might as well just lead" She shrugged her shoulders

Maybe I asked too much so I better stop asking things like that. What looked into the night sky and gazed at the mysterious moon and countless stars.

"You know, I feel like...it's better for me to stay...under the bottom"

"Do you regret existing?"

"Yes...I regret I ever came to be...as an Abyssal"

I hated my own existence as an Abyssal. I don't know why, but I hated my existence whenever I would reflect upon myself.

"It can't be helped. Both ship girls and Abyssals are bound to the endless cycle"

"You mentioned this cycle again. What is that?"

"The cycle I speak of is the cycle that binds both ships girls and Abyssals"

"..."

"It binds us to repeatedly come back and be trapped into this war"

To be bound into this war...that I can relate. I never wished to be included into this fighting, but it is in my nature...as an Abyssal.

"Again and again, we keep falling and we keep coming back. It's the most painful when you keep remembering it"

"..."

"The anger of being sunken and the hatred of being brought back. That is the malice of the Abyssals"

Yes. The malice in my heart is the same with other Abyssals...anger and hatred. The pure malice and intense negative emotions.

"If only the cycle would stop...then the war would truly be over..."

I want this war to stop, not because I cared for humanity...but because I hated it...the flames of war...it brings hatred to my heart.

"Aah! We went a bit off topic" She hit her palm

(You just noticed...)

"Anyway, I invited someone that can understand your situation...sort of"

The human looked behind and a ship girl with long black hair came by. Why does she reminds me of a certain Abyssal. Well not that it matters right now...

"I leave the rest to you, Akagi" The human walked away

Great. I'm left alone with a ship girl I don't even know. I looked at her and she looked at me. This girl...isn't even bothered that she's looking at an Abyssal.

"You...who are you?"

"I am Akagi. Like Mutsuki-san, we used to be comrades"

Comrades. I don't like that word...not at all...It just doesn't suit me.

"Fubuki-san, I'm here because I want to understand your situation"

"How could a ship girl possibly understand an Abyssal?"

I turned around since I'm not in the mood for a ship girl talking to me. Even if I left the Abyssal fleet, I still dislike ship girls...

"Because like you, I was once an Abyssal much like how you were once a ship girl"

"..." I turned my head around and glared at her

How could a ship girl be an Abyssal before? It doesn't make sense...I prefer to believe I used to be a ship girl before than that.

"It's hard to believe, but it's true"

"How so?"

"The memories...they're still lingering in my mind. Over and over again, I am reminded on how many of my comrades I sunk"

Her eyes became depressed and frustrated. Still I couldn't care less about that...

"It pains me remembering fighting against my comrades, but it's also the reason why I must not let others share the same fate as mine"

"..."

"Fubuki-san, there's still hope for you...hope that you will overcome your own instincts as an Abyssal"

Hope, huh. I don't know about that since I don't believe in such things.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You may not understand now, but a part of your former self is still in there inside you"

"A part...of my former self?"

"The memories of your life a ship girl. You can regain them...but you need the will to fight against your own darkness"

I have no idea what this person is saying. My own what now? This is getting more confusing...

"You have to remember the person you cared the most..."

"The person I cared the most..."

When I think about that, a vague image of a ship girl appears in my thoughts. Just who is that ship girl? All I can clearly see is her face smiling at me.

"Because that person can pull you out of the darkness no natter how deep you sink"

"What nonsense..." I turned my back once again

"You'll understand soon what I am saying even if you don't believe me now"

Like the human, that ship girl is cryptic at what she said. If only they would go straight to the point...

 **The following night...**

I never thought there would be a place where peace would exist. I like it when things are always quiet...it's like I just want to rest...

"It was like a bad dream"

Ever since I ran away, I was hunted by other Abyssals. With the sheer difference in power alone, I easily wiped them out. They're just cannon fodder that have no will on their own, but I hated seeing their floating remains.

"..."

It looked as if I sunk beings that can think and talk. I would gaze down at the remains; They expected this as they were born to follow the abyss itself even if it kills them.

"In the end, we're all just victims..."

To me, no ones at fault. Both Abyssals and ship girls fight because its their purpose and the only thing they know. They keep fighting each other knowing it will just result to endless deaths and losses.

"That's why I hated this war"

To me it served no purpose, but to repeat what has happened in the past. There was a point I was a different person...some time ago...a long time ago.

"Is this the cruelty of fate?"

I raised my hand and I reached out for the distant moon. Even though I could never reach it, I still want to...reach out for it...What is this feeling?

"...?" I can feel an unusual sensation in my chest

The feeling is not severe, but I still don't like the feeling...it's painful. As I was thinking about it, tears rolled down from my cheeks.

"Strange..."

I wonder if it's my soul that's being overwhelmed by emotions. I couldn't stop it if I want to. While I try to comprehend what's going on, body chest feels like it's being strangled and my head is in great pain. At the same time I felt someone's presence watching me from the darkness...

"...!" I immediately turned towards the source and shot it even though my head hurts a bit

My cannons blasted a small portion as I don't want to make a commotion and alert the human commander or other ship girls.

"...You" I recognized the figure and the strangling feeling settled down for a while

A ship girl with a blue jacket came out of the smoke, coughing and a bit scratched. She looked like she doesn't know what or how to react.

"You got a lot of nerve doing something like spying on me"

"I-I wasn't...sort of..."

She waved her hands defensively. Well this ship girl looked like she meant to harm and I might have overreacted, but I'm not apologizing...

"You are...Mutsuki..."

I vaguely remember this ship girl during our brief and only encounter. I remembered seeing her shoot down the Abyssal planes gunning me down.

"It's me, Mutsuki...can't you remember?" I remembered those words

It's a bit vague since I was heavily damaged and was about to pass out. I don't know much about her except she appears in my dreams.

"Uhm...uhm...Fubuki-chan, can I talk with you...?"

This Mutsuki is visibly nervous and cautious. Well, she was almost hit when I shot her for spying without my consent.

"...I...don't mind..." I have nothing to do anyway

She steeled her expression and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Fubuki-chan, I know you don't know me anymore, but it's okay"

"What...?"

"As long as you're alright, it doesn't matter to me if you're an Abyssal or an ordinary human"

Mutsuki clenched her fists and said those words without hesitation. I wonder whether she wanted to tell me that for a long time now...

"Just what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say, I will be always here for you...and I won't give up as long as there's hope"

Hope. The ship girl who called herself 'Akagi' and the human commander said things about hope.

"Why do you look so determined?" I wanted to know

"Because there's still a chance the Fubuki-chan I know can come back"

The 'Fubuki' she once knew. Doesn't that sound a little too hopeful? Well being hopeful is something that humans possess...

"Don't hope too much...because not everything is at certainty"

"...?!" She looked a bit shocked

"Sometimes you have to remember that even hope itself can be shattered easily"

I'm merely stating the fact that she clings to hope very much and in the end...she'll end up disappointed.

"You have to think of the possibility that the friend you once knew is never coming back..."

"...?!"

It sounded cruel, but I want this person to prepare for the worst. I want her to be ready to face the possibility of her struggles to result into nothing but the realization of false hope.

"Why...are you saying that?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you saying that as if you've already given up?!"

"That's because I'm already losing hope to make clear of these so called memories"

It's already hard to explain, but as time passes my heart...my feelings are beginning to change. I can feel something dictating to me what I should feel and think. I didn't tell this about the human commander...as I know she knows something about Abyssals that no other ship girl does.

(Agh!) I felt a sharp pain in my head, but I held it back so Mutsuki won't notice

"You still don't get it, do you? I'm not the same person who I think I am. Whoever I was to you...is never coming back.

Her tears, her pure fury of retaliation...it made me react. I gasped a little when I saw intense emotions in her eyes. I knew she wouldn't like what I had just said.

"How would you know if it's not possible if you don't try?!"

"..."

"How would you know you can never remember who you were if you don't even try?!"

"Mutsuki..." It made me think

"I refused to give up on you because you're someone irreplaceable for me!"

Someone...irreplaceable for her? Great. Now I feel as if...I let her down...for giving up too early.

"I know it's not easy. I know it seems impossible...but everything is worth fighting for if its for the people you cherished the most"

Her tears are filled with sorrow and regret. Even I can feel the pain she's expressing. Mutsuki, why do you look at me that way?

"If you only knew what I have been through after I lost you..."

"..."

"If you only knew how painful it was seeing you fall right in front of my eyes!"

Regret filled Mutsuki right now. This ship girl...I don't deserve to be called important' to her as she looked she had been through a lot of pain because of me.

"I never wanted to come back here in the surface..." I looked at her

The memory of awakening at the sight of emptiness and darkness then forced to return in this endless and pointless war...I hated it...

"After all...I've seen nothing but sorrow and regret. It's like it pains all of you to see me existing"

The look in their eyes. How can I forget? It was like they only feel pain when they look at me...those people...even Mutsuki.

"It made me think...I rather sink right now than seeing people like you sed nothing but regret and sorrow in me.

"...!" She suddenly slapped me across the face

"Don't ever say that!"

That was a little painful. I even heard her hand smacked the moment it made contact with my cheek. I touched the part where it was hit and looked at her.

"When you sink...you don't come back! You just disappear into the ocean!"

"..." Those words sound so familiar

"How...do you think would I feel if you sink again?! Have you ever thought about that?!"

"..."

"Have you ever thought there's someone that doesn't want to lose you again?!"

I feel a bit guilty for sounding selfish in her opinion. Mutsuki, I can see you care so much about me...but I hardly feel anything for you...

"I'm sorry...for making you feel that way..." It's the least thing I can say

I feel so cold and hollow as if all of my emotions drifted away in the darkness. Still...it didn't take away the feeling that Mutsuki was someone I knew...

"I don't really understand why you still care about the shadow of who your friend used to be"

"It doesn't matter to me if Fubuki-chan is an Abyssal, because as long there's a still part of her in there...I know she can still come back"

Mutsuki shook her head and answered me with great hope and determination both in her words and expression. It's her hope is the problem...because knowing reality, she would end up disappointed in the end.

"Keep trying if you want to...but you have to prepare for the worst at some point"

"...I know..."

She grabbed me and tightly embraced me. Not far from my line of sight, I saw the mysteriously silent girl standing on the shore, reaching out her hand with an expressionless face. Mutsuki feels so warm...it feels...so nice...Mutsuki...it's like I can understand your emotions when you're this close. I want to keep feeling this warmth...

(This feeling is so familiar. Yes...I remember this feeling...it was back then. A long time ago...)

I saw something unusual at the same time not unusual that appeared in my thoughts. It flowed gently inside me...reminding where I have felt this kind of warmth before. I remember feeling this...a long time ago.

"Mutsuki, I-!"

As I was able to tell her, I can feel the overwhelming power taking a hold of me again. It's beginning to grip my mind and soul again. I pushed Mutsuki away before I can say what I wanted to say.

"Fubuki-chan?!"

"Aaah...stay...away"

The pain is greater than before. I struggled to break free from its grasp, but it keeps pulling me again. This was the same feeling when I saw the vision of myself falling down to the bottom. It was the same power that pulled me down...

"Uuu...aaaaaahh!"

Mutsuki approached, but I took several steps back. My consciousness is being taken over again...the abyss...urgh! I'm reverting back to my old Abyssal self.

"Fubuki-chan!"

"Stay away from me!"

Without knowing it, I already manifested my riggings. Driven by that power and my instincts as an Abyssal, I didn't hesitated to fire a salvo with one shell directly hitting her.

"Disappear..."

I unintentionally blasted Mutsuki with a single fire from my main batteries. I saw her standing there a second before she was hit. It was too late when I realized it...

"Mut...suki..." When I came to be, I realized what I have done

She laid down on the ground, motionless. I grabbed her and saw how she isn't moving...What have I done...?

"Mutsuki-chan..." My voice became similar to a human

Hearing voices in a far distance, I decided to move fast. Before I could be seen, I ripped off the necklace hung around my neck...and gently put it in Mutsuki's palm...

"Forgive me...Mutsuki-chan..."

With unexplainable tears in my eyes and regret in my heart. I decided to leave before I could be taken over by my instincts as an Abyssal again.

* * *

 **Extra**

Mutsuki was found heavily damaged and unconscious. Since she's going to be in an operation, I allowed the usage of an instant repair bucket. A necklace was found near her...and only one person wore this necklace.

"Fubuki..."

That's what I thought. The CarDiv 01 has yet to found any traces of her and it's been a few hours since the search started. Luckily, no other ship girl seems to suspect something was amiss...because if they did, it will be troublesome.

"Admiral, CarDiv 01 reporting!" Akagi, along with Kaga walked in my office

I guess the search has stopped since I told them that if Fubuki isn't found once day breaks, stop the search immediately.

"No sign of the Abyssal Princess everywhere" Kaga answered

"Yes. Our scout planes found no signs in our coastal waters or anywhere"

"I see. That's a bit unfortunate..."

I rested my back against my chair and thought all the my current problems and the operation a day away. All I can hope now that this wouldn't be a problem...and also hope the Central Princess doesn't realize she wandered again.

"Admiral, why do you think it happened?" Akagi asked curiously

"There's only one possibility, but I hope I'm wrong..."

The two aircraft carriers briefly looked at each before looking at me. I guess they guessed, especially Akagi, what I have in mind since they became as serious as me in this situation.


	9. Deep Regret

_Forgive me...Mutsuki-chan..._

Those words echoed in my head as I heard Fubuki-chan's normal voice mentioning my name before everything went black.

"Fubuki-chan!"

I opened my eyes and gasped for air. I looked around and realized I was in a room. The infirmary to be exact. My entire body is in slight pain for some reason and it feel strain when I suddenly raised my back.

"Ugh...how did I get here?"

I tried remembering, but I couldn't really recall since it all happened so fast.

"Fubuki-chan!"

"Stay away from me!"

She pointed her guns at me and fired one shot each. A single shell alone must have heavily damaged me as I woke up in a place where maintenance is done.

"Fubuki-chan..."

Why did she attack me all of a sudden? When I looked into her eyes...it's like she doesn't know what she was doing. Fubuki-chan...I wonder what was that all about...?

"Urgh...my body hurts a bit..."

I can barely move with the annoying pain spread throughout my body. How long was I out anyway? I tried to step my feet on the ground, but shock sent all over my nerves so I decided to stay in bed for a while...

 **A few minutes later...**

I can hear faint sounds of footsteps as the door opened and it turns out to be the admiral who seems to be talking to someone.

"I understand. I'll talk to them later...hopefully they'll buy the reason"

The admiral took a glance at me after she had closed the door. She grabbed a chair and sat near me with her legs crossed.

"How you feeling, Mutsuki?"

"I just feel like I just woke after doing one of Katori-san's training exercises"

"Ha ha ha. That was a bit of a side effect from using an instant repair while you were unconscious"

Using an instant repair on me while I was unconscious? Hopefully there are no horrible side effects...

"You were heavily damaged when you were found on the wharf. There were structures there that was partially damaged as well..."

I remembered what happened last night. Fubuki-chan's bright and empty looking eyes glaring at me. I saw rage and hatred inside her...seconds before I lost consciousness.

"Also this was found near you..." She brought out a necklace from her pocket

"That's...!"

"Mutsuki, what happened last night?"

I thought about the events that occurred last night and refreshed that particular scene. I was just embracing Fubuki-chan when she pushed me away and started acting as if she's in great pain.

"I was with Fubuki-chan..."

"Then what happened next?"

"It was normal at first until she started acting strange and...she suddenly attacked me"

The admiral's eyes keenly gazed at me accompanied by her eagerly listening at what I just said.

"Fubuki attacked you?"

"I don't what happened, but I know it's not her fault. She's not herself!"

Those bright red eyes. Those were the eyes of someone that has lost their mind to the malice of one's soul. It's like she doesn't know what she was doing.

"It's like...she wasn't in control of her own actions..."

"I...see. Well...you better rest and prepare for the operation, Mutsuki. The operation is tomorrow after all"

The admiral kept mumbling and insulting Kure naval district's admiral.

"Well I still have to deal with certain things before the operation tomorrow"

I wanted to ask her something so before she left...I spoke up...

"A-admiral...where's Fubuki-chan? Is she alright?"

"..."

The admiral turned to face me with an expression telling me that I would only be disappointed...

"The Abyssal Destroyer Princess is currently missing and is yet to be found..."

"Fubuki-chan...disappeared...?"

"I'm sorry, Mutsuki...but...you have to prepare for the worst"

"The worst?"

"...You'll know soon enough"

She didn't say anything else and just left with me seeing regret in her eyes. Fubuki-chan, I wonder...where are you now...? Are you doing alright...?

 **Two hours later...**

I picked up my jacket and head outside. I immediately went to the site where I last saw Fubuki-chan. Like the admiral said there were damages on the surroundings with a construction crew of fairies doing the repairs.

"..."

Remembering what happened last night is painful to refresh in my thoughts. The way she screamed in pain...and seemingly lost her mind at that moment...

"..."

There's an operation tomorrow and I have to focus on that. I'm sure Fubuki-chan has her own reason why she disappeared...so...I don't have to think about it. It will only get in the way...

* * *

 **Northern sea...**

Surrounded by the vast ocean, I wandered aimlessly. I don't what happened or why it happened, but at that instant...there was an undeniable feeling...

"Guilt and regret..."

There's no doubt that it's what I felt. That moment...things that were vague became clear as daylight in a flash. I was once someone else...someone that Mutsuki knew...

"Aa...uuuhh..." Tears just won't stop

I hurt Mutsuki and that brought pain inside me. Why is it so painful? I looked at my own hands and loathed myself for being an Abyssal...but why do I feel this way?

"Was I...a human before?"

These feelings are something that only humans possess. I hate having these feelings...I just want them gone...

"I hate it...I hate it..."

I hate remembering it. Last night...I hurt Mutsuki...and now she's gone because of me.

Stay away from me!

Fubuki-chan!

I couldn't stop that voice from taking hold of my mind and because of it...I took away my own friend...

"Friend? Why did I suddenly thought of that?'

I just thought of Mutsuki as a friend. Why did I think that? It's very...strange. As I ponder about that, I was taken by surprise when an Abyssal fleet is in the area.

"Tch! Of all times!"

I readied myself and faced the monstrosities. It was little effort until my consciousness becomes interrupted again. I held my aching head and those cannon fodders took advantage of the situation and rained shells on me.

"I will not sink!"

Never again...never again I will sink back to the bottom of the ocean. I still have to pay back that Princess for causing me to sink. Payback? Urgh...I've been saying things I don't even know.

"Not yet...I can't still sink...no until..."

I sank before without doing anything much...I will not let it happen again. I still have things to do...before an Abyssal like me return to the bottom...right where I belong...

"To begin with..."

My consciousness is beginning to fade away as I couldn't fight back with this interruption preventing me to fight. As I couldn't move anymore and a bomb was ready to drop on me...

"Those...planes...?!"

They were shot down by seaplane bombers. Shells directly hit the Abyssals...sinking them one by one...Before I could pass out, I saw a familiar figure approaching...

"Isn't that..."

My eyes are too blurry to see so I just surrendered to the damages and closed my eyes while resting on the water's surface...

* * *

 **Maizuru Naval district...**

Things are quiet as usual...probably because of the upcoming operation tomorrow. Even though my body has recovered, my mind hasn't it.

"No, no no. I have to stop thinking about it"

Even though I want to focus on the operation I will be participating tomorrow, I keep thinking about Fubuki-chan. In my hand is the necklace she left before disappearing...

"But then again..."

When Kisaragi-chan sank, I couldn't think straight. I couldn't accept the fact that she sunk. I told myself she will come back any day. Everyone is worried, but I ignored their concerns...

"It hurts..."

To lose people you care about...twice. It's like I flagged their deaths myself...

"Hey what's the matter, poi?" Yuudachi-chan came by

"Yuudachi-chan?"

Yuudachi-chan who was busy training all day to prepare for the battle tomorrow came by near the wharf.

"You shouldn't be sulking here, poi"

"I-I'm not!" I denied it

"I heard what happened, but what did really happened, poi?"

It seems Yuudachi-chan doesn't know that Fubuki-chan attacked me and disappeared.

"..."

"You can tell me, poi"

"..."

"Yuudachi can keep a secret. So you can tell me, poi!"

Well I do trust Yuudachi-chan...to a degree. Knowing her, she would just keep insisting until I tell her.

"The truth is..."

Yuudachi-chan is one of my closest friends so I told her what happened last night. She sat beside me seemingly unable to process what happened. She then tilted her head and thought for a while.

"I'm sure she didn't want to hurt you, poi"

"I know that" I sighed

"Then why are you sad, poi?"

"It's because she disappeared. Leaving only this"

I showed her the necklace that the admiral said was found near me while I was unconscious.

"Isn't this...the same one you gave her before, poi"

"Yeah. To think she kept it even after sinking"

I got over that dreaded operation in Savo island, but the memory still persists whenever I'm reminded.

"I'm sure we will find her again. I can feel it, poi"

"Do you really think so?"

"My primary instincts can feel it, poi!"

"Primary instincts...ahahaha..." I wryly laughed

Yuudachi-chan acting all confident like that kind of makes me laugh. It cheered me up a bit at least.

"Now that you're back to your old self, let's go do some practice exercises, poi!"

"Heh?! Didn't you just come back from practice?"

"Doesn't matter, poi!"

Yuudachi-chan dragged me off without my approval and pleaded to practice with her so I just have to agree. When Yuudachi-chan is going to be in an operation, she always gets excited...

"Yuudachi-chan, why don't we get something to eat?" After practice, I felt a little hungry

"Poiiiii~"

She excitedly went ahead of me and jumped. She's probably hungry as well since she's been practicing for an entire day after all...

"Yuudachi-chan, eat a little slower. You might choke yourself"

When she's like this, she would always eat her meal like a hungry beast.

"It's fine - guh!" And there's the chocking

"Here drink some water" I gave her a glass of water"

Yuudachi-chan gulped the glass of water in one go and grinned upon feeling relief.

"See. That's why you shouldn't eat too fast" I giggled

"Got it, poi" Yeah...she will do it again next time...

Even with this moment of casual happiness, I can't stop thinking about what happened last night. Those bright red eyes filled with blindly anger and hatred...directly looking into my eyes...

 _Forgive me...Mutsuki..._

At the last second before I lost consciousness, I think I heard Fubuki-chan say that in a normal voice. It must be my imagination since I got heavily damaged...

"Mutsuki-chan?" Yuudachi-chan waved her hand in front of my face

"H-huh?"

"You were spacing out, poi"

"I was?"

"Yeah. You were staring nowhere, poi"

I spaced out again. It's been my habit whenever I would think of something that bothers me a lot.

(I wonder why did she leave this?)

I touched the necklace around my neck and touched. All I can do now is hope that I can see Fubuki-chan again. Hopefully nothing bad will happen to her...

"Mutsuki-chan..." Yuudachi-chan poked me"

"Don't poke me like that!"

"You're doing it again, poi!"

She pouted and looked as if she's going to cry. Yuudachi-chan can be moody sometimes...

"Maybe Mutsuki-chan is planning to replace me, poi!"

"What?"

"Mutsuki-chan is going to replace me with another dog!"

"What?!"

Yuudachi-chan started running away so I went after her.

"Wait! Yuudachi-chan, you're overreacting!"

I chased after Yuudachi-chan who is unusually fast even though she just ate. She only stopped when she suddenly fell to the ground.

"Yuudachi-chan!"

"Uuuuuhh..."

From her expression, I think Yuudachi-chan has a stomachache from running minutes after she had just ate a full meal.

"Really. You can be troublesome sometimes"

As I was to pick up Yuudachi-chan and bring her back to our room, someone unexpectedly came by.

"Oh...Mutsuki-san" It's Akagi-senpai

"Akagi-senpai...?"

"It looks like you're friends is...in a bit of pain"

"It's just stomachache" I dryly laughed

I poked Yuudachi-chan who can't move or speak because of the pain. Also it was payback for poking me repeatedly earlier.

"Mutsuki-san, I heard what happened to you last night. The admiral told me everything..."

Akagi-senpai's face suddenly became a little serious after a moment of silence. I guess the commander told her...?

"I don't what's going on or what happened, but I'm sure Fubuki-chan has a reason"

"So the commander didn't tell you yet, huh..."

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing..." Akagi-senpai...lied for some reason

Is there something I should know? If so, then why they didn't tell me...

"You didn't remember much what happened last night?"

"I was just talking to Fubuki-chan then she acted strange and pushed me away...then she suddenly shot me"

"And you got heavily damaged..."

I nodded at what Akagi-senpai said. She looked at me filled with sympathy...It makes me more depressed when people looked at me with pity.

"Maybe Fubuki-san ran away because she doesn't want to hurt you...even though she already did"

"..."

"To unintentionally hurt someone she cared about is painful. She probably because she felt guilty"

I thought of that as well knowing what kind of person Fubuki-chan was even if she's an Abyssal now.

"Fate has its way, Mutsuki-san. I'll pray you two can meet each other again...before it's too late"

"What?"

"Nothing ~"

Akagi-senpai patted my head and acted carefree before she left me puzzled at what was the last part of her statement.

"Now then..."

I picked up Yuudachi-chan like a luggage as it is easier to carry her that way and she doesn't complain so it's fine. Well she's not complaining since she's barely conscious...

* * *

 **Aleutian islands...**

After drifting into the darkness, I woke up at the sight of sunlight and the blue sky. I found myself lying on a shore near the beach water. My head feels a little dizzy so it's hard to move.

"...?"

Noticing a presence, I turned around and saw the Northern Princess hiding behind a tree along with her Hellcat bomber planes.

"Hoppou"

When I called out her name, she became startled. Slowly she came out and shyly walked towards me.

"Hoppou, how did I get here? Did you bring me here?" I gently asked her

"Too heavy. She did..." She looked in a direction and pointed

I was speechless at the figure approaching to my direction. The hat, the striped scarf and the monstrous catapult tail...it's...

"Seaplane Tender Water Princess..."

"Looks like you're awake..."

She's one of the Princesses that I can't read nor understand. She's quiet and more mysterious than the other noisy ones like the Aircraft carrier Princess.

"You..."

"Don't look at me like that. I saved your life"

"...?!" What did she just say?

"You were lucky I was in the area when you were found by a patrol fleet"

Those seaplane bombers were her and that figure approaching was also her...

"Why...? What's your reason?"

"That's none of your business..."

I really hated that emotionless and enigmatic expression face of hers. Before I could do anything, Hoppou held my hand.

"First you ran away, then you sided with the humans, and now you come back. Hmph..."

"I just decided to wander again. Nothing more nothing less" I told her

"I see. Since you decided to care about the humans you might as well know this"

I was intrigued so I decided to listen to what she will say.

"Tomorrow early morning Southern War Demon's fleet is heading for the Southern anchorage"

"..."

"The humans will try to intercept the fleet, but another Abyssal fleet will be expecting the humans and will overpower ship girl carrier fleet"

"..."

"No reinforcements will arrive for the humans as their main fleet will be too busy fighting the Battleship Princess' force in the Southern anchorage"

"Why are you telling me this?"

She removed her hat for a while before returning it back on top of her head.

"While you were unconscious, you were sleep talking about how much you want to protect someone...a certain ship girl"

I feel a little uncomfortable hearing that from her. Also she's one of the least Abyssal I would talk to.

"There's more to it, isn't it?"

"Let's just say...my actions are to my best interests"

"Huh?"

"If you want to protect the people you care about...then you better stop the ambush tomorrow"

She has an ulterior, but it looks like it's her personal ulterior motive. I don't whether I should trust this Princess...but what she said has truth in it. It's almost the same thing the human commander said, except for the ambush and expecting part.

"Where are you going?"

"Central Princess will suspect if I stay here for too long"

She swayed that hideous catapult tail of hers and prepared to leave. As she took a step in the water, she suddenly stopped...

"Have you met the human commander of the ship girls?"

"What human commander?"

"Forget I asked..."

Seaplane tender Water Princess went 'Hmph' before leaving without saying anything else.

(Why did she save me and brought me here? What is your true motive?)

I thought about that since she acts differently than the other Demons and Princessess. It's like she acts on her own will and does as she pleases...

"Central Princess is really mad, even Wanko-neesan is scared of her"

"Mad that I ran away?"

She nodded. I already expected Central Princess to be mad that one Princess ran away and sided with the humans.

"Even if Central Princess says you are enemy, Hoppou doesn't think so"

"Thanks..." I petted her head

Hoppou is still a child and doesn't understand a lot of things so I'm not surprised she doesn't know the situation. Right now, I need to focus on stopping the ambush tomorrow...

(Ggh!)

I thought on what happened last night. I was taken over by that voice and lost myself, hurting Mutsuki as a result. At that moment, a surge of unfamiliar feelings flowed into my mind.

Fubuki-chan, let's do our best tomorrow!

Don't say that! When you sink, you don't come back. You just disappear in the ocean!

Promise me you'll never leave me

My name is Mutsuki. I'll be your roommate starting today

Memories I never knew existed flowed like a raging river inside me. It made me scream when they first appeared. I screamed as I ran away that night. It made me feel all sorts of chaotic emotions, but it made something clear to me.

 _I will not let the Abyssals hurt my comrades..._

* * *

 **Extra**

Not long after leaving Aleutian islands, Seaplane tender Water Princess returned to the base where the Central Princess is. The other Princesses are there as well...casually relaxing and sometimes doing nothing.

"Where have you been?" The Battleship Princess asked

"Somewhere you don't need to know" She answer coldly

She's one of the less talkative Princess and mysterious one at that, making her a suspicion for the Battleship Princess. Seaplane tender Water Princess couldn't care less on what the former thinks, she does as pleases.

"There's going to be a battle tomorrow and you're off wandering?" The monstrous creature behind Battleship Princess growled

"It's none of your concern. It's none of your business either" Her catapult tail move and opened its mouth

"You're an arrogant one, aren't you?"

A tension formed between the two Princesses while the others in the area are just blankly watching as if it's a casual thing. Before the two could be more hostile with each other, Central Princess walked in with her multi eyed monstrosity around her.

"Enough you two. I'm not in the mood for two Princesses being on each other's throat"

"..." The two stopped

"Well it's not like I cared in the first place..."

Seaplane tender Water Princess walked away, leaving the Battleship Princess a bit ticked off and the Central Princess uncaring. French battleship Princess, who quietly watched the brief argument, walked away to where no one can disturb her. Seaplane tender Water Princess noticed her walking away, but acted as if she didn't notice.

"Mon amiral...Je veux te revoir..." She pressed her hand on her chest

Her faint bright red eyes gazed into the moonlight, mesmerized by its beauty and mystery. Before another Princess could notice her, she walked away from the shore.


	10. Commence, Operation South!

_It will begin soon..._

0200 and the ship girls participating in the operation, finishes their preparation for the upcoming battle. Everyone smiled upon the greeting of a new dawn, Mutsuki slipped on her jacket, both Yuudachi and Sendai wore their scarf, Jintsuu tied her green headband, and Kongou wore her radar headband.

"Let's go, poi!" Yuudachi jumped

"Wait up!" Mutsuki followed immediately

The others have finished their preparation and readies themselves to face the battle waiting for them.

"Oh, secretary Nagato. Excited I see..." Yamato happened to see Nagato

"Yeah. I've been waiting to test my Kai ni on a Princess class"

Nagato clenched her fist, showing her 'enthusiasm' for the operation. Yamato smiled seeing the secretary ship in high spirits.

"How about you?" They talked as they walked together

"You could say I always wanted to try firing my 46cm cannons at a Princess class as well"

"As the flagship of the Main attack fleet, I'll be counting on your fleet's support"

"You can count on us, the Secondary assault fleet"

Even if Yamato's gentle smile and Nagato's confident smug contrast, it is clear the two are close battleship comrades who rely on each other.

"Night battle, night battle!"

"For the last time nee-san, it's not a night battle"

"No matter what battle it is, my Burning Love is sure to hit"

"Uuugh. Why does it have to be so early in the morning?"

Mutsuki and Yuudachi reached the port where everyone prepares to sail. It seems they are all looking forward to the large scale operation...

"Alright. Southern attack force, Secondary assault force, and Carrier force. Set sail!"

On Nagato's signal, the three fleets set sail with other ship girls waving goodbye.

 **Later...**

At 0400, the Carrier fleet had separated to intercept Abyssal Force X while the other two fleets head towards to the Southern anchorage and rendezvous with Kure's Southern attack fleet.

"Estimated time of arrival at the target location...three hours" Jintsuu updated

Everyone is confident and looking forward for the battle while Mutsuki herself feels anxious for some reason.

"What's wrong, poi?"

"I feel a little worried for the carrier fleet..." Mutsuki smiled wryly

"That's not really necessary" Nagato smiled

"Nagato-san?"

"Taihou is the flagship so there's nothing to worried about"

Taihou is one of their well experienced carriers and reliable flagships so both Nagato and Yamato are not worried.

"There's no point in doubting our comrades, Mutsuki-san" Yamato joined in

"I, I'm not doubting them...just worried..."

Mutsuki has an uneasy feeling she can't describe nor explain. It's the same feeling she always had when something bad is about to happen...

"It's nice to worry for your comrades, but don't worry too much"

"Nagato's right, Mutsuki-san. Let's just believe they will definitely succeed"

"R-right!"

Mutsuki brightened up her smile and tried to think on the positive side.

 **Carrier fleet...**

The aircraft carrier Shoukaku and Zuikaku had sent out scout planes to confirm the presence of Force X after submarine I-58 tailed the enemy fleet.

"Flagship, my scouts had spotted the enemy fleet at the best estimated position" Shoukaku reported to Taihou

"My scouts as well. Fleet consisted of two battleship Ru class, three Heavy cruiser Ri class, four destroyer Ro class and the Southern War Demon"

Taihou nodded at Shoukaku and Zuikaku's report. She thought for a while as her squadmates await their flagship's next order.

"Alright. Equip your planes with bombers and head to intercept Force X"

The carrier fleet continued to sail and prepares themselves to intercept Southern War Demon's fleet. What they don't know is an Abyssal Hawk plane is secretly tailing them.

"..." The patrol plane reported it to an Abyssal standard carrier

Unknown to the patrol plane, it was sighted by another Abyssal standing in the open seas. Without a second thought, the Abyssal tailed the Abyssal plane returning to its carrier.

"...?" A Wo class stood by with three destroyers and two light cruiser To class escorts

Before the patrol plane could return to the Abyssal standard carrier, it was shot down with a direct shell hit. Before the Abyssals could react, torpedoes struck them, sinking one of the destroyers.

"So you were waiting here the whole time"

"...?!" The Wo class recognized the figure

"Thank you for leading me to your location. I couldn't have found you if it wasn't for that plane flying in the open"

The other Abyssals are heavily damaged from the eight torpedoes that directly hit them.

"This is as far as all of you goes..."

It's unheard of, for an Abyssal to attack a fellow Abyssal. It doesn't matter now...the enemy is obviously on the front.

"10 kilometers more and we'll be in range"

Taihou, Shoukaku, and Zuikaku prepared to launch their planes once in range. Her escorts Kitakami, Aoba, and Kinugasa prepared as well.

(Admiral...)

The armored aircraft carrier recalled her conversation with the admiral the night before the operation.

"Proceed with caution at every minute that passes?" She tilted her head

"Yes"

"The interception of Force X is an ambush operation against one of their capital ships. I'm not going to erase the possibility that they are aware of our plans"

Taihou is aware that the Admiral always assumes for the worst as she had "a bad past with Abyssals".

"Then what do you suggest I do, Admiral?"

"Fate is always watching. Assume those whose malice is born from the Abyss will rise again"

She didn't understand what she meant, but knowing the Admiral...she'll understand sooner or later.

"Flagship! 2 km before we enter aircraft range" Shoukaku reminded Taihou

"Aircraft carriers! Launch the first wave of bomber squadrons at my command!"

Taihou loaded her repeating crossbow while Shoukaku and Zuikaku drew their bows. The Southern War Demon continued to sail not knowing the carrier fleet preparing to intercept her fleet.

"Launch the first wave of attack!"

With a command, all three carriers launch three squadrons each and filled the air with dive and torpedo bombers.

"...?!" Southern War Demon noticed the countless ship girl aircrafts in the sky

With an ticked off expression, Southern War Demon and her escorts fought off against the bombers.

"Pesky ship girls!"

She couldn't aim and fire properly with dive bombers almost hitting her.

"One Heavy cruiser Ri class and two Destroyer Ro class has sunk" Zuikaku reported

"Now launch one squadron of fighter planes" Taihou commanded

Just as Southern War Demon tries to recover from the sudden attack of numerous dive bombers and torpedo bombers, more planes arrived.

"What now-?!" She was struck by one fighter plane, but she shot it down

With the bombing continuing, her escorts were sunk one by one by the ship girl's improved aircrafts.

"Southern War Demon has taken moderate damage" One of Taihou's aircrafts reported

"Heeeeh so it's armor is worse than my armor" Kitakami rubbed her chin

Because of the damage Southern War Demon took, she couldn't launch her own planes. Rage inside her continued to grow as the bombings never cease to end.

"I...won't...be beaten again!"

There is no way she can win this yet she refused to admit it and submit to yet another humiliating defeat.

(No...never again...will I be...defeated...like this...)

Images of her former self as Southern Demon flashed within her thoughts. Smoke and fire everywhere and a ship girl with a black cross in her uniform glared at her...filled with vengeance.

"I will not submit to defeat!"

Southern War Demon refuses to lose against ship girls so she drew out all of her strength into the current battle.

"Hmm. I see. Five of the nine escort Abyssals have been sunk"

Shoukaku and Zuikaku both listened to their comrades planes' report of the current situation.

"The remaining Ru class battleship, and two Ri class heavy cruiser have sunk!"

When Shoukaku reported that only the Southern War Demon remained, everyone else but Taihou is smiling victoriously.

"Southern War Demon is starting to capsize to starboard!" Zuikaku added

After many direct hits by torpedoes and bombings, the enemy flagship got heavily damaged and is on fire. Southern War Demon has begun to capsize.

"No...way...how could this...happen..."

The fire won't stop as she continued to slowly capsize. Her weapons and rigging aren't functioning anymore while her armor cracks and shatters one by one.

(When things go this easily, something is definitely wrong) Taihou's hand tensed

"Flagship, should we do them in?" Kitakami waved her hand

Taihou nodded and the heavy cruisers Aoba, Kinugasa, and torpedo cruiser Kitakami went off to finish the Southern War Demon.

 **Southern attack force...**

While Yamato and Nagato's fleet near the Southern anchorage, a radio message was sent to Nagato by Taihou.

"What?! Is that so? I see...very well" Nagato smirked

"What's wrong?" Yamato looked at her

"It's Taihou. The carrier fleet has succeeded in intercepting and eliminating Force X!"

Everyone went 'Ooh' and is very glad to hear the news. Mutsuki finally sighed in relief, upon hearing the carrier fleet has succeeded in their task.

"They did it, poi!" Yuudachi raised her arms

"We can't celebrate yet. We still have to attack the Southern anchorage"

Nagato reminded her squadmates and comrades. They reverted back to their serious demeanor and focused on the primary objective.

"See? There's nothing to worry about, poi" Yuudachi smirked at Mutsuki

"Y-yeah. I worried for nothing" Mutsuki wryly smiled

"Onwards to victory! Ahahahaha!"

Like always, Sendai excitedly exclaimed as she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Nee-san, that's a bit embarrassing" Jintsuu cracked her knuckles

The others laughed like the old days as they head to their target destination. On the other hand, Harbor summer Princess remained calm despite the threat of ship girls.

"Hmm? So the hot blooded idiot sunk? Well she's not very durable" She petted her rigging

"It's not over yet..." Battleship Princess sat on her pet's palm

"Right, right..."

A PT imp pack slowly waved a fan on her, but when she glared at the little monstrosity, the latter quickened the motion.

"They belittled us long enough. It's time we show them what Abyssals are really made of"

"Yeah. We won't let them win this time..." Battleship Princess smirked mischievously

 **Maizuru Naval district...**

A few minutes after the successful interception, Taihou radioed the Naval base and reported the battle.

"Admiral! The carrier fleet has succeeded in intercepting and eliminated Force X!" Ooyodo is visibly glad

"My, my. They've really done it" Mutsu had just brought coffee to the Admiral

"..." She is silent

She deeply thought for a brief moment before looking at a puzzled Ooyodo.

"The Southern attack force?"

"Ah yes! They should have met with Kure's main fleet and begin the assault"

"I see..."

Mutsu and Ooyodo seemed confused to why the admiral looked more uneasy rather than satisfied.

"You don't look happy, admiral"

"As long as the operation isn't over, there's no reason to celebrate"

"Right. This is a large scale operation after all..." Mutsu sighed

"Order the carrier fleet to return to the base once they finished assessing the battle"

"Yes!"

Ooyodo immediately radioed the admiral's orders to the flagship of the carrier force. Taihou silently nodded after receiving the orders.

"Alright. Let's finish the overview of the battlefield"

"Then?" Kinugasa tilted her head

"Then we are to return to the base to report the accomplished task"

With the battle over, the others breathed deeply and begun to feel relaxed. The scout planes circled the battlefield where the Southern War Demon has sunk.

"...!"

Taihou gasped when she felt a sudden change in the air. It's not just her, but a certain Abyssal felt the drastic change in atmosphere. The remains of what seems to be parts from Abyssal floated around her.

"So they were waiting for the right moment this whole time, huh..."

In her hand is the remain of a patrol Hawk plane. She then tossed away after examining the useless junk.

"...But the battle isn't over"

She looked over into the horizon with the heavy atmosphere still lingering in the air. She disliked the feeling that the wind had brought into the sea.

"They're in danger..."

She frowned while the breeze continued to gently blow over the wide horizon.

"What's wrong, flagship?" Shoukaku worries for Taihou

"This feeling..."

One of Zuikaku's observation planes circled around the area where the battle occurred. Before the fairy piloting the aircraft could report to the aircraft carrier, the plane is mysteriously shot down. The shell came from the smoke that has yet to fade away.

"One of my planes were shot down!" Zuikaku is in disbelief

"Mine as well!" Shoukaku as well

The planes checking the area where all shot down one by one by a figure inside the fading smoke. A violent wind blew to the surroundings, making the ship girls cover their eyes...and hold their skirts.

"Rrrrrr...uuuaaaaaghhhh!" A shrilling roar echoed

Another wave of strong wind blew past them. In the fading smoke, bright red eyes peaked through the scenery. Teeth clenched, rigging moving, and eyes fiercely glared...

"You had better fall to the bottom...as many times as you like!"

The six ship girls in great shock, stood frozen as the sunken enemy returned to the surface with a change in appearance and increase in power.

"...!"

Southern War Demon now Southern War Princess let out a siren like cry, irritating the ship girls' hearing. Various Abyssals emerged out of the water, outnumbering the carrier fleet.

"H-hey...this isn't looking good..." Aoba shivered

"It can't be" Shoukaku covered her mouth

"Hey what do we do now?" Kinugasa looked at Taihou

"Isn't it obvious?"

"...?"

"We sunk her before, we're going to do it again"

Taihou loaded her repeating crossbow and the crane sisters prepared to launch planes as well. Aoba, Kinugasa, and Kitakami prepared to face the Abyssal fleet.

(This is no good...Admiral, is this what you meant?)

Taihou admitted to herself that they have little chance of getting out of the battle alive. She then thought at the Admiral's cryptic statement the day before this battle.

 **Meanwhile...**

No matter how many they sink, it looked like the enemy's numbers aren't decreasing at all. The carriers have to conserve in launching their planes as they will run out soon.

"This is so annoying!" Kinugasa complained

"I hate destroyers, but these destroyers are on a different level"

Kitakami can't launch her torpedoes with destroyers raining shells on her. Southern War Princess' floating Fortresses shot down the ship girl planes aiming at her. Torpedoes and bombs have no effect on her with a barrier protecting the War Princess.

"Even if we sink the escorts, if we don't sink that Abyssal...we can't win"

Shoukaku made a point and Taihou has a hard time figuring out how to sink Southern War Princess.

"Flagship, what's our plan?" Zuikaku looked at Taihou

"We have to focus in reducing their numbers first before putting all of ours efforts in sinking the enemy flagship"

Their bombers and fighters focused on sinking the enemy destroyers, light cruisers, and heavy cruisers.

 _Somewhere, still looking at the vast ocean..._

"I can feel that power again. What's going on?"

The certain Abyssal - Fubuki bit the side of her lip as she felt a force that is akin to an Abyssal. Like a moth to a flame, she is drawn to the source of the heavy force.

 **Carrier fleet...**

The exchange of shells continued as the crossfire never ceased to end. Aoba and Kinugasa are getting exhausted while Kitakami is trying to conserve the sixteen torpedoes she has left.

"How long till reinforcements arrive?" Zuikaku asked her sister

"Even at the assault fleet's top speed it will take them an hour!"

(What abysmal luck we have...)

Taihou launched another squadron after more of her fighters were shot down.

"Fall...fall...!" Bloodthirsty intent flashed in the Abyssal's eyes after two of her floating Fortresses were shot down

Kinugasa and Aoba are forced to withdraw after Southern War Princess fended them off with a barrage of shells.

"We'll run out of planes to launch if we don't do something about her" Zuikaku irritatingly looked at the few arrows she has left

Their shells and even their planes dealt no damage at the War Princess, who just stood there and let a barrier block all type of attacks.

(Is this...how we're going to fall...?) Taihou thought to herself

Shoukaku and Zuikaku launched another squadron after more planes were shot down. The battle continued with the Abyssals slowly gaining advantage over the situation.

"Fall!"

The Southern War Princess laugher maniacally even though the ship girls are sinking her escorts one by one. Her victorious moment is cut short when torpedoes struck her from behind and one of her Fortresses are destroyed again.

"Just who-?!" When Southern War Princess turned around, she was left speechless

"You look a bit different..."

The War Princess resented the traitorous Abyssal in front of her. What's more is that Fubuki shows very little emotion. Her fingers shook at the sight of the traitor.

"You...you have a lot of nerve showing yourself after you betrayed us!"

"I never betrayed the Abyssal fleet...because I was never on your side"

While the Southern War Princess throw insults and let out her fury at her fellow Abyssal, the ship girls finally had 'room to breathe'. Taihou repositioned herself and looked at the others.

"How can you betray us?! You're an Abyssal!"

"I had someone I cared about, even though she's gone...I still keep going"

Southern War Princess doesn't know what Fubuki is talking about, but she doesn't care about that. All the Abyssal thought is the other Abyssal in front of her is a traitor to their kind.

"Central Princess...will make you pay for your betrayal..."

Fubuki disliked hearing the Central Princess being mentioned, let alone by Southern War Princess. While Southern War Princess tossed verbal rage, Taihou wondered why is 'the Abyssal' here.

 **Southern Anchorage...**

Along with Kure's combined fleet, the combined force of two Naval districts gave the Abyssals a fierce battle.

"Sink!" Battleship Princess screamed

Bismarck and Nagato lead the assault, charging in as the pride of their Naval district.

"Feuer!"

"Fiiiiireee!"

Aircraft carriers Saratoga, Graf Zeppelin, and Ark Royal launched a squadron of bombers that aimed at the Harbor summer Princess.

"That hurts!" Most bombs missed her

"Argh!" Battleship Princess took damaged from Nagato and Bismarck

The Abyssals in the anchorage are being sunk one by one by the combined fleet of two Naval districts.

"I don't like this anymore!" Harbor summer Princess is taking too much hits

"This is no good after all..."

Battleship Princess never thought ship girls have powerful battleships that are on par with her. Frustrated, she refused to sink at such a place.

"First and second cannons, open fire!"

Loaded with armor piercing shells, Yamato sunk two Ta class Battleships with one salvo. Jintsuu and Sendai teamed up to sink six Ro class destroyers.

"Poi, poi poiiiii!" Yuudachi begun showing off and sunk two Ho class light cruisers

"Burning Looooveee!" Kongou sank three Heavy cruiser Ne class with one salvo

Yuudachi and Mutsuki sailed passed Kongou to sink more enemy destroyers. The two launched their torpedoes sinking six destroyer I class.

"This is so thrilling, poi!" Yuudachi grinned

"You could say that...!"

Watching each other's back, Yuudachi and Mutsuki fired their main batteries with all their strength while being surrounded by more destroyers.

"I'm not liking this anymore, Dyson!"

"Kkh...this is humiliating" Battleship Princess gritted her teeth

To a degree, Battleship Princess felt s little terrified at Nagato and Bismarck's deadly glare. While there are still forces in the Southern anchorage, Battleship Princess clenched her fists.

"This...this isn't over!" Bloodied, her pet carried her

"I'm don't want to be here anymore!" Harbor summer Princess held her slightly burnt hat

Battleship Princess and Harbor summer Princess are forced to retreat when the ship girls are closing in. Bismarck and Nagato chased after them to prevent their escape, but Abyssal forces blocked their way.

"Tch! They ran away!" Nagato clenched her fists

"We'll get them next time" Bismarck smiled at her

"Yeah. They won't get away again" Nagato lifted her fists

Even though Battleship Princess and Harbor Summer Princess escaped, the combined fleet of two Naval districts took care of the remaining forces easily as the Abyssals lost their leaders.

"Fleet! Operations success!" Nagato proudly exclaimed

"Yeaaaahhh!" The southern attack and secondary assault force roared

"Victory is ours, poi!" Yuudachi hugged Mutsuki

"Night baaaattleeeee!" Sendai raised her arms

"Burning Loooooveeee!" Kongou did the same

With their victory, the Maizuru naval district ship girls gloriously and energetically yelled the success of the operation.

"They sure are energetic..." Graf Zeppelin faintly smiled

"Just what kind of Admiral they have?" Bismarck removed her hat and scratched her head

"I would like to meet him or her someday" Ark Royal joined in the conversation

The Kure naval district ship girls couldn't help but just smile at seeing how the Nagato is the one leading the victory cheer.

"Oooooooh!" Nagato raised her fist

"Oooooooh!" Everyone but Yamato raised their fists

A few minutes later, the aircraft carriers from Kure surveyed the area and confirmed that they eliminated the Abyssal fleet guarding the area and lost sight of the two Princess class Abyssals.

 **Maizuru Naval district...**

At 0425, the combined fleet returned to their Naval district with a lot of ship girls clapping at their success.

"Good job everyone!" Tone gave a thumbs up

"Khorosho!" Hibiki as well

"Naka-chan could have gotten MVP"

Naka pouted and her sister ships patted her shoulder. Nagato lovingly saw how everyone else is celebrating. She everyone else is celebrating, Taihou stood in the middle of the admiral's office to report.

"I see..." The admiral nodded

"What are you going to do next, admiral?"

"What all of us can do now. Let fate take its natural course"

"..." Taihou is a bit confused

"If what _her_ message is what I think it is...then the real battle is just beginning..."

The admiral sighed and rested her forehead on her intertwined fingers. Her hands tensed up a bit, but calmed down not long after. The admiral gazed at Taihou who is a bit nervous on what the admiral had just said.

(I wonder...what was that message all about...)

All Taihou could think of is the look in Fubuki's eyes when she left that strange message. Whatever it is...it must have meant something...

* * *

 **Extra**

The mysterious force that binds all Abyssals is currently trying to pull me back again. It's hard to resist that power dragging me down as I used a lot of my strength in the battle earlier and sinking every Abyysal I meet. Not good...this is not good...

"Ggh!"

Inside my consciousness, the scene of a vessel being struck in the middle and it caused an explosion on the said vessel. I was nearby the scene when it happened and the wind that came along with the explosion felt so real. Something else flashed in my mind...

"Sinking...?"

The vessels was split in half as it sinks. Such a tragic fate befell on the instrument of war. Does it hated being sunk like that? or does it regret not being able to fulfill its purpose?

"Huh? Why did I suddenly thought of that?"

I felt pain when I saw that vessel broke in half as it sank to the bottom of the dark and lonely ocean. It was then a familiar sensation surged within me. Hate and regret...

 _It's so cold and dark down here...there's nothing here but loneliness..._

"This voice..."

 _I feel so empty. I feel so hollow..._

It's my voice. For some reason it's filled with so much hate as if not even the dark and cold bottom can keep it down.

 _What I want is for us to be reunited again. We were separated for so long..._

"To reunite again?"

Reunited again. Separated for so long. What does it all means? Ugh! This pain is starting to grow worse as I try to remember. It's like something is preventing me from remembering what that memory meant.

"Ggh...! Not...now..."

My consciousness is fading to dark again. My body is starting to feel numb again. Not now...not...in this place. In the end couldn't stop it. Everything else went black and it felt so cold.


	11. Battle of Cape Esperance

_I remember...how I sunk..._

It was just another sortie, and like always, we eliminated the Abyssal fleet in the area. I barely did anything as we only encountered an Abyssal torpedo squadron. Right after we eliminated the enemy, I saw a figure...a white human-like person in a distance.

 _I want to go back..._

Her lips moved and despite the distance, words echoed in my head. It was as if she was speaking inside my mind.

"Fubuki-chan, what's wrong?" Mutsuki-chan looked worried

"That person over there..."

Yuudachi-chan went to my side and the two of them looked at each other, very puzzled.

"What person, poi?" Yuudachi-chan tilted her head

"Heh? That person over there" I pointed in a distance

"Fubuki-chan...there's no one there"

A second ago, a person clad in white stood on the water's surface, directly gazing at me. The next second...the girl disappeared without a trace. Maybe, I was just imagining things.

"Right..." I'm as confused as they are

When we returned to the Naval district, I'm still curious at what happened earlier and didn't notice Mutsuki-chan was talking to me.

"Fubuki-chan, are you even listening?" She waved her hand in front of me

"Ah, sorry. I was spacing out"

"Moouuu. You're acting weird again, poi"

In the end, I brushed it off as nothing but a figment of my imagination and it's nothing to be worried about.

"It's not real..." I sighed

It took me while to sleep that night and once I closed my eyes, I entered within another dream. Though...it's more of a nightmare than a dream...I was sinking to the bottom, helplessly falling and falling.

"The...light..."

I want to reach for it, but I just seem can't. It was impossible. I thought I would be surrounded by darkness when crimson surrounded me. When I sank to the bottom, I woke up floating on the water's surface.

 _I want to go back..._

An arm clad in a black metal or made of black steel grabbed my hand and tried to pull me down, but I resisted. The same words repeated over and over again until I was awaken.

"Fubuki-chan!" Mutsuki-chan shook me

"Are you okay, poi?"

The two of them looked really worried at me. I was confused to why.

"What?"

"You were having a bad dream, poi" Yuudachi-chan answered

"Yeah. You're head was turning left to right and you were saying something"

"I-I was..."

I rubbed off my head and tried to process what just happened. It was lunch time when I was able to clear my mind and focus on what will happen today.

"Are you sure you're not sick? You look a little pale" Mutsuki keeps worrying

"N-no, I'm fine. Really...!"

The three of us head to the cafeteria to get something to eat. We sat down and started enjoying our meals when the commander makes another announcement.

To all ship girls present and currently listening, I have an important announcement to make.

"Important announcement?" I'm curious to know

"Is it a night battle?!" Sendai-san raised her arms in the air

"Sendai-neesan, you're making a scene again...!"

To keep Sendai-san silent, Jintsuu-san struck a vital point and rendered the ninja unconscious.

Three days from now, the Maizuru Naval district will initiate a night operation to Savo island together with another Naval district. Ship girls who will participate in the operation will be announced tomorrow. That will be all for now.

An operation, huh? It's been more than a month since we had our last operation with another Naval district. I wonder how the operation is going to be and who will be included.

"I-if it's a night battle...leave it to me!" Sendai-san weakly smiled

Savo...island. I wonder Why do I feel dread when I thought of that place.

 _It's because it's your grave..._

I heard that voice again. I looked everywhere, but I didn't see her or anyone that could have possibly said that. I stood up and looked around, but there was no one...

"Fubuki-chan?" Mutsuki-chan looks puzzled

"A-ah. It's nothing..." I sat back down

I thought it was just my imagination when I heard it the first time, but hearing it for the second time...it's something else but my imagination. That night, I had a hard time falling asleep, thinking about that strange voice.

"I...wonder...what does it means...?" I yawned, beginning to fall asleep

Closing my eyes, I hoped not to see a nightmare like me last night...but it happened again anyway.

"..."

It was so dark, I could barely see my surroundings. The details are a bit static, but I can see myself retreating from the bombardment with Mutsuki. Someone suddenly turned on her searchlight and shone at the enemy.

"No!"

The figures that bombarded us are Abyssal battleships and destroyers. One of them I can recognize. I clearly saw the feared Battleship Princess grinning at us as she ordered the Abyssals to fire.

"Aaah!" All of us are taking damage

We couldn't retreat as Abyssal planes are preventing us from doing so. We are being overpowered and we are trapped. As I keep taking damage, Mutsuki attempted to fire at the enemy flagship, thus focusing on her instead.

"Mutsuki, no!"

I don't know what's happening anymore, but I used the little strength I have to go to Mutsuki at my top speed. The enemy battleship started to focus on her and before it could deal a fatal blow on her, I rammed her with all my force...and took heavy damage.

"Mut...suki..."

My vision is beginning to fade as I slowly reach my hand to Mutsuki even though she's far. After that, it became dark and I woke not in the real world but at that crimson place again.

"You can never escape it. You will come back...back to where you first ended..."

The voice became a bit clearer and less echoing. Tue voice is a bit similar to mine with the exception of the echoing effect.

"Who...are...you? What do you want from me?"

"I am you...and you are me..."

A white figure surfaced out of the water and looked at me. I was shocked to see she greatly resembled me in facial appearance.

"We' were separated...but we will become one again..."

I screamed as chains forcedly dragged me below the water surface as I retaliated. In the end, I woke up with a gasp and realized it was morning...

"Just what did that dream meant?"

I decided to take a walk early in the morning and tried to think about what's been happening to me. I sat near the cape's edge and sighed.

"Oh? You're a bit early, Fubuki-san" Akagi-senpai smiled at me

"A-ah, yes...!" I stood up

Her expression changed. Akagi-senpai tilted her head and looked at me closely for a while.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"You noticed...?"

"I can tell if someone is having a problem" She smiled

Her kind and gentle expression gestures me to tell what's been on my mind. Knowing Akagi-senpai, I decided to consult her about my current problem.

"The truth is..."

I told her everything starting to the figure I saw the other day and the strange dream I had last night. After hearing all of it, Akagi-senpai closed her eyes and went into a deep thought.

"Fubuki-san, what you're seeing is a sign"

"A sign?"

"Yes. You're dream may be showing you what will happen to you"

"What will...happen to me. A premonition?"

Akagi-senpai nodded with a serious yet worried expression. A premonition. Don't tell me...that it's real and will happen eventually.

"That dream...what can I do about it?" I asked for advice

"The only thing you can do is fight it. Fubuki-san, if fate pushes you...you have to push harder with you will"

"My...will?"

"Your will to change the outcome will determine your fate. If you don't have a resolve, you will be pulled by your fate"

A...resolve? So I have to do my best and fight against this so called fate in order to prevent from losing my friends. Akagi-senpai...you talked as if it happened to you before...

"Right! I will...I will not let that premonition come true!" I told her

I am ship girl, but I will not let fate and the past dictate what will happen to me. I will fight against it...no matter what!

Later that day...

It's already dinner time and the torpedo squadron three ate together. Since it's night, Sendai-san is twice as active than in the morning.

"Ooooh! I can't wait for the announcement!"

Since it's a night operation, Sendai-san is definitely hoping she will be included. Jintsuu-san just smacked her face with her hand when the ninja loudly yells "night battle" over and over again.

"...?" When the buzzer hit, we know the Admiral is going to make the announcement

Good evening, ship girls. Tonight I will be announcing the two fleets that will be participating in the operation.

The others are nervous while some are excited, especially the night battle maniac and...Yuudachi-chan.

For the assault fleet, Yamato will be the flagship. Ship girls included are Battleships Hiei, Kirishima, Heavy cruiser Kako, and Light cruisers Sendai, and Jintsuu

Upong hearing her name, Sendai-san stood in excitement and yelled so loudly, Jintsuu-san punched her unconscious. She then dusted off her palms and quietly sat back down.

For the Express fleet, Aoba willl be the flagship. Ship girls included are Destroyers Fubuki, Mutsuki, Yuudachi, and Heavy cruisers Furutaka and Kinugasa

Unlike the others, I feared for the worst as my heart raced.

The operation will commence at 2200 tomorrow night. To all ship girls included in the operation, prepare not just your body but your mind as well. That will be all.

My hands are shaking, probably a sign that I greatly fear for what will happen. Remembering that dream, I saw how we were overwhelmed by the enemy. Ship girls sunk...including me, but I won't let anyone sink.

 **The next day...**

Twelve hours before the operation and my hearts is still racing every time I think about it. I expect for the worst...that's why...I had to talk to the commander last night.

"I wonder if I should tell Mutsuki-chan..."

Her cheerful and excited face is stopping me from telling her that there's a chance I along with other ship girls will sink in the operation.

"Fubuki-chan" Mutsuki embraced me from behind

Like always, she's cheerfully smiling as if there was no hint of sadness. I just couldn't break her happiness if I tell her I might not survive tonight's operation.

"Aren't you excited, Fubuki-chan?"

"H-huh?" I'm confused

"We get to be in an operation together. It's been a long time, you know"

I guess she's only happy and excited because...we get to be in an operation together after a long time.

"Yeah. I'm happy..." I forced a smile

Mutsuki-chan noticed the strangeness in my smile and realized my expression isn't genuine.

"You look a little down, Fubuki-chan?"

"N-no...I just thought how great a friend Mutsuki-chan is"

Looking at her reminded me of something Akagi-senpai told us some time ago.

Tell the people you love what you feel about them...because they might not be there tomorrow.

Those words alone filled my heart with great regret and sadness that I just hugged Mutsuki-chan.

"Mutsuki-chan, even if I'm not here...promise me you won't be sad"

"W-what?"

"When I'm gone, don't cry...okay? Because you're sadness pains me"

I let go of Mutsuki-chan and told her that...preparing to either face or fight my fate. I want to make sure...at least, I can ease Mutsuki-chan's pain a bit if I were to sink.

"D,don't say such weird things! I even want to give you this charm"

"Charm?"

"Here"

She brought out a silver pendant held by thing silver chain. The pendant has a character engraved in the middle which reads safety on one side and protection on the other.

"This gave me strength whenever I got nervous on dangerous missions"

"I see..." I'm going to treasure it

"Now it's yours. So don't go saying weird things like that, okay?"

"Right...Thank you, Mutsuki-chan. I will treasure this forever"

With this, I can be reminded of Mutsuki-chan whenever I would touch and look at it. I hung it around my neck and the two of us smiled happily.

 _That was the last time...I felt happiness..._

The night of the operation came. At 2145, the two fleets gathered at the slipway in preparation of launching. As I held the necklace, I closed my eyes and thought about my fate...

 _I will fight against it...no matter what..._

Before we could launch, the Admiral makes one final announcement before we equip our rigging and sail.

To the Assault and Express fleet, this is your admiral speaking. Some of you may be nervous with the exception of Sendai...but remember we proved to overcome many night battles before.

"Yeah night battle!" Sendai-san yelled excitedly

This is just another step forward into claiming back our calm seas! That is why, us from the Maizuru naval district will show the Abyssals that we will not lose the war!

Everyone raised their hand and roared battle cries, including me. As the fairies finished the preparation and signalled, all the ships launched one by one...

 **Solomon islands...**

By now, we will reach Savo island in about an hour and meet up with Yokusaka's Express fleet. The wind feels nice, but the moonless night feels unsettling and it worries me greatly.

"Fubuki-chan, are you nervous?" Mutsuki-chan suddenly asked

"Eh? Well...maybe...a little?" I shrugged my shoulders

"Me too. But knowing Fubuki-chan and Yuudachi-chan are here, it makes me feel better" She's cheerful as ever

"Yeah. Me too...but I'm still a little worried"

My hand reached to my chest and I can hear my heart beating fast, the fear rushing all over my body.

"You don't to worry or be scared Fubuki-chan. We've been through worse"

"Mutsuki-chan..."

"We'll definitely go home together!" She raised her hands in the air

"Poi!

Yuudachi-chan joined in as well and raised her arms wildly and excitedly in the air. I'm glad to have met such good friends and comrades...

"Alright, 75 kilometers before we reach the destination" Aoba-san, the flagship updated us

"Don't yell too much, Aoba. There might be Abyssals here"

"They can't see us with the cover of the moonless night"

Aoba-san is too confident and relaxed despite being a bit of a risky operation. Everyone knows what the Abyssals are capable of which is why we mist never underestimate them.

"And we can't see them either. There might be Abyssals waiting for us" I told Aoba-san

"That's right" Furutaka-san agreed

"Aaah! You guys worry too much"

I noticed Mutsuki-chan looking at me with a worried expression again.

"What's wrong, Mutsuki-chan?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm just a little nervous since it's so dark..."

I'm more than nervous...I'm afraid with the lightless surroundings and the fact that our radars aren't reliable at night. It's been a few minutes and I think I can see Savo island's figure from afar.

"Ooh? It's the allied fleet" Aoba-san pointed

"I don't think those are allied ship girls" Kinugasa-san shook her head

"It's hard to see, poi" Yuudachi-chan squinted her eyes

"They are our allies. It's just hard to see because our allies" Aoba-san insisted

"You're not even paying attention! How can there be even an allied convoy here?!" Her sister ship is completely furious

"Alright. As flagship...you check it and confirm it" She pointed at Mutsuki-chan

I suddenly had a bad feeling about this and I saw the image of that white figure in my head. Its voice echoed in my head repeatedly whispering to me 'I want to go back'.

"Flagship! Requesting to accompany Mutsuki-chan" I asked

"Ah...sure. Go ahead"

"I still don't think those are ship girls"

Furutaka-san told the flagship, but she refused to listen. As Mutsuki-chan and I cautiously head towards the location of unknown figures, a glint in the sky sent warning signals to all my senses.

"Mutsuki-chan!" As I called her out, shells rained on us

Most of them missed and we were lucky enough to take little damage from those battleship sized attacks. As Mutsuki-chan and I decided to retreat, I was shocked at what the flagship did.

"We are not the enemy. This is Aoba!"

"Thats clearly the enemy, idiot Aoba!"

At that moment, Aoba-san light up her searchlight, revealing not just the enemy fleet that fired at us, but our positions as well.

"I told you they are enemies you good for nothing!" Kinugasa-san smacked Aoba-san

"Everyone, surface combat!" Furutaka-san yelled out

Enemy battleships? Here?! It can't be! Don't tell me they predicted our plan and had their heavy force ambush us here knowing our fleet composition.

"Battleship Princess spotted, poi!"

The enemy flagship is none other than Battleship Princess. Just then...dive fighter-bombers struck us from above and damaged us.

"Also Wo kai flagship, poi!"

A carrier?! No...why...?! This is the one thing...I wanted to avoid. At this rate, we will all be sunk by the Battleship Princess' fleet...and the operation will fail. Furutaka-san gets damaged and temporarily loses power and Kinugasa-san covered fire. Yuudachi-chan and Mutsuki-chan can't evade nor fire their cannons properly with enemy planes and shells bombing us. I froze in the scene of chaos, seeing how the future I wished to avoid...unfolded right in front of my eyes.

"I will not let that happen!" I readied my main battery

I started fighting with all my strength, but it's impossible for a Destroyer to take on a battleship. I keep firing my cannons, but the heavy bombardment is making it hard to hit the enemy.

"Aah!" I was moderately damaged when the battleship Princess fired at me

The enemy flagship grinned victoriously as she ordered her mindless pet to aim once more. A single missed shot from Mutsuki-chan caused the Princess to turn around and notice Mutsuki-chan.

"No! Mutsuki-chan!"

I became badly damaged from a direct hit from the Battleship Princess and the gunfire from other Abyssals. I forced my body to move with all its remaining strength and my desire not to lose any of my friends.

"Aaaaah!" I moved at my current top speed

Mutsuki-chan is taking gunfire from other Abyssals and before she could reposition herself, the Battleship Princess pointed at her, signalling thr thing behind her to fire a salvo.

"Mutsuki-chan!" I pushed Mutsuki-chan with all my strength

As a result, I ended taking heavy damage from a single shell from the Princess class Abyssal.

"Not...good...!"

My engines are down and my propeller shaft is barely functioning. I'm beginning to lose power on my turbines...

"Aah, looks like...I'm dead on the water..."

Mutsuki-chan is on her knees, but she's forcing herself to stand up. When she realized her legs are refusing to listen to her, she tried to reach out to me even though we are separated in a distance.

"Fubuki-chan!" She called me out with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry...but...it looks like...my fate...is inevitable..."

Using the last of my strength, I raised my arm and tried to reach out to Mutsuki-chan. She kept calling out my name even though it's already hopeless for me.

"Mutsuki-chan...when I come back...I...want you...to fulfill...my last wish..."

She continued to cry. Mutsuki-chan, you know I don't want to see you cry because it hurts me the most...

"I'm sorry...I can't properly...say goodbye to...you..."

It was my last words to her as the moment the shells struck me and exploded my ammo storage, everything went dark and the pain faded away. The moment I fell below the water surface, my senses are beginning to feel numb.

"I'm sinking...huh"

Even though sinking as a ship girl is a horrible fate, I couldn't help but smile st this. I wonder if I was able to change something? I wonder...did I protect Mutsuki-chan? Because...I want to go down...knowing I at least protected my friend.

"When I come back...I hope...I won't see you cry..."

My body feels so cold and my consciousness is beginning to fade away.

"H-huh...a light...?"

Why is there a light? Well, it doesn't matter that now I'm sinking. I wish I could reach for that light, but my hand failed to reach for it.

"I don't...want this...but it can't...be...helped..."

That's it for me. I closed my eyes and embraced the cold darkness waiting for me. I didn't what happened to me or my body, but I remember that white figure's voice.

"You came back...in the end..."

A girl whose clad in white with distinctive red eyes and a pair of horns. Not to mention that iron collar on her neck and shackles...

"I know you would come back here...because this is your fate"

Right. I forgotten about it a long time ago. The original vessel of my soul sank being split in half without accomplishing anything. I wanted to do so much as a special type Destroyer that my desire created me...

"The person who you used to be will disappear and be forgotten in this eternal grave"

I no longer have the strength or retaliate as my body became numb and paralyzed. Her metal like arm with glowing red cracks gently touched my cheek.

"Your hope will disappear and only your resentment for humanity will remain"

"I...don't want that"

The power of the abyss itself is beginning to consume me with darkness starting spread. It won't be long before my consciousness will completely disappear...and I will come back as an Abyssal.

"This is our fate as ship girl and Abyssals"

"..."

"...That is why...this was bound to happen..."

"..." My strength is fading away

"You don't have to do anything anymore. Just disappear in a closed world awaiting for the net tragedy bound to happen again"

"Mutsuki-chan...everyone...forgive me..."

The last thing I saw was my Abyssal self blankly staring at me with a stoic and emotionless face. Am I...going to come back...as an Abyssal with no memory...of my old self...and devoid of all feelings?

Everything went dark...

"And the cycle repeats again..."

I don't know how long I was resting under the bottom, but when I woke up again...I heard the voice of the abyss calling me back to the surface.

"Mutsuki. Mut...suki..." I uttered her name instinctively

I remember it clearly now. It was my desire to see Mutsuki again that I let that voice get a hold of me.

"I...don't want to forget...myself..."

I instinctively thought of that the moment I came back. Now I understand why, but something inside me is preventing me from remembering my old self.

"I must never...forget...who...I am..."

I walked towards the shore, clinging to the only reminder of Mutsuki I have left. It was the necklace she gave me before...I sunk...

"Mutsuki-chan!"

After I became dark again, I gasped for air and realized, I my body is lying down with a tree shading me from the sunlight. The moment I woke up, I remembered...my final moments...before I sunk...

"Now I understand what you're trying to tell me...and who you are..."

It's all coming back to me now and these fragments are becoming clearer. The reason why I retained vague feelings and memories about my former was because...my soul...just became whole again. That mysterious girl...she was who I used to be before I became like this.

* * *

 **Extra**

Fubuki awakened in an island she never saw before. Rather than being an ordinary island, she saw concrete ground and structures built all over the island. The structures are definitely man made, yet it looks abandoned for a long time and not a single person is present. She walked around for a few minutes and felt a little eerie over the complete silence. Not long she heard footsteps coming to her direction and faint growling.

"...!" When she turned around and prepared to attack the source of the sound, she raised her her hands when she saw who the person is

"Took you a while to wake up"

An Abyssal with long hair and physique at the same size as Harbor Princess greeted her with a faint smile. The Abyssal whose turrets have monstrous mouths and acted as her tail walked towards her.

"Aren't you...? What are you doing here? How did I get here?"

"I found you passed out in a...risky...territory so I brought you here since this is a neutral territory"

"Why?"

"Seaplane tender Water Princess asked me to make sure none of the other Abyssals find you, especially Central Princess"

Fubuki is still suspicious towards the Abyssal Aviation battleship despite the claim of 'saving' her. Well, in her situation, trusting another Abyssal is the last thing she would do.

"It's fine if you don't trust me. But know this...Seaplane tender Water Princess isn't on the Abyssal fleet's side"

"Then whose side is she on?"

"Her own"

"Why...why would she do all this kind of things? What does she want from me?" Fubuki demanded to know

"There's still chance for you. Another chance for you to finally find peace and get the rest your soul had longed for"

"What I had longed for?"

The Princess class Abyssal smiled gently at Fubuki's confused state as if it was cute.

"You'll find out soon...once you recovered all of your memories"

"My memories?"

"You're a bit different from us that's why there's still hope for you..."

As the clouds blocked the moonlight, the strange Abyssal turned away and walked away waving her hand at the still confused Fubuki.


	12. Relentless Guilt

**Author:** After almost two months of no update, I finally found free time to finish this chapter. I'll try finishing the story before the Fall event commences. On a side note, I might edit some things on this chapter after a few days.

 **P.S**

Suzutsuki and an unknown British DD in the next event. It's time I stockpile again to get myself my fourth Ducky. My personal guess is that the new Destroyer is either a Tribal class or Hunt class.

* * *

As days passed, the pain I'm experiencing grew worse. It's becoming unbearable.

 _I don't want...to sink..._

Voices filled with regret haunts me night after night. I can't think straight because of it. Other than that, I can feel my consciousness drifting from time to time...

 _Why do I exist to begin with?_

 _Why did I have to come back?_

 _What...was my life...before?_

In the beginning and even now, I hated to be in this war. It's like meaningless...yet it has meaning. Both sides only knew how to fight and treat each other as an absolute enemy.

"Burn and sink!"

Hate, regret, frustration, sorrow, and anger pierced the deepest parts of my soul. This keeps happening...my consciousness would always fade away then a mysterious force would overwhelm both my mind and soul.

 _Sink!_

Left only with the sole desire for destruction, Abyssals such as myself are born to be a part of this pointless cycle.

"Aaarghh...!"

I felt like drowning in an endless sea of suffering. I can feel the malice buried inside me, trying to take over.

To be left here in the bottom with only hatred, envy, and blood thirst for the being above the water...

"This is...me..."

I wanted to melt everyone and everything on the surface. I hate all of them after all.

"This feeling..."

They're deep inside me, but I resisted following my instincts...because there's still a part of me that refused to surrender. That part...refused to sink...and chose to fight...

"Not yet...no...not yet..."

I saw a faint light as my consciousness is about to fade away again. I aimed for it...longed for it, but I could never reach for it.

"Not yet..."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I returned back to reality where everything is so peaceful and bright. I sighed in relief, I didn't disappear yet.

"To sink in a grave of metal, sleeping down there for who knows how long"

Right now, I'm unsure of what should I do with my own life right now. I feel like giving up on everything and let fate decides what to do with me.

* * *

At one point, I remembered I had an important conversation with that human one peaceful and moonless night.

"Do you know what it means to be a ship girl and an Abyssal?"

The human commander oddly asked me that some time ago. Back then, I still hold resentment for everyone that exists in this era.

"To be a ship girl meant a second chance. A chance to fulfill a purpose they failed in our original lives"

"..."

"To fight and protect what's important to us...those smiles, those hope and wishes, they meant everything. It made struggling to fight fate itself actually mean something"

How would I know such a thing? Everything that was warmth left the moment I was consumed by darkness.

"What about being an Abyssal?"

"Like ship girls, it's also about second chance. They, too, have a wish they desire to be fulfilled"

A...wish, huh. I wonder if I ever had one...I wonder if there is something I truly desired.

"They were left with a sad fate of bearing the frustration, anger, sorrow, and hatred of sinking as a victims of humanity's sins"

Sinking. I never did care about such thing. In fact, I never cared about everything in this emptiness.

"The burden they bare is what pushed them into the path of destruction. Fate wished for history to repeat itself"

"Then does it apply to me as well?"

"It does"

She lowered her head, as if she didn't want to say that response.

"If anything, it hurts sinking Abyssals knowing they used to be ship girls...but it has to be done"

"But you have to do your duty above your personal attachments" I added

"The Red Navy taught me duty is above everything else. Emotions has no place in the line of duty"

"..."

"Damn. I hate remembering that tragedy when I get emotional"

Even someone like her can feel sorrow, huh. Well it's not like I care anyway.

"Anyway - It pains me seeing how Abyssals longed for something but never got the chance to realize it or fulfill it"

"Kind of like me, huh"

"Yeah. They wished to see the light once more, but left to sink in an endless cycle"

The darkness. I know if very well as I rested there for who knows how long.

"But there is still a chance. You can still fulfill Fubuki's only desire before sinking"

A desire...she says. I wonder if I even had one...if I do...then it sunk along with my past life a ship girl.

* * *

Now I started to think about it. What does this 'only desire' meant? It intrigues me so much...

"Only...desire..."

A desire. That I remember, but what did I want more than anything in the world. I don't really know what I really wanted.

"My last wish...If I only knew what it is"

I sighed closing my eyes and laying down on the ground, staring into the sky.

What...did I want...?

My desire to know what it is brought me deeper into my consciousness. Everything was so bright and vague...I can't focus on those images.

My...last...wish...

As I fell deeper within my own mind, I saw myself in the form of my former ship girl self. The ship girl known as "Fubuki".

"A wish..."

Right before I knew it, I found myself laying down on the grass while staring at the moon.

 _The calmness is so overwhelming..._

 _The silence...I wished to last forever..._

Not everyone can have what they want...fate has its own way after all...and not everyone...can have a happy ending.

"Tomorrow's the day, Fubuki-chan. Is there something you wished for?"

"Heh? What's with the sudden question?"

"I don't know. Times like these, you got to have a wish right"

I felt like smiled so sadly regret overwhelmed me more than happiness.

"I do have a wish I wanted to be fulfilled"

"Really? what is it?" She's excited to know

"Ha ha ha. It's a secret"

I scratched my cheeks as if I wanted to tease Mutsuki a bit. She pouted looking disappointed as a result.

"Come on. You can tell me"

"I really can't"

"Heh...?! Why?"

"Because I want you to be the one to fulfill it"

She seemed so confused and the sadness I'm trying to hold back grew. Mutsuki didn't notice it.

"You want me the one to fulfill it? What is it?"

"You'll know soon. So don't be sad and don't cry when the time comes, okay?"

"H-huh? Why?"

"..."

I stood up not saying another word. It's too early for Mutsuki to know the truth and I know...it's a cruel wish to leave her to do such thing...but it's the only way.

"We have an operation tomorrow so we need some rest"

"Right..."

When I opened my eyes, I found myself still lying on the ground. Ugh...my head hurts for some reason.

"Huh? A dream?"

Did I have a dream just now? I can't remember much, it's too blurry and foggy to remember what did I dreamed about.

"I felt like I just had a sad dream"

I wiped off the tears in my eyes, unsure what I was crying about. Perhaps it's my soul that is crying.

"But for some reason I feel a bit lighter"

The sole desire that awoken me in the first place...What was it? What was the light I kept on clinging?

"What...do I want...?"

Even if I don't know what it exactly is...I do know I have a sole desire I've been longing this whole time.

"..."

I stopped thinking about it for a while and decided to know what I should do next. The seas may be calm, but it brought me a lot of unpleasant experiences.

"The calm seas..."

I tried emptying my thoughts, but the horrible memory of what I did to Mutsuki kept haunting me.

"...This is not what I want..."

I bit my lip and clenched my fists at the thought of that unpleasant memory. I can never forget what I did and it will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"I never wanted it to happen..."

I kept telling that to myself, but I can't change what has happened. This is my guilt to bear until the day I sink.

"Mutsuki, I-!"

My body started feeling weak again, and I almost fell down to the ground. This feeling...I know this very well.

"Tch! Of all times..."

This is the same feeling that I experienced when...when...back when Mutsuki was...

"No...No...I...can't...not now..."

Unable to fight it, my consciousness became swallowed by this force and I am defeated as a result.

 _In the end, I sunk after all..._

I kept sinking and sinking further below the cold bottom. My body felt so numb. My body felt so weak. I used the little strength I have to reach for the light, but I just kept sinking.

 _It feels so cold..._

I have no choice but to embrace this fate and so I did. Before the last glimpse of light fades away from my sight, I closed my eyes and let the abyss pull me down into a grave of metal.

 _So this is my fate, huh..._

When I opened my eyes, I found myself on a water surface of a endless crimson world. For a strange place there's a breeze in here and I can hear faint murmurs everywhere.

 _It's cold..._

 _Dark...it's so dark..._

 _Save me..._

Those voices are all filled with great agony and desperation. It's like they are all trapped in a never ending nightmare, sort of like my situation right now.

 _Don't leave me alone..._

 _Help...me..._

 _I don't want...to sink..._

"That's right. I sunk...before"

I keep walking in this endless world. My attention shifted the moment I heard a single drop of water.

"Do you think...you can just escape from your sin?"

An unfamiliar and resentful voice echoed everywhere. Even if it's just a voice, I can certainly feel its hate.

"Do you think you can run away from what you are?"

Noticing a presence, I turned around only to see Mutsuki with her head lowered and shoulders slumped.

"You can't run away...after everything you did..."

She took a single step forward and instinctively backed away. This Mutsuki. I know this one is not real and created by that mysterious force.

"Mutsuki..."

...But I can't help but feel and treat this one as if she is the real Mutsuki. Even if her voice is full of resentment and anger, her voice is just like the one I knew.

"How can...you...do that...to me?"

I backed away every time she steps forward. Her resentment towards me...equalled the guilt crushing my chest right now.

"And...to think...you just ran away..."

"Mutsuki...I...I..."

The memories of what I did to Mutsuki haunted me again. The look in Mutsukis eyes moments before...I shot her down.

"I trusted you...I trusted you...!"

The deep regret paralyzed my body so my body stopped moving.

"This is a reminder...you can't escape from your fate"

Another manifestation appeared. This time it took the form of Central Princess with a maniacal grin. Her hands touched and crawled through my body, feeling every side of me.

"Sooner or later you have to let go...and be consumed by the Abyss..."

"I'm not going to let that happen"

"Fu fu fu. Your instincts as an Abyssal, you can't deny them forever"

I don't want to admit that, but she's right...I can't deny my own instincts.

"You will sink the people you once called your friends. One by one, they will fall right before your eyes..."

The sound of their agonized screams almost drove me mad. It made me feel like I caused their sufferings and horrible fate.

"I can't fall here...I can't let this power...get a hold of me..."

I tried to struggled against the grasp of this mysterious force, but it made my resistance extremely futile.

"...!"

Mursuki grabbed my arm and face and for someone who is an illusion, she is quite strong. She pinned me down with one hand against my wrist and the other on my throat.

"Sink...sink..."

Looking at her emotionless and abyssal like eyes brought all sorts of chaotic emotions out of me. They are empty yet filled with so much hate...

"Sink...sink...sink..."

"Mut...suki..."

The way she looked at me. Is it the same one when my instincts took over me and I ended her...and I couldn't do anything to prevent.

"Mutsuki...chan..."

My breathing is beginning to slow down with her grip slowly tightening.

 _It's so cold...very cold..._

 _Dark...so dark..._

 _Don't...leave me..._

 _Help me..._

I keep hearing voices as darkness spread further in this inner world. The agonized voices are replaced by an unknown voice filled with the malice...of an Abyssal.

"You are an Abyssal. You can't change who you are"

Mutsuki spoke in an emotionless and strange tone. I can't bear looking at her soulless yet malice filled eyes.

"You can't run away..."

"I know"

My consciousness is slipping away and my grasp on reality as well. My hand on Mutsuki's arm strangling me loosened.

"Is this my fate?"

My body has no strength to fight anymore and same goes for my will.

"I don't want to give up yet..."

I keep saying that, but I no longer have the willpower to do so. The guilt weighed heavier than my desire to fulfill the purpose of my existence.

"Is my fate...to be just...an Abyssal?"

This made me think that everything I've done so far...everything I chose to do...was it all pointless? Is this a reminder of what I truly am?

"Because I tried fighting against my own nature..."

Mutsuki is the reminder of what I am. An Abyssal...and Abyssals like me only have to the purpose of destroying humanity and sinking ship girls. This s the inevitable path of an Abyssal

"Forgive...me...Mutsuki..."

I close my eyes as the last moments of my consciousness faded away. Everything went cold and it's so dark. This is just like when I sunk.

Sink...

* * *

 **Solomon islands...**

A six ship in the area of Guadalacanal sounded tedious, but it's better than doing nothing in the base for three whole days straight. In the end, we just encountered an Abyssal fleet wandering about in the area.

"That was way too easy, poi"

"Geez. You shouldn't charge in like that"

I gave Yuudachi-chan a chop in the head for acting so recklessly...as usual. I mean she charged in at the Abyssal fleet composed of two battleships, three light cruiser To class, and one Wo class.

"You're such a killjoy, Mutsuki-chan" She pouted

"We scouted the target area and we only encountered an ordinary Abyssal fleet"

Akagi-san looked around while her aircrafts land back at her flight deck.

"What a letdown" Yuudachi-san sounded disappointed

"Let's report back to the admiral now that Abyssal started appearing here again"

I agree with Taihou-san. For a long time, this area hasn't been inhabited by Abyssals until our encounter with an Abyssal fleet.

"...!"

Just as we are planning to head back to the base, I noticed a smoke rising in the sky. It came from the north, just eight kilometers from us.

"Mutsuki-chan?"

My chest feels so tight and anxiety filled me right now that I barely heard Yuudachi-chan calling me.

"..."

Without a second thought, I decided to head towards where the smoke is and ignored everyone telling me to stop.

(Why do I have a bad feeling about this?)

When I got close enough to see black figures as Abyssals, I heard muffled cannon fire and Abyssal ship shrieking.

"...!" I stopped just five hundred meters from the area

The Ro and Ha class destroyers along with a few To class light cruisers are all being sunk one by one. One shot sunk then before they could even retaliate.

"Sink...!"

The white Abyssal furiously attacking other Abyssals...was nine other than...

"Fubuki...chan..."

I recognized her, but the say she's acting is like it's not her. She wildly gunned down all the Abyssals in her sights.

"F, Fubuki-chan!"

When I called her out, she noticed me albeit looking a little startled. I looked into her eyes and saw how her wild instincts are in control right now.

"Ts...tsu...ki..."

Fubuki-chan struggled to say my name with a different voice. As I moved forward, she backed away...

"Fa...ult...My...fa...ult..."

The way she looked at me is like she's in pain. It's like she's suffering so much right now.

"Tsu...ki...Mut...t...tsu...ki" She can't say my name

"It's alright. It's just me...your friend, Mutsuki"

I cautiously moved, careful not to startle or provoke her or anything. The current situation right now looked very volatile.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help"

"Grr..."

"Fubuki-chan, I promised to help you...and I'm still not going to give up on you because you're important to me"

A lot of emotions filled up my chest, but I'm unable to express it. Even to the last moment, I want to at least do everything I can...to help her...

"...!"

Aircrafts passed by me and dropped a bombed that missed Fubuki-chan.

"Uuh...Aaaaah!" She screamed wildly, furious at the aircrafts

"Stop it!"

The relentless gun fire, dive and torpedo bombs kept dealt no damage at her because of a barrier, but she looked annoyed at it.

"Fubuki-chan!"

"...!" She looked at me

One moment caught her off guard so one bomb struck through her barrier. When it became clear to me she's getting to much damaged, I went to her side.

"Fubuki-chan..."

"Mut...su...ki..." She's barely conscious

I held her tightly, refusing to let her sink...again. I looked at everyone who glared their hostility at Fubuki-chan.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaga-san frowned

"I..."

"You stood closely with your guard down. What of you sunk?"

I know it's dangerous to stand closely to an Abyssal with my weapons lowered down, but...

"I needed to help her!"

"..."

"I saw how she's in pain. Fubuki-chan...is in pain!"

Everyone was silent. The atmosphere feels so tensed and serious that I could barely breathe.

"That kind of thinking will get you sunk" Kaga-san looks disappointed

"I know that, but still...she's still my friend and she needs help!"

"Mutsuki-san..."

The silence continued for a moment until Akagi-san tapped Kaga-san's shoulders.

"Kaga..."

"Akagi-san?"

"..."

"Not you too, Akagi-san"

"There's a good reason for it"

"What could possibly be a good reason for it?"

Akagi-san whispered something to Kaga-san who changed her serious expression into a slightly surprised one.

"What...?!"

"..." Akagi-san nodded and looked at the others

Yamato-san smiled while Taihou-san shrugged her shoulders. Yuudachi-chan is the only one other than me who looked so confused.

"Fine. If the Admiral and Akagi-san think so" Kaga-san turned away

"Mutsuki-san"

"...?!" I tightly held Fubuki-chan

"It's alright, Mutsuki-san" Yamato-san approached me

"Mutsuki-san, if there's still a chance...then we'll help you fulfill your promise" Akagi-san approached me as well

I looked at the other who didn't respond verbally, but I can tell what they have on their mind. Both Yamato-san and Akagi-san are gently smiling, Taihou-san and Kaga-san had their usual stoic face while Yuudachi-chan couldn't help but smile as well. I held back my tears, unable to express my feelings right now.

* * *

 **Extra**

The Maizuru naval base is as peaceful as usual, much like the admiral's office right now. Akagi diligently stood in the middle of the closed room awaiting the admiral to say something. Documents the admiral has to take care of scattered on her desk.

"I didn't really expect it, but just as you predicted Fubuki-san is in Solomon islands" Akagi reported

"..."

"But she was in a state of unbridled malice"

"An Abyssal will always be an Abyssal. I learned that the hard way" The admiral shrugged her shoulders

"It's impossible to resist your own instincts. It's unknown whether Fubuki still has control of herself,

"Even the slightest chance, you'll accept it...right, admiral?"

The admiral leaned on her chair, but remained eye contact with Akagi-san. Both sides displayed a calm and collected manner, expressing little emotion.

"But Mutsuki-san doesn't know the whole truth"

"I know. Before it comes to the worst case scenario, it's times I tell her _that_ "

"Will she be able to handle it, Admiral?"

"She has to..." The admiral sighed

The admiral took off her peaked cap and scratched her head, her lips twitching a bit.

"...It's Fubuki's sole desire after all"

Akagi's demeanor changed to a remorseful and sorrowful one. The air around the office became heavy as a result.


	13. An important Friend

**Author:** This story is coming to an end. Chapter 14 will be the denouement and ending of the story (so it will be the longest chapter). Also Chapter 15 will be an epilogue that will give way to _a new story_.

* * *

After we returned to the base, we had to discreetly restrain and detain Fubuki-san who is in a wild state. The admiral spoke to us, excluding Mutsuki-san and Yuudachi-san as she wished to speak with certain ship girls who have knowledge about the nature of Abyssals.

"Kaga..."

I looked over the horizon, unsure how I should deal with Kaga who had been hostile and aggressive to Fubuki-san back there.

"I need to talk to that girl"

I decided to discuss her recent behavior as it worries me. She's not always like that, but when she does...it's a bit troublesome. I head back to my room, and there I found Kaga sitting in a seize position.

"Kaga"

"Akagi-san?"

"We need to talk"

I closed the door. Despite her usual stoic face and cold behavior, I know Kaga can get emotional and it's really hard to deal with that.

"It's about how you acted back there"

"..." She moved

I slowly walked towards her and sat beside her. Kaga doesn't seem to mind about it.

"It's not normal of you to behave like that. Especially in that kind of case"

"..."

"Kaga, why were you aggressive and hostile back there?"

When I looked at her, she immediately turned her head away. I guess she's aware that I'm a bit unhappy at the way she acted.

"Both of us were once Abyssals as well, but we retained our memories"

"..." She's still silent

"Among the others, we know how much it hurts..."

"..."

"That's why I understand Mutsuki-san and Fubuki-san's suffering right now"

"That's the very reason"

Kaga finally spoke. The hand gently resting on her lap tightly clenched and I saw her bit her lip. To calm her down, I placed my hand on top of hers and it worked.

"Akagi-san, you already know if this goes any longer...it will hurt them even more"

"Kaga..."

"An Abyssal's fate is sealed. And to save our fallen comrades...it has to be done

"..."

"And in some way, I don't want to do her friend a favor"

"..."

"Akagi-san, you know very well Fubuki will need to be sunk sooner or later"

A favor, huh. Kaga...I understand how you feel...but I respect Mutsuki-san's promise and Fubuki-san's last wish.

"Is it because of what happened to me before? Back when I was an Abyssal?"

Kaga acted, surprised at what I told her. It looks like she doesn't know that I still retained that memory.

"I know how you were once like Mutsuki-san"

"...!"

"I know how you would risk your life...just to save me"

The memory of Kaga...bursting into tears, something that is very rare to see from her, popped out in my memory.

"I remembered your voice reaching into the deepest part of my soul"

"But in the end..."

"It has to be done...so I can return as the Akagi sitting right beside you right now"

I slowly pulled her head and had it eaned on my shoulder.

"A-akagi...san?"

"It's not always we have this kind of moment, don't you think?"

"Yes..."

"Let's cherish it like how we cherish all of our moments together"

Kaga touched my hand that is on her head and I think she just smiled. It's refreshing to make her emotional side come out once in a while.

"Tell me, Akagi-san...will the admiral finally tell her that?"

"Yes. It has to be done...as it's Fubuki-san's...last wish..."

"Do you think she can handle it?"

"She has to. After all, it's the only way..."

Her body moved and right before I knew it, Kaga hugged me. I know this is her way of sympathizing for the burden Mutsuki-san will have to carry. I petted her head since she likes me doing that in this kind of situations.

* * *

It's so dark...in here...

I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything. My body feels likes it's eternally sinking to an eternal grave.

 _I'm not giving up on you...so don't give up one me..._

 _Someday...I want to see the calm seas with you..._

 _Everything starts from nothing. Remember that well..._

 _We're counting on you. Do your best out there!_

I can hear voices of people I can't recognize. Why...am I hearing those voices? I just want to rest...

I'm getting tired...

All of my will to live is slowly leaving my body. I don't want to continue to anymore. I just want to give up...and let this mysterious force pull me back.

"...Huh...? I can see something..."

I saw a light. A small fragile one. It's coming closer. I took hold of the little spec of light and something warm rushed inside me.

That's me...?

A memory from my old life. I can see myself standing looking at someone who is sitting.

"Fubuki...?!" It was the human. She looks so shocked

"..." I just stood there

"Don't tell me..."

"I have no plan of running away, commander"

I clenched my fist. I don't know why I look so determined...what are they talking about?

"I'll face it and struggle against it. Fate can only be changed by the actions we take"

"Are you really serious about this?"

"Yes. So I hope you understand...commander"

She sat down, scratching her head. There was a mixed expression in the human commander's face.

"That's why when I come back, I want Mutsuki to fulfill my wish"

"Why?"

"Because she's the person most important to me"

"Fubuki..."

"At the very least, I want to be to put to rest...by someone I care about"

Determination became switched with deep regret. I feel affected by the regret as well.

"I have a lot of things I want to put closure into, commander"

"..."

"So...will you grant my final wish, commander?"

"I know how it feels, Fubuki. That's why I will respect your wish"

"Thank you for understanding" My old self bowed

"..."

"...And farewell, commander"

I...My old self saluted and the human did the same thing as well. There's sorrow behind that smile.

"Commander,This is probably the last time we'll see each other"

"Don't say that"

"I just want to make sure I properly say goodbye"

Why is there so much sadness? Sorrow, anger, frustration, and regret...those are the only feelings I have left...

"Being an Abyssal...is unsurprisingly lonely..."

I never knew what it means to be an Abyssal and why the other Abyssals feel that way.

"Tsu...ki..."

I can something...someone. A face my mind is trying to remember.

Fubuki...chan...

"Who's...there...?"

I opened my eyes when I heard a voice. Is it calling to me? I keep hearing the voice uttering one thing...

Fu...buki...chan

I feel like that voice is familiar. Have I heard it before? Where have I heard it? It's like it's pulling me...

Fu...buki...

"That...voice..."

It was like a dream. There was someone...in front of me...Someone I felt like I saw before...

"Tsu...ki...?"

Stop!

Someone yelled that. It feels so chaotic...everything is going wild.

That...person...

For a brief moment, I felt a connection with that voice...Aaah it's so bright...

"Who's...there...?"

Who's there? Who's...calling...me...? I can't feel...anything...my sense...they're numb...

(Is that...the sky...?)

I looked up and saw the blue sky and sunlight blinding me. It feels so peaceful. It's been so long since I've seen this peace I have forgotten it...

"Mu...Mut...su...ki..."

I don't know why I uttered those words when I saw a person in front of me. I feel like I have seen her before...

(Tsu...ki...)

She's reaching her hand to me and right before I knee it, I did the same thing.

...

I couldn't remember what happened after that. Everything went dark and I couldn't feel anything again.

Aaah...It's so dark...and lonely here...

I don't know how long I drifted within the deepest part of my mind, but I heard a voice. I hear words being directed to me.

"This...voice..."

Something inside me wants to yearn for it...reach for it...answer it...I found my lips moving as if responding to that call.

"M...uts...tsu...ki"

I keep sinking and sinking, but hearing that voice made me feel like reaching for that light...I struggled and struggled...my hand reaching for the little glimpse of light.

I don't...want...to sink...

The desire to reach out for that voice grew stronger as I keep hearing a familiar voice calling out to me in the midst of the darkness.

"I don't want to see you cry..."

I vaguely saw someone crying in deep regret which made me feel a sharp pain as if I don't wish to see those tears.

"...Because it hurts me when I see you cry..."

Something inside me wants to be free, but a powerful force is holding me back. I have to go back.

 _I have to go back up there..._

* * *

At the docks, I laid on the wooden ground and gazed into the bright sky. The clouds are like ships slowly sailing in the sky. It's nice seeing this kind of peace once in a while...though this is just temporary.

"Fubuki-chan..."

I haven't seen Fubuki-chan since I found her in Solomon islands. No one has spoken a word about it, not even Yamato-san.

"I wonder if you're alright"

I sighed and turned to my side, not caring if I'm lying down on a wooden floor. At least the gentle waves splashing against the docks' sturdy wooden column feels assuring.

"Fubuki-chan..."

Again, I sighed since I can't help but worry for Fubuki-chan. What's going to happen to her now? I twisted my body to look at the sky, but I ended up seeing Yamato-san shadowing my view...and her fuel tanks.

"Mutsuki-san"

"Ah! Yamato-san?"

Startled, I stood up quickly and tried to look as dignified as possible. Yamato-san smiled gently, as always.

"Yamato-san, where are we going?" She told me to follow her, but didn't really say where

"The admiral wants to talk to you" She looked at

(I hope I didn't do anything wrong)

"Don't worry about it, Mutsuki-san. I just hope you can handle it"

"Handle what?"

"...Here we are"

Yamato-san didn't answer and instead stopped in front of the door. Just by looking at her, I know she wants me to enter...so I did. Yamato-san followed after me inside.

"A-admiral..."

I feel nervous even though I know didn't do anything wrong and Yamato-san told me not to worry.

"Mutsuki, there's something I should have told you before"

"Admiral?"

"I hope you can forgive me for keeping it until now"

"What is it?"

"It's something regarding Fubuki...before she sank"

When the admiral said it's related to Fubuki-chan and 'before she sank' made my heart skipped a bit.

"Before the battle of Cape Esperance, Fubuki came to me...to leave her last wish"

"Fubuki-chan's...last wish?"

"Yes. And it has something to do with you"

"W-with me?"

I pointed at myself. My heart raced and I don't know why I feel a sudden dread in my chest.

"Do you want to know what it is?" The admiral's shoulders slumped

"...I do" I nodded after hesitating for a while

"Again, I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner"

The admiral took off her hat after a deep sigh, she prepared to speak.

I know there uncertainty I won't come back with everyone, but still...commander...if I ever sink and come back as an Abyssal...

Please let Mutsuki to be the one to sink me. I want the person most important to me to give me a rest.

I clearly heard what the admiral said, but those words...I don't know how to process all of it.

"No...no...No way"

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you, Mutsuki"

"...But that's...but that's..."

"..."

"But I can't to do that!"

"Mutsuki-san" Yamato-san walked towards me as I begun to cry

"I can't do that to Fubuki-chan!"

She wrapped her arms around me and I cried on her. After all that's has happened, I can't do that to Fubuki-chan.

"I can't...I just can't..."

"You know it has to be done sooner, Mutsuki-san" She petted the back of my head

"But Yamato-san..."

"You know Fubuki-san is currently suffering in her Abyssal self. She wanted her suffering to end...and she wants you to do that"

I know Fubuki-chan is suffering, but for me to sink...I just can't to do that. I can't bear to sink my own friend...not by me.

"I don't know if I can do it to her"

"It may not be now, but you have to give Fubuki-san the rest she's been longing"

"It's the reason Fubuki is drawn back here...because she wants you to give her a peaceful rest"

The admiral brought out a handkerchief and wiped my tears. I also looked at Yamato-san who sadly nodded at me.

"It's the only way to saver her, Mutsuki"

"I know" I wiped my remaining tears with my sleeves

"I'll give you time to process all of this. When you're ready...you have to face her again"

I nodded at what the admiral said, I exited the office after exchanging a few words.

"Fubuki-chan's last wish...is for me to sink her. But that's..." I shook my head

As I keep thinking about that, I didn't notice there is someone in my direction so I ended up bumping into someone.

"A-akagi-san?! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"

"It's alright"

After a few seconds, Akagi-san leaned closer to my face and I instinctively stepped back.

"Mutsuki-san, were you crying?" Akagi-san tilted her head

"Ah well...it's because..."

I told Akagi-san what just happened and what I learned from the admiral while we sat on the docks.

"I see. So the admiral told you about that, huh"

"Did you know about it, Akagi-san?"

"Yes. Yamato-san and the others as well"

"I-Is that so...?"

I'm not angry at Akagi-san or Yamato-san for not telling me, but I just wished they could have told me sooner.

"I do understand your situation, Mutsuki-san. That's why I can relate to your pain"

"Akagi-san?"

"It happened to Kaga and I before. Kaga was in your position and I was like Fubuki-san"

"What...?!"

"Akagi-san was the Midway Princess before"

Unexpectedly, Kaga-san suddenly walked in and joined in the conversation. It's not just Kaga-san, but Yamato-san as well.

"During at the battle in Midway island, I was left with a painful choice" Kaga-san looked away

"I had to convince Kaga to me because it's the only for me to be Akagi again"

"It wasn't an easy choice to sink...someone...important to you..." Kaga-san signed

"But in the end, you have to realize there are painful decisions you have to make for the people you care about"

Akagi-san stood up and tapped Kaga-san's shoulders. Yamato-san petted my head.

"The admiral knows that very well" I didn't really understand what she meant

"I know I have to do it because it's what Fubuki-chan wanted"

"Even if it's painful, it's still her wish" Yamato-san touched my cheek

"There things you need to sacrifice for the ones you love. Take it from someone who experienced it"

Kaga-san shrugged her shoulders as she looked away. I smiled at how they made me feel better.

"If only there's another way..."

"I know how it feels, Mutsuki-san" Akagi-san gently touched both of my shoulders

"Akagi-san..."

"But it's the only way for Fubuki-san...to be Fubuki-san"

"She's an Abyssal right now. Her fate cannot be changed unless you do something about it" Kaga-san added

"I...I can't be weak anymore. I can't hesitate anymore..."

I clenched my fists, solidifying my determination. Fubuki-chan...I have to be strong so I can save you. That's why...I will grant your wish so you don't have to suffer anymore.

"...!" An explosion ruined the moment

Black smoke rise up from the sky and several muffled explosions followed after. Without hesitating for a split second, I ran to the source of the explosion only to see a wounded Nagato-san.

"Stay back!" She yelled

I stopped on my tracks when I saw a familiar white figure amidst the thick black smoke and flames around.

"Fubuki-chan..." I was in disbelief

"Mutsuki - argh!" She looks like she's in pain

Fubuki-chan aimlessly fired at me and I almost got hit. Everything got thrown into chaos.

"Mutsuki!" Nagatk-san suddenly grabbed me

She wrapped her arms around my body and turned me around...just to catch that shell that should have hit me.

"Nagato-san!"

"This is...this is nothing. The Nagato class' armor...isn't for show" Nagato-san smirked, but passed out soon after

"Kyah!"

Another shell almost hit me, but it gave me significant damage. Even so, I stood up and faced Fubuki-chan.

"Fubuki-chan!" I tried to call her out again

I ran straight to her and grabbed her and refuses to let her go even as she struggles.

"I know now, Fubuki-chan. What you've been longing. That's why...I won't let suffer anymore"

"..."

"I won't be weak anymore...that's why I will save you this time for sure!"

"Mutsuki..."

She settled down. Her armaments disappeared and her knees feel to the ground.

"...Mutsuki?!" As if she had just woken up, Fubuki-chan backed away

"Fubuki-chan?"

"No...you can't be Mutsuki...Mutsuki...is gone...because of me"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here" I'm suddenly confused

"You can't be real! Because that night...I...I...you were gone because of me"

That night? Fubuki-chan must be talking about the night she suddenly went out of control and disappeared.

"I saw you...that night...and the because of it...I can't help but blame myself for what happened"

"..."

"That's why. You can't be real!" She insisted

(Fubuki-chan...)

"It's my fault...it's...my fault..." She clenched her fists and bit her lip

I see. The pain I saw in her eyes wasn't anger and hatred, but the guilt she feels because of what happened. Sh

"Fubuki-chan didn't do anything. The Mutsuki you know is right here. In front of you " I grabbed her

"...!"

"Tell me. Is the Mutsuki right in front of you not real?"

"No...this warmth is certainly Mutsuki"

She touched my checks with both of her hands. There's visible sadness in her eyes and it hurts me seeing her in pain.

"I hurt Mutsuki...and I couldn't do anything about it"

"It's not your fault. Because I know Fubuki-chan would never hurt anyone on purpose"

I shook my head and told her in a way, I'm not mad at her as I know Fubuki-chan more than anyone.

"Fubuki-chan, I learned about your sole desire. The reason one you and I were fated to meet again"

"Mutsuki..."

"You wanted to end your own suffering and to get the rest you've been longing...you want me to be the one to give it to you. I care about you, Fubuki-chan...that's why I want to grant your final wish"

"My...final wish. That's right I remember...now...I -agh!"

She back away again, holding her head as she experience yet another excruciating pain. Fubuki-chan's eye brightly glowed again...and she went back into her uncontrollable state again.

"Fubuki-chan!"

"Mutsuki, Stay...awaaaay!"

She lashed out at her surroundings and she bombarded everything on sight. When one shell missed me by an inch, it wounded me up and I'm close to passing out...

"Aaah...aah...Fubuki...chan..."

"No...not again...I...I...Mutsuki...forgive me..."

"No...Fubuki...chan...It's not your...fault..."

My body could no longer move and I used the last of my strength to try and reach to her. I can see the guilt and regret in her eyes and her hands shaking because of it. I can't even stand up...damn it. My vision starts to blur and the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness is Fubuki-chan...leaving again.

 _Come...back..._

* * *

 **Extra**

As soon as I've been informed of what happened, I immediately rushed back to the naval base. I feared for the worst and already expected it so I'm not that surprised. The only thing I'm surprised is seeing Nagato full of bandages after receiving heavy injuries, yet as always...she takes to a stride. It's rare to see her in that state so I'm a little shocked.

"I see it comes to this, huh. In the end...It can't be avoided" I wryly smiled

"What are we going to do now?" Akagi asked

"There's only one thing we can do right now" Taihou shrugged her shoulders and looked at Yamato who understood what she meant.

I looked at her then I looked at Yamato, Akagi, Kaga, Taihou, and Hyuuga whom I've called into the office to discuss about this matter. As much as I hate it, there is only one thing that can be done.

"What's your next plan, admiral?" Nagato awaited for my response

I tried relaxing for a bit as this kind of stressful situations is bad for my physical and mental health. Well...I'm used to it being an admiral for four years.

"With an Abyssal on the loose and out of control. It will be a matter of time before other Naval districts discover her and sink her"

They looked at each other, having figured out this will certainly happen with the current situation.

(It can't be avoided. We have to deal with her...before other Naval districts do)

"..." There is an undeniable silence in the air

"We will prepare for the next operation...to Savo island"

Everyone reacted as if they are shocked at first, but they are all aware of the situation right now and what must be done.

"Admiral..." Yamato looks worried

"We have a duty to fulfill"

"I understand" She sadly nodded

Yamato has been a part of my fleet since the beginning so I understand her concerns and I hope she understands mine too...and the duty I have to perform as an confused

"Then what's the plan?" Kaga sighed

"We will sink the Abyssal Blizzard Princess..."

I can feel the heavy atmosphere surrounding my office and I can understand the weight of the pain inside their chest. I clenched my fists and gazed at everyone present with a serious intent. It hurts me too, but I cannot show this kind of weakness...never again.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14:**

Every decisions Mutsuki made so far will be decided at the final confrontation with Fubuki at the sea where everything begun and about to end. Mutsuki, determined to fulfill Fubuki's sole desire, charges into the heated battle. Fated since the beginning, the two old friend faces off one last time in order to give closure to each other...

 _I will always wait for you...until the day we can meet again at the place where we made that promise to each other..._


	14. Goodbye

**Author:** Chapter 15 is going to be an epilogue that is going take place months after this chapter. It's only a short epilogue with a bonus extra. It will also open a new door for another story. After all...

 _"With every ending comes a new beginning"_

* * *

Mutsuki sat at the beach, curling up the tragedy that recently happened. She already knew what must be done, but her heart is still sinking with guilt and self loathing.

"Can I...really...fulfill your wish?"

She asked the silence surrounding her and distantly gazed over the calm waves. Akagi, who is walking by, happened to see Mutsuki brooding over the beach.

"Still thinking about it, Mutsuki-san?" She approached her in order to comfort her pain

"Akagi-san..."

The sight of the gentle aircraft carrier barely made Mutsuki react and respond with little answer.

"I know how much it hurts since Kaga and I were in the same situation before...sort of"

"..."

"I was sometimes aware of who I was, but I can't fight my Abyssal nature"

Akagi closed her eyes and remembered the horrible battle at Midway island where the Abyssal airfield there was bombed.

"It hurt me attacking my own comrades. That's why I desired to be put to rest...so I can't hurt my friends anymore"

"What happened, Akagi-san?"

"I have vague memories of my last moments, but I regained control of myself long enough for Kaga to deal the finishing blow"

The last memory Akagi had was Kaga tearfully drawing her bow and a bomb being dropped while she smiled filled with content.

"I smiled knowing the person I cared the most gave me the rest I needed for s long time"

"..."

"I'm sure, Fubuki-san wanted that too. To end her suffering with a satisfied smile"

"Can I...really do it?"

"That depends. You have to draw out your will and ask yourself. Sometimes you just have to be honest with your feelings...even at the very end"

Akagi petted Mutsuki head and gave her a piece of advice regarding her doubts.

"It's the only way for Fubuki-san to be Fubuki-san again"

The aircraft carrier left reminding Mutsuki in case she doubts herself again.

"This time. I won't fail...I won't hesitate anymore" She shook her head and slapped her cheeks

Mutsuki solidified her will and refused to give in to doubt again. Her voice screamed out her fighting spirit and determination.

 **Later that night...**

Late in the night, Mutsuki couldn't sleep, not being able to stop thinking about the upcoming operation and Fubuki.

"The operation is in two days, but I can't stop thinking about it"

She grabbed her jacket and strolled around the peaceful night of the naval base. Mutsuki took the opportunity of the silence of everyone being asleep and the cold night breeze.

"This fate. I wonder if it's for the best...or if it's simply too cruel"

She thought of going to the docks to try and rethink a lot of things in this peaceful and perfect night. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted s familiar person sitting at the edge of the wooden docks, distantly staring at the night sky.

"A-admiral?" She's surprised the admiral isn't asleep like the others

"Oh? Mutsuki...what a surprise to see you out here at night"

"I could say the same thing. He he he"

Mutsuki sat near her admiral, thinking she wanted to ask her commander officer a lot of things.

"Admiral, what do you think of that happened so far?"

"Hmm? What's with that question?"

"I mean...it's just that I want to know what admiral thinks. Because to me this fate is just too cruel"

"Well a veteran battleship once taught me that fate isn't a cruel thing since it's a gift"

"A gift?"

"Mutsuki, all of us are given a choice a to accept it or change. It's laid down on front us, waiting to be transformed by the choices we make"

The words spoken by the admiral raised Mutsuki's spirits feeling that those words meant deeply.

"As long as we can hope, we can dream, and as long as we can dream...we can change fate"

"Admiral..."

"Based from my experiences, I personally think fate doesn't give us what we want, but what we need"

"Why do you think so, admiral?"

"It's because if we gained everything we wanted, then what's the point of needing to live?"

She patted Mutsuki's head and messed her hair up a bit. Mutsuki felt like crying while the Admiral is glad she is able to say something useful to Mutsuki.

 **The next morning...**

About eight o clock in the morning, the admiral looked at the documents in her desk, particularly a certain paper.

"Admiral, I finished announcing the fleet composition for the operation"

The secretary ship, Nagato, reported to the admiral's office. She returned the list to her admiral who looked like is in deep thought.

"Admiral?"

"Ah?! Nagato..." It's like she was in a trance

"Are you...okay?"

"Ah. Sure. Yes...I'm fine, I'm fine"

To distract herself, the admiral arranged the documents, but Nagato knew her admiral well enough to know something is bothering her.

"You know you can't stress yourself too much, admiral. You're past injuries might act up again"

"Yeah, yeah. It's bad for my health"

She looked at the list of the ship girls included in the operation.

 **First assault force**

 **Main fleet:**

Nagato (Flagship)

Hiei

Kirishima

Zuikaku

Shoukaku

Furutaka

Kako

 **Escort fleet:**

Jintsuu

Ayanami

Shigure

Shiranui

Naka

Haruna

 **Secondary assault force**

 **Main fleet:**

Yamato (Flagship)

Kongou

Akagi

Kaga

Yuudachi

Mutsuki

 **Escort fleet:**

Taihou

Sendai

Hiryuu

Souryuu

Aoba

Kinugasa

Before the admiral could space out again, Nagato placed her hand on her peaked cap.

"Admiral..."

"Relax. I'm just thinking about the strategy meeting later"

Right now, what's in the admiral's mind is about about a certain Abyssal whom she feels hatred whenever she thinks about it.

(This time. I will reprimand for my failure as an admiral. This time...I promise...Richelieu...)

Nagato noticed how the admiral's hand tensed up for a moment as if she remembered something painful.

 **12 hours before the operation...**

The night before the operation, Mutsuki blankly stared outside from the window. Yuudachi entered the room and found her comrade visibly worried.

"Mutsuki-chan?" She tapped her shoulder

"Ah...! Yuudachi-chan, you startled me..." Mutsuki jolted

"You look very worried, poi"

"Why wouldn't I be? Tomorrow's the day we're going to go at Savo island"

The last two times Mutsuki was in Solomon islands, it was a fateful yet tragic encounter.

"Everyone has been supportive so far and it's helping, but I can't deny this painful feeling in my chest"

"Keeping your feelings to yourself is bad, poi"

Yuudachi may not fully understand how Mutsuki feels right now, but it won't stop her from comforting her friend.

"Even if it's not now, I'm always here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on, poi"

"Yuudachi-chan..."

"I mean you need to release that weight in your chest or it will drag you down and suffocate you, poi"

"...Thanks"

Yuudachi hugged Mutsuki and it made the latter feel a bit more confident about for tomorrow's operation. A the very least, Yuudachi got a smile out of Mutsuki and that's what matters right now.

"Yuudachi-chan, I'm thankful for you and everyone that helped me so far"

"It's no big deal. That's what friends are for, poi!" Yuudachi blushed

"No. Really. I mean I just find it hard to move on especially when two of most closest friends sunk...and I was helpless about it"

She refreshed the memory of when Kisaragi sunk at Wake island and Fubuki sunk at Savo island. Mutsuki felt helpless at those two possess. She felt weak...and blamed herself for it.

"Because I couldn't do anything about it, I blamed myself for not doing anything to stop it"

"You know forgiving yourself doesn't come from the outside. It's in there, poi" Yuudachi pointed at Mutsuki's chest

"Yuudachi-chan?"

"Admiral-san told me before that forgiving oneself is when you look back into the past and accepting everything happens for a reason . It's then you will realize how far you can move forward without regret poi!"

Mutsuki blinked in surprised, both surprised and amazed at what Yuudachi had just said.

"I just said what the admiral exactly told me before, poi!" She waved her hands defensively

"Y-yeah!" Mutsuki felt relieved

For a second back there, she thought Yuudachi was a completely different person saying things like those. On the other hand, Mutsuki isn't the only one worried about the operation tomorrow...

"Tomorrow's the operation. Shouldn't you be resting, admiral?"

Yamato found her admiral outside, still awake. It's already ten o clock, yet the admiral is still awake.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. After all I'm used to the dreams of the past keeping me awake"

"..."

"What I wonder right now is whether I'm supposed to be an admiral. It's like whatever I do, I can't protect anyone...just like that time"

"Admiral, you said it yourself before. We can't save everyone, but that doesn't me we should stop trying"

"I did try all I can in this situation, but I keep denying the fact that...an Abyssal can never escape it's fate"

Like some certain ship girls, Yamato is aware of that and she can't help but feel sympathy for what Mutsuki has to do and for Fubuki's suffering.

"Mutsuki-san isn't alone. When everything is over, we will comfort her so do the same thing, admiral"

"I'm not an emotional person, because to me...my duty is above my personal feelings"

"Right"

Yamato understood that an admiral prioritizes his or her duty first and must not personal feelings when fulfilling the duty.

 **The next morning...**

The day of the operation has come and to Mutsuki it's now or never. At dawn, Mutsuki already readied herself and slipped her jacket and wore her necklace.

"This time...for sure...I will fulfill my promise to you...and your final wish"

She gently pressed her hand on the pendant against her chest. Her heart raced and she breathed deeply, controlling the air coming in and out.

"Shall we go, poi?" Yuudachi wore her scarf

"Yeah" She confidently smiled and nodded

Everyone has already started preparing and get dressed up for the moment such as Jintsuu tying her headband, Nagato slipping on her gloves, and the 5th CarDiv tying their headbands as well.

"Let's get this started, poi!" Yuudachi rushed to the launching docks.

Yuudachi's pugnacious behavior is already showing while Mutsuki remained serious. She doesn't have a reason to smile as the one she is going to face is her most important friend.

(I can only hope...we both get what we need)

Before Mutsuki went to join the other, she first hoped over the horizon before heading where the others are.

"Mutsuki-san..." Yamato tapped her shoulder

"I'm fine. I can do this"

"..."

"I have to be strong for Fubuki-chan"

She reassured Yamato when she noticed the grand battleship is worried about her. Yamato pleasantly smiled when she noticed how determined Mutsuki is.

"Good to see you determined" Taihou walked in

"Taihou-san" Mutsuki is surprised

"Well it's best to face your friend with a solid determination"

"Uhm...well..."

"All I can say to you is I hope we will succeed and you to fulfill your promise"

Taihou petted Mutsuki's head then left with a wave to join with the rest of the escorting fleet.

"Alright! Main attack task force! Secondary attack force! Prepare to sail!"

With Nagato's signal everyone rushed to group with their respective fleet and launch.

All ships, weigh anchor and set sail!

"Let's have the most amazing party, poiiii!"

"We'll win for sure" Mutsuki followed after Yuudachi

The two task forces went into formation and head towards Savo island. Mutsuki helped the pendant again, seeking courage to calm down the fear in her heart.

 **Savo island...**

In the tainted and Abyssal infested waters, Fubuki laid there...as if expecting someone.

"..."

She repeatedly murmurs words that she herself doesn't understand. The Abyssals all over the area are like moths to a flame. To where there is s strong Abyssal force...they are sure to follow.

"It won't be long before they will come here" Seaplane tender Water Princess shrugged her shoulders

"I know"

French battleship Princess smiled as if she is preparing for a fierce battle.

"At the very least...I want to settle a final rematch with her" French battleship Princess clenched her fists

"How can you be certain she will come?"

"I'm certain because I know she won't miss this battle. I know her very well..."

"Even after becoming an Abyssal, you're still at it"

The Abyssal battleship is unsure whether the Water Princess is annoyed or mocking her.

"Well whatever. This is not my problem"

"..."

"Just be sure to take good care of her once you go back to her"

"..."

The two looked at each other and as always the Abyssal Seaplane Tender has an expressionless face.

"If she's happy...then it's enough for me..." Seaplane tender Water Princess' voice became sorrowful

"You..." French battleship Princess reacted

"Hey! You know we can't stay here for too long or Central Princess will suspect"

The impatient Heavy cruiser Princess yelled, slightly annoying the other two Abyssals. Seaplane tender Water Princess took her leave together with Heavy cruiser Princess and she didn't even look back.

 **Meanwhile...**

Yamato's fleet has entered Solomon islands while Nagato's fleet circled around to eliminate the Abyssal carrier task force while Yamato's fleet will breach open a pathway and scatter the enemy.

"Alright, everyone. Widen out the formation so the enemy can't immediately detect"

Just like the plan, the secondary attack force spread out to lessen the chance of early enemy detection.

"This feeling of dread. It's like Operation Ten-go all over again"

"..." Everyone is silent when Yamato mentioned that

"Uhm...sorry mentioning it"

Yamato apologized as soon as she realized it made everyone feel uncomfortable. As they enter Abyssal territory,

"Enemy ships spotted! A fleet of six destroyers!" Yamato's radar detected them

Different variants of Abyssal destroyers dived underwater and splashed right out of nowhere. The battle was brief, but the attack force can't let their guard down.

"...!" A violent wind blew all over them

Every single one felt the atmosphere suddenly got heavier. The source is the Abyssal in the center of the territory, waking up after realizing there are ship girls.

"Tsu...ki...Mut...s...suki..." A voice echoed

"What was that?" Kongou couldn't identify where the voice is coming from

"Mu...t...tsu...ki..."

"...!"

"Mut...t...tsuki..."

Just now, everyone thought one thing. The voice, despite speaking in a broken pattern, is like calling Mutsuki's name.

"She knows you're here" Kaga looked at Mutsuki

"...and she's waiting for you" Akagi's looked over the horizon

(Fubuki-chan... Is waiting for me...)

Mutsuki doesn't knows what's going to happen next, but if Fubuki is waiting for her...then she has to go to her.

"We're nearing the center. Everyone, prepare your main batteries"

The sky darkened as if a storm will follow. That didn't stop the combined fleet from pressing forward.

"There's not a single carrier. Only destroyers and light cruisers, poi" Yuudachi pointed out

"Then Nagato's fleet successfully diverted the northern force and eliminated the carrier fleet" Taihou stated

They can't afford to let their guard down. They can't afford to...

North west of Savo island...

One Wo class is heavily damaged and set on fire...and got sunk by a direct hit from Nagato's 41cm guns.

"Sink"

Shiranui sunk one destroyer and sunk another after she dodged the first one that jumped at her.

"I won't let anyone call me a turkey!" Zuikaku declared as she launched a squadron of bombers

"Those carriers are a nuisance" Kirishima dodged one bomb after another

"Kirishima!"

When Hiei called out, Kirishima joined with her sister and the two fast battleships aimed for the two moderately damaged Nu class light carriers.

"...!" The two Abyssal light carriers screeched upon exploding due to heavy gunfire

Right after they sunk the enemy light carriers, three enemy light cruisers rained them with shells.

"It's mic check damn it!" Kirishima became enraged

While the main fleet ferociously fought surface combat, the escort fleet provided extra anti air support.

"I won't let anyone sink!" Shigure drew the guncannons on her back

"Haruna will never forgive all of you!"

After a near miss on Haruna, the latter became upset for the light damage while dodging torpedoes.

"You've let your guard down"

Jintsuu rushed into the midst of the battle and sunk two heavy cruisers and one destroyers after she aimed and launched all of her torpedoes.

"I am one of the Big seven. Don't make light of me, Abyssals!"

When a late model destroyer jumped out of the water and is about to attack Nagato, she clenched her fist and gave the Abyssal an uppercut followed by a sample of her large caliber guns' power.

 **Meanwhile...**

So far, Yamato's fleet only encountered common enemies in numerous fleets, but they are starting to get exhausted. It's lucky enough they only received scratch damage up until now.

"40 km before we reach the target area" Taihou updated

"It's good that we're closing in"

Their moment of silence is cut short when another Abyssal fleet showed. This time, it's composed of three Ta class battleships, two Ri class heavy cruisers, one Wo class, and two Ro class Destroyers.

"Poi!" Yuudachi charged in

"Yuudachi-chan!"

Worried, Mutsuki followed after Yuudachi who aimed and disrupted the enemy fleet.

"Buuurniing Looooveee!" Kongou cheerfully exclaimed

"My talented girls, show them what you got!"

Loading fighter-bombers, Taihou launched a squadron from her repeating crossbow.

Shell for shell and gunfire for gunfire. Yamato tool the enemy shots to a stride and kept firing.

"Eat this, poi!" Yuudach liaunched torpedoes and crippled one Ta class

"Showtime!" Kinugasa grinned like a maniac

The skirmish ensued until the last standing heavy cruiser tried to move only to be sunk by a cannon fire from Yuudachi. After the battle, the combined fleet continued to sail...

"That's..." Yamato is in disbelief

35 km from the area of Savo island, they are left shocked upon seeing its waters clad in crimson and dark sky looming all over.

"It's suddenly became night..." Kaga looked at the sky

"We're moderately damaged it's not like we can launch anymore planes" Akagi sighed

Exhausted with the continuous battles, the ship girls regrouped together for a moment.

"Moderately damaged. Aoba, Kinugasa, CarDiv 01 and 05" Taihou checked

"We leave the rest to all of you" Hiryuu winked

Two heavy cruisers and four aircraft carriers separated from the fleet and turned back to star board. Aoba waved as the damaged ship girls retreated, leaving only six ship girls in good condition.

"The air here feels scarier, poi!" Yuudachi had goosebumps

"We're entering Savo island waters after all"

Taihou tightened her grip on her repeating crossbow. Unlike a while ago, their current area suddenly became nighttime and the atmosphere feels more eerie.

"There it is..." Sendai pointed

"Savo island" Mutsuki swallowed her breath

Shadows surrounding nearby the island made reconnaissance impossible or any type of visibility whatsoever. The moment they see the darkness clad Savo island, a violent blew past them.

"Someone doesn't like trespassers" Sendai grinned

They are yet to enter the Savo's waters, but everyone except Mutsuki is beginning to feel odd.

"Why does my speed feels like reducing?" Kongou felt exhausted and her speed is slowing down

"It looks like...Fubuki-san doesn't want us to go further"

Yamato heavily panted and it became visible she's suffering from a sudden fatigue.

"What's happening?" Mutsuki is confused

"It's her. She doesn't want us inside her territory"

Taihou sweated and her breathing grew unsteady. The more they sail further, the heavier and more exhausted they feel.

"Fubuki-chan is doing this?"

"Mutsuki-chan doesn't look affected at all, poi" Even Yuudachi is experiencing it

"It seems you're the only one she allows here" Taihou felt dizzy

"Mutsuki, you have to go ahead of us" Sendai told her

The other looked at Mutsuki who feels conflicted right now. She understood what they are going about.

"We got your back" Even a fast battleship like Kongou went below her normal speed

"Only you can confront her, Mutsuki-san" Yamato smiled even though she feels really unwell

At this point, everyone is already aware that Mutsuki is the only one right now that can face Fubuki.

"I hope you can fulfill her wish" Yamato sincerely hoped

Their almost near the target area so Mutsuki, even with slight tears, sailed ahead of her slowed down comrades.

"Good luck, Mutsuki-chan. Poi!" Yuudachi cheered with all her might

Mutsuki gave a nod and thumbs up before she disappeared from their field of vision when she entered to the 'barrier' in the waters of Savo island.

"I wish you can succeed..." Taihou's vision is becoming blurry

"What do we do now?" Kongou asked

"Let's get out of the effect's range before we become dead in the water"

With a signal, they all turned back before the effect on their bodies worsen than already is.

(The effect is lessening) Yamato noticed as they exit the dreaded area

They finally had a room to breathe, but their moment of peace is cut short when a salvo of several shells almost struck them.

"Enemy?!" Sendai looked at a direction

"Enemy fleet, poi!"

To their starboard side is an Abyssal fleet of two late model destroyers, three enemy light cruisers...and French battleship Princess herself.

"Ri...chelieu...?!" Yamato jolted

"I've been waiting to meet you again...Yamato"

The resilient Abyssal moved her large tail where her two quadruple turrets are mounted in a monstrous form.

"The Nightmare of Solomon...won't lose that easily, poi!" Yuudachi declared

"All of you deal with the escorts. I'll deal with the flagship"

When Yamato moved, French battleship Princess did the same thing and the two separated each other from their fleet.

"So that's her, huh. It looks like that Abyssal she to settle their long time rivalry..." Taihou sighed as she loaded her repeating crossbow

While Sendai, Yuudachi and Kongou faced the enemy fleet escorts, Yamato faced her former comrade.

"Richelieu..." Yamato felt a sharp emotional pain

"Let's settle this one last fight, Yamato!" Her eyes brightened

"I see. So this is what you want..." Yamato sadly smiled

"Yes...this is the way I want to go...so I can see her again"

"I understand..."

With a sweet smile, Yamato reader herself and her cannons aiming for the French battleship Princess.

"Fight me with all you got, Yamato!"

A thrilled grin appeared on the Princess' lips while Yamato steeled herself, facing her old comrade...one last time.

 **Meanwhile...**

When Mutsuki entered the darkness and finally exited herself, she found herself entering a crimson territory.

"This is..."

Mutsuki threaded carefully on the corrupted waters and the endless darkness that surrounds it.

"Mut...suki..."

"Fubuki-chan?!"

She heard her voice, faintly calling somewhere inside the darkness. There is no one else, but Mutsuki herself and faint incoherent whispers.

"You...shouldn't...have come here..."

Fubuki looked like she suffered both emotional and mental pain while remaining inside this darkness. Mutsuki took a few steps, and a spike that came from the under almost impaled her. Luckily it only caused a small cut to her cheek.

"There's nothing here for you...but you still came!"

"I still have something left and that is you and the promise I have yet to fulfill"

Mutsuki shook off her head and responded to a furious sounding Fubuki.

"I came here with one thing and that to finally end the regrets we left!"

"You're a persistent one..."

"I can hesitate anymore, Fubuki-chan...because if I do, I will be making the same mistake again"

Fubuki became annoyed at how determined and unyielding Mutsuki is...something she is reminded off.

"Even if you keep pushing me away, I'll just keep standing back up because I'm never giving up on you"

She appeared before Mutsuki and coldly glared at her and saw how the ship girl refuses to give up. The two locked eyes, unyielding at each other's gazes.

"...You hope too much...you will sink into despair"

With a gesture, black mass formed from the surface and rushed to Mutsuki, cutting her sides, shoulder, and piercing her arm. Even with stinging pain of the wound, Mutsuki remained standing.

"You will realize there's no hope as you will sink into this sea devoid of any light and hope...only regret..."

Mutsuki felt drowning at the desperate and agonized cries of sailors that lost their lives during the pointless and blood war humanity set upon themselves.

"To come here is a death wish!"

Before Mutsuki can regain her composure, a monstrosity bit through her leg and it's jagged teeth sunk to her flesh.

"Uaaah!"

"You will sink here...just like I did..."

"How...can you...give up on yourself just like that, Fubuki-chan?!"

Mutsuki fell on the ground and the shadowy mass that continued to bite her started dragging her away to deformed amalgamation of different Abyssals.

"The more I tried to fight my fate, the more it consumes me. In the end, resistance is futile...so it's best if you surrender yourself and sink here"

"You know very well...I can't do that!"

"..." Fubuki reacted

"If I give up now, everything that got me this far is just going to be in vain. If I make the same mistake again...I won't fulfill my promise to you! I won't let that happen!"

Mutsuki kicked and ripped the black mass away from her feet, but another appeared and bit her shoulder. More black mass grabbed her leg and tightly squeezed it.

"I will only fall to despair if I let it shatter my hope to save you!"

"Annoying..."

Fubuki continued to coldly watch the bleeding Mutsuki struggles even if her body is reaching its limit. Her determined eyes, burning...made Fubuki feel something. Mutsuki didn't break eye contact with Fubuki and that made the latter feel so strange.

"There's nothing here for you...no reason to cling into hope. You should know that"

"You're wrong! There's a reason why we met again"

"..."

"We're here right now because it's fate. Even if it's impossible...fate found a way for us face each other again"

"You..."

"I can't change the regret in the past...but as long as I keep fighting, there will be always hope for the future. Even if there is regret...there will always be hope"

Mutsuki flinched when the black mass' jagged teeth dug through her flesh, further increasing the pain she's enduring.

"Fubuki-chan, I came here with one purpose...and I'm sticking to it!" There's blood on the side of her lips

"Why...Why won't you give up?" She saw how Mutsuki kept struggling

"Isn't it obvious? You don't give up on someone you truly care about..."

The black mass slowly consumes Mutsuki until the monstrous manifestation dragged and swallowed Mutsuki before transforming into a grotesque figure of black substance.

"..." Everything went silent

"Kkh...! Why does it hurts?!" Fubuki clenched her chest

Everything became quiet and the silence pierced her, unable to explain the reason. It's like she regretted what she did...

"Mutsuki...Mutsuki...!"

The regret, the anger, and the hatred filled up inside Fubuki...loathing herself for unable to resist the unknown force's urge to give into despair and regret.

"Uaaaaaaah!"

With a furious roar, Fubuki becomes enraged and their surroundings twisted in a darker and more grotesque form. Consumed by her Abyssal instincts, Fubuki lashed out at her surroundings. While Fubuki cried, hating herself and everything, Mutsuki heard her pained cries.

"Fubuki...chan...I...can't give up...not just...yet..."

Mutsuki drowned in eternal darkness, but remembering her memories with Fubuki reminded why she has to keep going. She has a promise to fulfill and she refuses to give up at her friend.

"Not until...I can fulfill my promise..."

She gasped for air as she ripped herself away from the darkness and tore through the screaming shadows. Mutsuki gasped for air again only to see Fubuki rampaging...not in pure anger, but in pure sorrow.

"Ggh!" Mutsuki used her little strength to comfort Fubuki who is in pain

Shadowy shrapnel rained everywhere, but it didn't stop Mutsuki from reaching out for her important friend. She suffered more cuts to her body, but she continued until she reached her.

"Fubuki-chan. It's okay...because even if you lost to despair, I'm here...to be your hope"

"Mut...suki..."

"You don't have to suffer alone anymore. It's fine for you to rest...you don't have anymore regrets. We don't have anymore regrets"

The reason why she came back is because she still clung to the little hope she has left. She wanted to see Mutsuki again...hoping to find a closure between them...and finally putting her into the peaceful rest she longed for. Fubuki regains consciousness and begins to cry, feeling Mutsuki's warmth

"You keep getting yourself hurt because of me and I'm tired of that!"

Fubuki begun crying after they returned to the surface when a flash of light overwhelmed them.

"You should have just left me here..."

"But if I do that, you'll continue to suffer...and I don't want to see that again. I will be making the same mistake again..."

Mutsuki's leg succumbed to the wounds and became numb, but she limped her way to Fubuki.

"Mutsuki...I never wanted this..."

"I know..."

"I never wanted...to hurt you..."

"I know"

Mutsuki embraced a sobbing Fubuki and the two begun crying as the darkness lifts up and bright light flashed...with the sky clearing up. The other ship girls smiled seeing the brief flash of blinding light.

"Even after all of this...you're still crying..."

Fubuki gently pulled Mutsuki away and saw her crying as she knows what has to be done. Fubuki knows this very well and she accepted this...

"Fubuki-chan, I...I..."

"It's okay. As long you don't lose your feelings for me, I won't be lost to you. Let our promise together be the times of what shall always be our memories"

Even if Fubuki wants to cry, she put up a smile to lessen Mutsuki and her own pain. This is the one thing she is waiting for so all she smiled and embraced for the end...

"We no longer has regrets in our hearts and that's what matters" She hugged Mutsuki one last time

"Fubuki-chan..."

"This way...you can smile at the bright future waiting ahead"

Mutsuki burst into tears again, unable to contain the pain even though she is aware of what must be done. To lessen both of their pain, Fubuki touched Mutsuki's cheeks and gently rubbed away her tears.

"Mutsuki, would you smile for me?"

"...!" She gently rubbed Mutsuki's cheek

"...Because at the very end, I want your smile to be the last thing I see" Fubuki looked at her sort of maroon colored eyes

It's not easy, but Mutsuki put up a smile even if there are still visible tears. She raised her main battery and prepared her torpedoes, shaking as she focused at Fubuki...who has no more regrets.

"I will come back...some day..." Fubuki smiled brightly

Mutsuki adjusted her grip and her hand's didn't shake that much anymore, with a final smile...

"No matter how long it will take, no matter what happens...I will keep on waiting...until the day we can meet again at the place where we made that promise to each other..."

"I see...then it's a promise..."

Gentle breeze blew everywhere after Mutsuki pulled the trigger, screaming out everything she needed to let out...all the feelings...gushed out when she succeeded in fulfilling Fubuki's last wish and at the same time, her promise to her...and letting go of her built up regret.

 _At least...I have no more regrets..._

 _Thank you for everything...Mutsuki..._

 _This is what the two of us needed..._

 _So we both can move on...for a bright new future_

Fubuki sunk, but this time...there's a sad yet sweet smile on her lips. She finally had the rest she's been longing all this time and Mutsuki finally forgave herself. That's what mattered to Fubuki right now in her last moments. As the light started to fade away, Fubuki reached for the light one last time and closed her eyes...smiling contently at how everything ended the way it's supposed to be for the two of them.

 _I'm looking forward to the day we can meet again...Mutsuki..._

"I will keep on waiting, Fubuki-chan! No matter how many days will pass...I will always be waiting" Mutsuki yelled at the sky

Both pain and hope filled up her chest, knowing her friend will come back one day...not sure when, but's she'll definitely wait until then. The darkness faded in Savo island and the surrounding waters. As the day brightened up the surroundings, the ship girls smiled...seeing everything is over now, especially the second attack force.

"Aah...so this is the end..." French battleship Princess smiled with tears on her eyes

She bled everywhere, but her wounds doesn't matter since she's going to sink soon. Yamato held her bleeding arm while her clothes were partially torn off, unmasking the blood everywhere.

"Are you content now, Richelieu?" Badly damaged, Yamato used her little strength to stand up

"Very. Because I can finally return to her...the person I loved more than anyone...ma amiral..."

"..." Yamato smiled

"Yamato, please do me one last favor...for my sake..."

"What is it?"

"Please tell her...Richelieu will come back soon to her side..."

"Don't worry about that, Richelieu. The admiral will always be waiting. She had always been waiting"

"Heh...Is that so...?"

French battleship Princess smiled one last time as she sunk right in front of Yamato. In respect to her, Yamato saluted with tears visible in her eyes as her old comrade sunk without regrets...

"Now then..."

Yamato joined with the rest of the second strike fleet and with a slight nod, they all head towards Savo island where Mutsuki quietly stood. There, they found her, rubbing her remaining tears away.

"Mutsuki-san" Yamato greeted

"Poooooiii!" Yuudachi waved her hand

"Everything is okay now. Fubuki-chan...is in a better place now" She showed the others that she has no regrets as well

The damaged ship girls looked at each other then hugged Mutsuki together, except for Taihou...who shook her head and can be heard softly laughing while her hands are on her hips. Yamato almost suffocated one fast battleship, two destroyers, and one light cruiser just by hugging...and Mutsuki is fine with it, in fact she's happy with it. On the other hand, the first attack force is celebrating as well.

"Letting go of the regrets in their hearts...hope has filled it up"

Nagato smirked and watched her comrades cheer at the bright new day and their success. She knows, both the ship girl and the Abyssal let go of all of their regrets and finally learned to move on...

"Oh? They're here..."

At the docks, Mutsu, Ooyodo, and the admiral are there waiting for the fleet to return. Though badly damaged, the ship girls can still put up a satisfied smile...

"There's no more regrets, commander" Mutsuki rubbed her eyes proudly tell that

"I see..."

Mutsuki, overwhelmed by her emotions, embraced the admiral and she embraced the destroyer back. She's still sobbing, but the admiral comforted her by gently rubbing Mutsuki's back.

"It's all over now"

Mutsuki faintly responded with "Yes" when the admiral reassured her. Jealous, Kongou pouted and rushed to her admiral and hugged her.

"No fair!" Kongou jumped at her admiral

"Haruna too!"

"Poi!"

"Me too!" Souryuu joined in

"If everyone else is in it...might as well join" Hiryuu giggled and ran to the admiral as well

"Hiei won't lose!"

Almost all ship girls currently present smothered the admiral with their bodies until she is buried with their chests.. The others softly laughed, amused...seeing how their admiral is struggling to break free from being squeezed by her ship girls.

"Nagato, do you want to join?" Mutusu poked her

"W-what?! N-no way I'm not doing such thing. I'm the secretary ship and I must show dignity in front of my admiral!" Nagato straightened her posture and crossed her arms while looking away

Yamato is glad everything turned up well where everyone can smile so sweetly and innocently...

(At least...it all ended with everyone having a smile on their face...)

...Looking forward to a bright new future filled with hopes and a new reason to keep their precious smiles...

 _ **We'll meet again...**_

 _ **Don't know where...**_

 _ **Don't know when. ...**_

 _ **But I know we'll meet again...some sunny day.**_


	15. Epilogue: A new beginning (MINOR EDIT)

_Four months has passed since then..._

The Maizuru Naval district is as peaceful as usual, with everything that happened so far was like a dream. Everyone is doing their daily routine without a worry in the world. It's business as usual...

"Maizuru naval district, huh..."

A ship girl stood at the shores, looking towards the naval district from a higher ground. There's a hopeful smile on her face, something she herself couldn't explain.

"For some reason, I feel like I will enjoy staying here"

Filled with determination, the ship girl walked forward, heading towards her new base.

"Burning...Looooveee!"

Kongou posed dramatically while her younger sisters watch with mixed expression.

"What do you think? Will the admiral love it or really love it?"

"Haruna is alright" Haruna gave a thumbs up

"I support it with all my might" Hiei is energetic

"Onee-sama, the last time you did that...you almost gave the admiral a heart attack. Literally"

"Heeeeh?! You're so mean, Kirishima" Kongou pouted

"I'm just worried you might send the admiral on a comatose the next time you do that"

Kongou threw a tantrum and rolled on the ground, yelling how harsh and unsupportive Kirishima is while the other two Kongou class are speechless.

"Excuse me..."

A hesitant voice interrupted the four Kongou sisters and made Kongou herself stand up.

"Ooooh? I haven't seen you before - You must be the new face?"

"Y-yes!"

"Have we met before? I feel like we've met before"

Kongou inspected the ship girl in every angle and what caught her attention is the new recruit's left arm. The English born returnee poked her arm and shook it.

"Onee-sama, stop that! Sorry for my older sister. Is there something you need?" Kirishima apologized

"I got lost...I'm looking for the admiral's office"

"It's right over there...dessssuuu!"

Kongou energetically pointed at a building with an imperial chrysanthemum on the center top.

"Thank you very much!"

The ship girls bowed and hurriedly left to go the admiral's office while Kongou waved goodbye.

"She does looks familiar though" Kirishima thought and the other three agreed

The four fast battleship sisters thought about that as they felt a strange sense of de ja vu. On the way, the ship came across three classical light cruisers

"Get back right here, nee-san!" A terrifying Jintsuu chased after Sendai

"I don't want practice exercises during the day. I want to sleep and night battle!" Sendai kept running

"You will suffer with Naka-chan!"

She just scratched her head after those three light cruisers almost bumped into her. Sendai ran with all of her might as Jintsuu is chasing her with a sharp looking katana while Naka brought a rope.

"What a lively base..."

The ship girl almost forgot she needs to hurry and rushed to the admiral's office. Before she enters, she stopped to catch some breath for a while...then she entered...and greeted her admiral starting this day. Mutsuki rushed to head towards the cape with a excited smile on her face in this day she's been waiting for. She passed by Akagi and Kaga who smiled upon seeing her run.

"This place...it got some strange feeling of de ja vu"

The ship girl felt the breeze and bed of small flowers beneath her feet. She looked over the horizon, sensing familiarity at the current scene. Upon seeing the figure at the edge of the cape, Mutsuki couldn't stop smiling even until she reached the destination.

"Hmm?"

She turned around and saw a ship girl with smiling so hopefully and gently. Mutsuki doesn't care if she's exhausted...because she's extremely happy right now.

"First of Special type destroyers, Fubuki. It's a pleasure to meet you" She saluted

"Mu-Mutsuki type...destroyer, Mutsuki. Welcome back, Fubuki-chan" Mutsuki saluted as well

"...!?"

Mutsuki rushed and hugged Fubuki with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. She never stopped waiting for her everyday until this long awaited day finally came. Confused for a moment, Fubuki embraced Mutsuki as well...still puzzled to what is happening.

"I'm...back...?"

She really doesn't understand why Mutsuki cried and hugged all of a sudden, but Fubuki felt as though...she was someone she knew. Mutsuki doesn't care if she couldn't hold back her tears...because she's never felt so happy in her life.

"And so...they achieved their happy ending..."

In a distance, Yamato witnessed their warm reunion and left not long after.

"The end..." She let loose a deep breath

Yamato is glad for the two so she left so they can have Mutsuki can treasure the moment since she is finally reunited...again...with her dearest friend and is at her happiest moment.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Fubuki, Mutsuki, and Yuudachi are all racing towards to Mamiya's cafe with Fubuki trying to catch up to the two.

"Hurry up or you'll have to treat us, Fubuki-chan" Mutsuki looked back at Fubuki

"Wait up" Fubuki is trying to catch her breath

After checking the arsenal as per the admiral's request, Nagato saw the three destroyers enjoying one of the days where they aren't sortieing. Not admitting it, Nagato too is happy for the two destroyers. She's smiled about this and Mutsu finds it amusing for the serious and intimidating Nagato smile brightly once in a while.

"Excusez moi. The admiral's office is over there, right? It's been a long time and a lot has changed" A french battleship asked Nagato while she is walking on the hallway

"Yes" Nagato nodded

"Merci"

The battleship with a long scarf and a small striped one tied on her arm, passed by Nagato and headed towards the office. When she entered, the admiral sat there as if she had been waiting.

"Fast battleship, Richelieu. Have I...made you wait for so long, ma amiral?"

"No. Not really"

The admiral, glad to see Richelieu...again, smiled like a child and tipped off her peaked cap.


End file.
